Game of Life
by YoiteYukishiro
Summary: Le moment où il s'était réveillé pour voir les noms et des niveaux flottant au-dessus de la tête des gens, Sawada Tsunayoshi savait que quelque chose clochait. Série de Drabble. Traduction de l'anglais.
1. Pré-chaos, chapitre I

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas, tout comme cette fiction. Je n'en suis que la simple traductrice ^^**

**Résumé :**** Le moment où il s'était réveillé pour voir les noms et des niveaux flottant au-dessus de la tête des gens, Sawada Tsunayoshi savait que quelque chose clochait. Série de Drabble.**

**Inspiré par The Gamer de Sun San-Young et de San-Ah.**

* * *

_**Démarrage du jeu.**_

Sawada Tsunayoshi, dix ans, avait un problème.

« Tsu-kun, dépêche-toi ! Tu vas être en retard pour l'école ! » disait sa mère en fronçant les sourcils à côté de son lit.

En tant que tel, ce n'était pas un problème plutôt un évènement quotidien – le problème était la chose orange qui flottait au-dessus de sa tête.

**[Sawada Nana, Niveau 30]**

Sans prendre la peine d'essayer de comprendre ce que venait de lui dire sa mère, Tsuna sauta hors de son lit pour se regarder dans le miroir. En orange vif, des mots flottaient au-dessus de lui.

**[Sawada Tsunayoshi, Niveau 10]**

C'était dans ces genres de moments que même Tsuna se rendait compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec l'univers.

* * *

_**Menu**_

La première fois que Tsuna avait accédé au menu du jeu, il avait obtenu un énorme choc. N'importe qui aurait fait de même si le monde autour d'eux s'était soudainement grisé et tout s'était lentement arrêté. Une fenêtre orange vacillait devant lui et Tsuna se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger ses jambes.

Il n'admettrait à_ personne _qu'il s'était alors tenu là et avait pleuré pendant trois bonnes minutes.

La deuxième fois qu'il activait le menu du jeu, il était préparé. Cette fois-là, il avait pris note de ce qui était écrit sur l'écran.

« Etat, compétences, articles et le journal de quête, hein ? » se murmura le petit garçon. « Ah, c'est tellement compliqué. »

Il avait choisi de regarder « Etat » en premier lieu. Apparemment, il était un enfant de dix ans à l'école primaire de Nanimori avec une popularité et des aptitudes scolaires touchant le zéro absolu. Rien qu'il ne savait déjà, mais c'était un peu déprimant de se le faire confirmer. Il était rapidement passé à « Compétences » et n'était pas surpris de voir qu'il n'en avait que trois. ( NdA : Pas surpris ou surpris ? °^° )

**[ _Vongola sang_ – Capacité innée – Niveau 1 ]**

Tsuna avait essayé d'en savoir plus à ce sujet, mais il semblait que c'était tout. Il passa ensuite au prochain.

**[ _Hyper Intuition_ – Capacité passive – Niveau 0 – Nécessite _Vongola sang _Niveau 1]**

Tsuna chercha plus d'informations à ce sujet, curieux.

**[ _Hyper Intuition_ donne une perception extraordinaire du monde pour ceux qui le possède._ Hyper Intuition_ peut être augmenté en observant les gens, en essayant de prédire leurs prochaines actions et en suivant votre instinct. ]**

C'était bizarre. Passons.

**[ _Flammes du Ciel_ – Capacité innée – Niveau -1 ]**

... Quoi ?

_**Quêtes et lignes directrices**_

Dans un premier temps, Tsuna se demandait pourquoi il y avait un point d'interrogation flottant au-dessus de la tête de sa mère. Puis il s'approcha d'elle et en trouva la raison.

« Ah, Tsu-kun ! » s'écria Nana. « Pourrais-tu courir au magasin pour me rapporter de quoi faire le dîner ? Merci ! »

**[ Quêtes accepté : Type récupération. En savoir plus ? ]**

Tsuna cligna des yeux.

**[ Détails : Récupérer des ingrédients de l'épicerie pour le dîner. Délai de deux heures. Récompense de la quête : 300 xp. ]**

« ... D'accord maman. »

Tsuna hocha la tête et sortit de la maison sans un mot. Nana s'arrêta dans ses actions, un léger froncement de sourcils.

« Hum... » murmura-t-elle. « En temps normal, j'ai besoin de le convaincre d'aller à la boutique pour moi. Je me demande pourquoi ce brusque changement. »

Quelque part, en chemin pour aller chercher les ingrédients, quelque chose s'inscrit dans l'esprit de Tsuna. Il s'arrêta dans son élan.

« Menu jeu. Journal de quêtes. »

Tout en haut de la liste des quêtes acceptées étaient les mots « **Histoire : **_**Pré-Chaos. **_»

« Hiiiie ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! »

* * *

_**Obligations sociales**_

Tsuna était sur le point de prendre un carton de lait d'une étagère lorsque quelque chose lui avait dit de faire demi-tour. Se souvenant de la compétence _**Hyper Intuition, **_il se retourna juste à temps pour voir un chariot, empilés avec des boîtes de cartons, rouler vers une jeune filles aux cheveux noirs à une vitesse dangereusement élevée. De plus, la personne qui poussait le chariot et la jeune fille ne semblaient ne même pas se voir, Tsuna ne pouvait prédire qu'une seule issue.  
Ignorant les écrans qui montraient **[ **_**Hyper Intuition **_**a gagné un niveau. ] **et **[ Quête acceptée : Type sauvetage. ]**, Tsuna courut rapidement en avant et saisit le poignet de l'inconnue, la tirant hors de la trajectoire du chariot.

« Hahi ! » glapit la jeune fille surprise.

Elle fronça ensuite les sourcils en regardant Tsuna.

« Qu'est-ce qu- » et fut interrompue par le bruit du chariot fonçant derrière son dos. Elle cligna des yeux.

«Oh. »

Soudain, les environs de Tsuna se gela et une voix forte et désagréable avait commencé à crier dans sa tête.

« Vous avez établi un lien avec _Miura Haru._ Votre lien avec _Miura Haru _a gagné un niveau ! »

Tsuna poussa un cri de surprise. C'était tout simplement absurde ! Il espérait pouvoir au moins baisser le niveau de volume de cette voix.  
Quelques jours plus tard, il venait à la conclusion déprimante qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire. Tsuna soupira et se demanda ce que devait lentement sa vie.

* * *

_**Se battre pour protéger**_

«Onii-san! »

Tsuna entendit une voix familière crier lorsqu'il était en route pour rentrer chez-lui. Il n'avait même pas besoin de penser à quoi faire alors que son corps bougeait.

**[ Quête accepté : Type sauvetage. ]**

Suivant son instinct, il jeta son sac sur l'un des garçons les plus proches qui entouraient Kyoko ( **[ ****Sasagawa Kyoko****, Niveau 10 ] **) et un garçon au cheveux blancs ( **[ ****Sasagawa Ryohei**_**,**_** Niveau 13 ]**). Vraiment, ce truc d'_**Hyper Intuition**_ était parfois très utile.

Un autre des garçon s'était retourné pour regarder Tsuna. Il ricana.

« Qu'est-ce que tu pense que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il.

Tsuna tremblait de peur mais restait néanmoins en place. Sans aucun avertissement, il se jeta sur celui qui retenait Kyoko et le fit relâcher son emprise sur la jeune fille par surprise.

« Cours, Kyoko-chan ! » cria le petit garçon.

Kyoko sembla surprise pendant une seconde avant de hocher la tête et une effrayante détermination se refléta dans son oeil. Suivant l'exemple de Tsuna, elle courut aussi vers l'un des attaquants les plus proches et réussit à le plaquer au sol.

_Non, Kyoko-chan ! Pas comme ça !_

Tsuna voulut sangloter.

« EXTRÊME ! » hurla un garçon aux cheveux blancs – Sasagawa-san ? Sasagawa-sempai ? Ryohei-san ? - et en frappant un autre adversaire au visage. Adversaire qui regardait bêtement Kyoko frottant la face d'un autre garçon contre le sol. Tsuna ne le blâmait pas : lui aussi regardait.

Qu'était-il arrivé à la gentille Kyoko, qui ne ferait pas de mal même à une mouche, qu'il connaissait ? ( NdA : Girl's power. Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? )

Avec le côté violent nouvellement réveillé de Kyoko, la lutte s'était rapidement terminée et ce qui restait des attaquants s'était enfui. Lorsqu'ils couraient, Tsuna eut le temps d'apercevoir leurs niveaux : 13. Curieux, il s'était tourné vers Sasagawa Ryohei pour lui demander s'ils étaient ses camarades de classe.

« Non. Ces mecs pas extrêmes sont des plus âgés ! » cria-t-il à haute voix.

Tsuna se demandait s'il parlait toujours comme ça.

« Quel âge as-tu, alors..? »

« J'ai onze ans ! »

« Onze ?! »

Mais il montrait un niveau de 13 ans !  
Tsuna s'était vite rendu compte que le niveau d'une personne correspondait à son âge ou c'était ce qu'il pensait. Pourquoi Sasagawa Ryohei avait-il un niveau 13 alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans ?

**[ Quête complétée. ]**

L'écran orange vacillait encore devant Tsuna mais ce dernier n'avait même pas bronché, déjà habitué aux mécanismes étranges du jeu.

**[ 1'100 xp gagnés. Sawada Tsunayoshi a gagné un niveau. ]**

Le petit garçon cligna des yeux de surprise. Huh. C'était nouveau. Il jeta encore un coup d'oeil aux niveaux de Kyoko et de son frère et fut surpris de voir qu'eux aussi avaient gagné un niveau.

"Tu es Sawada Tsunayoshi, non? De ma classe? »Demanda Kyoko.

Tsuna hocha de la tête. Kyoko-chan lui parlait ! La jeune fille sourit.

« Merci de nous aider ! Je suis Sasagawa Kyoko et c'est mon frère, Ryohei ! »

La rougeur de Tsuna devint encore plus évidente.

« Euh... Ce n'était pas un problème » murmura-t-il. « C'était la bonne chose à faire, après tout. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser te blesser. »

« Est-ce que je peux t'appeler Tsuna-kun ? » demanda-t-elle.

Tsuna hocha une nouvelle fois de la tête et le sourire de Kyoko sembla augmenter en luminosité.

« Tsuna! »

Ledit Tsuna glapit. Il avait oublié le frère aîné de la jeune brune.

« Tu es un gars extrême ! Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux m'appeler ! »

«S-Sasagawa-sempai! »

« Tsuna. » dit Ryohei en mettant ses mains sur les épaules du petit garçon et en le regardant avec une intensité intimidante. « Tu peux m'appeler Ryohei. Après tout, nous sommes des hommes extrêmes. »

«O-Oui, Ryohei-sempai. »

Tsuna ne pouvait pas suivre la logique du garçon plus âgé, alors il avait simplement accepté. Dans le long terme, ce serait mieux pour sa santé mentale de ne pas chercher à remettre en questions certaines choses.

Quand les choses sont devenus soudainement grises, Tsuna soupira, préparé pour ce qui allait arrivé.

« Vous avez établi un lien avec _Sasagawa Kyoko_. Votre lien avec _Sasagawa Kyoko_ est au niveau 1 ! »

« Vous avec établi un lien avec _Sasagawa Ryohei._ Votre lien avec _Sasagawa Ryohei_ est au niveau 1 ! »

Yep. Il _savait_ que _ça_ allait arrivé.

Quand le monde redevint normal – enfin, aussi normal qu'il pourrait l'être – des mots oranges flottaient devant Tsuna.

**[ Sasagawa Ryohei a rejoint votre groupe comme un combattant actif. Vous pouvez maintenant lui demander de se battre à vos côtés pendant une période indéfinie de temps. ]**

Et bien. C'était nouveau.

* * *

_**Thème musique**_

Aujourd'hui, Tsuna était en retard.

Aujourd'hui, Tsuna était _en retard._

« Hiiiiiie ! Je suis en retard ! » hurla le petit brun alors qu'il courait vers l'école à la vitesse supérieure. Mais il savait que cela ne servait à rien. Il était en retard et _cette personne _serait là pour décider de la " punition appropriée ". C'était incroyablement pas de chance que _cette personne _croyait que la punition appropriée pour _tout_ était de battre ( mordre ) les gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils étaient à un doigt de la mort.

« Herbivore. » siffla ladite personne. « Pourquoi es-tu en retard ? »

«Hiie! Hibari-san! » cria Tsuna en réponse.

Il y avait un garçon aux cheveux noir corbeaux debout devant les portes de l'école, tenant une paire de tonfas d'acier dans ses mains. Au-dessus de sa tête étaient les mots **[ Hibari Kyoya, Niveau 26 ] **et... Attends. C'était quoi cette musique en arrière-fond sonore ? Un jeu de piano ? Mais pourquoi ? Et comment était-ce possible que le son était si clair ?

Hibari était visiblement fatigué d'attendre une réponse et fit un bond en avant pour attaquer Tsuna qui, à son tour, laissa échapper son cri de marque et se jeta de côté pour éviter le tonfas qui lui était destiné. Hibari leva un sourcil et s'avança encore pour ré-essayer de toucher le petit brun. Tsuna réussit une nouvelle fois à échapper au coup d'Hibari. Pour son horreur, le garçon de dix ans remarqua une lueur de plus en plus vive dans le regard de l'alouette et qui continuait de croître en intensité à chaque fois que Tsuna évitait une attaque.

**[ _Hyper Intuition _a gagné un niveau. ]**

**[ _Hyper Intuition _a gagné un niveau. ]**

**[ _Hyper Intuition _a gagné un niveau. ]**

**[ Compétence passive : _Evasion Inconsciente _a été créée ! ]**

Oh bon Dieu. Ce n'était _juste pas _le moment pour ça ! Tsuna ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire attention à tout ses pop-ups gênants qui ne cessaient d'apparaître ! Et pour aggraver les choses, la musique sinistre du piano ne s'était pas arrêtée !

Ensuite, Hibari fit quelque chose d'absolument terrifiant. Il _sourit_. Ce n'était pas un gentil sourire. En fait, c'était un sourire horriblement effrayant dont il émanait tant de soif de sang que Tsuna pouvait le sentit à plus de deux mètres de distances.

**[ Compétence passive : _Repérer l'Intention de Tuer_ a été créée ! ]**

_Quoi ? _Tsuna avait été tellement pris au dépourvu par le pop-up qu'Hibari avait pu le rattraper et...

« Je vais te mordre à mort. »

Lorsque l'alouette s'éloigna, la musique de piano le suivit. Tsuna réalisa qu'en fait, la musique était le thème d'Hibari. Il ne savait pas s'il fallait rire ou pleurer de l'absurdité de la chose.

« Vous avez établi un lien avec _Hibari Kyoya_. Votre lien avec _Hibari Kyoya _est au niveau 1 ! »

Tsuna se mit en boule et gémit.

* * *

_**Compétence de cuisson et HP**_

Compétences pourraient, Tsuna s'en était rendu compte, provenir des choses les plus _illogiques._

**[ Compétence passive : _Cuisson_ a été créée ! ]**

**[ _Cuisson _peut vous aider à cuisiner des plats délicieux qui peuvent vous aider à récupérer vos HP et MP. Faire croître vos compétences de _Cuisson_ en mangeant et en cuisinant ! ]**

« ... »

Tsuna regarda le bento en face de lui. Il n'avait même pas de mots pour décrire sa pensée. En fait, il ne savait même pas par _où_ commencer.

« Tsuna-kun ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Kyoko, à côté de lui.

Tsuna sortit rapidement de sa transe.

« Je vais bien, Kyoko-chan. » dit-il en riant d'un air penaud. « Je me suis juste perdu dans mes pensée pendant un moment. »

Depuis que Tsuna avait « sauvé » Kyoko, elle avait commencé à traîner son amie ( **[ Kurokawa Hana, Niveau 10 ] **) avec elle pour manger avec le brun tout les jours. C'était un rêve devenu réalité pour lui.

« Tu as regardé le bento depuis un bon moment maintenant. » commenta Hana. « Quoi ? Tu es intéressé par la cuisine ? » dit-elle en blaguant.

Elle avait été plutôt surprise quand Tsuna commença à lentement hocher de la tête.

« Ouais. Je suppose que je pourrais vouloir essayer de cuisiner. »

« Bien alors ! »

Le sourire de Kyoko était éclatant. Ou il devint encore plus éclatant puisqu'elle ne cessait jamais de sourire. « Pourquoi ne pas venir chez-moi ce week-end et faire de la cuisine tous ensemble ! »

« Vraiment ? »

_C'était un rêve._ Le plus beau rêve de Tsuna. Il allait chez Kyoko ! Dans la maison de _Kyoko._

« Bien sur ! Rendez-vous ce dimanche ! »

Tsuna était extatique.

Tsuna rentrait de l'école quand il fut heurté par une voiture. C'était, en soi, une cause d'inquiétude, mais le plus effrayant était que Tsuna avait subi _des blessures minimes._

La voix du brun tremblait lorsqu'il disait « Menu Jeu. Statut. »

Il parcourut l'écran, recherchant une raison pour son état actuel quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la section « Blessures » ( NdA : Si vous avez une traduction pour " Buffs " autres que ça... Perso, je n'arrive pas à trouver o )

**[ Optimal Rest. Dormir huit – neuf heures par jour permet de prendre 40% des dégâts et augmente la vitalité de 10% ]**

Ok. C'étaient des _conneries._

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur**

**J'ai écrit ça sur un coup de tête alors je ne suis vraiment pas sur de le continuer. Probablement pas, hein. ( NdA : Mais noooon. T'as plein de chapitres ~)**

**Essayer d'insérer la mécanique des jeux vidéos dans de la fanfiction. C'est le résultat de nombreux essais d'histoires de jeux semblables. J'espère que je suis dans les lignes directrices de ça.**

**Tsuna sera le seul avec cette capacité. Il n'en parlera à personne.**

* * *

**Notes de la traductrice**

**C'est la première fois que je traduis quelque chose. Vraiment. Alors je ne suis pas sure d'être à 100% dans les bonnes expressions et ce genre de trucs. L'anglais est difficile à traduire parce que l'on ne sait jamais quand mettre « Tu » et quand mettre « Vous ». Aaaargh.**

**Mais je vais faire des efforts! xD**


	2. Pré-chaos, chapitre II

**Je reste une traductrice et Exocara reste mon dieu personnel. Et bien d'autre auteurs. Et Katekyo ne m'appartient toujours pas... Triste.**

* * *

**Flammes du Ciel**

Apparemment, tomber d'une grande hauteur, à partir d'un pont et dont la destination était une rivière, était considéré comme une expérience proche de la mort même avec _**Sommeil Optimal**. _Et, _apparemment_, la compétence _**Flamme du Ciel**_ demandait une expérience proche de la mort pour se déverrouiller.

Imaginez dont le choc de Tsuna lorsqu'il avait soudainement été la proie de flammes oranges et propulsé dans le ciel à une vitesse vertigineuse. Et tout au long de l'action, deux écrans oranges irritants sont restés intacts.

**[_ Flammes du Ciel _a gagné trois niveaux ! ]**

**[ Compétence active : _Flammes Propulsion _a été créée ! ]**

* * *

**Niveaux**

Etonnamment, les points d'expériences ne venaient pas seulement avec des quêtes. Tsuna avait découvert qu'il était possible de les augmenter en faisant de la formation physique et mentale. Ce qui signifiait sport et études.

Tsuna avait gagné deux niveaux entiers en évitant les attaques d'Hibari seulement. Il avait également fait progresser le lien qu'il avait avec _Hibari Kyoya_ d'un niveau mais il préférait prétendre que cette chose n'existait pas.

* * *

**ASAP ( Dès que possible )**

Tsuna était faible, maigre et _dame._ Il ne pouvait _rien _faire. Encore moins résister à un tas de brutes. Honnêtement, il pensait que la situation qui était arrivé avec Kyoko et Ryohei était juste la seule et unique exception. Mais il était là, sur le point de refaire la même chose.

Il rentrait de l'école – sérieusement, la plupart des choses qui lui arrivaient quand il rentrait chez-lui. Devait-il rester camper à l'école, maintenant ? – quand il vit un groupe de garçons plus âgés entouré un plus petit, roux. Normalement, il serait juste passé sans rien voir, ne pas interférer, parce que, qui voudrait mettre l'attention sur lui dans ce genre de cas ? Mais il s'était arrêté, les pieds ancrés au sol, et fixait le groupe. Un écran orange était en face de lui, les mots moqueurs.

**[ Quête disponible : Type sauvetage. Voulez-vous accepter la quête ? ]**

À sa grande surprise, sa réponse était _Oui._ Il voulait tellement accepter la requête, arrêter ces tyrans, mais il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer ! Pendant un moment, il aurait aimé que Ryohei était là avec lui parce que l'aîné saurait _sûrement_ quoi faire dans ce genre de moment.

Soudain, il entendit un « EXTREME » très fort et très familier au loin. Il cligna des yeux de surprise quand une minute passa et un nuage de poussière fut visible, devenant de plus en plus gros. Ledit nuage s'arrêta devant lui et il réalisa que c'était Ryohei. Ryohei qui avait couru, littéralement, si vite qu'un nuage de poussière s'était formé.

Tsuna ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en penser.

« Ryohei-sempai ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Je pensais que tu t'entraînais à l'école ! »

« J'ai soudainement eut envie de te voir à l'extrême ! Alors j'ai couru jusqu'ici ! » Ryohei répondit, lançant son poing en l'air.

« Mais comment as-tu su où j'étais ?! »

Tsuna était confus. Son aîné le regardait avec tout le sérieux du monde.

« Parce que nous sommes des hommes extrêmes. »

« ... »

* * *

**Compétence de Réparation**

En fin de compte, ils avaient réussi à sauver le garçon roux des brutes même si ses biens n'avaient pas eu la même chance. Tsuna regarda les morceaux de papiers déchirés sur le terrain et s'accroupit pour les ramasser.

« S-Sawada-san ! » bégaya Irie Shouichi, le garçon au cheveux roux s'étant présenté comme tel. « Que fais-tu ? »

« Hm ? Ah, je pensais que je pourrais essayer de remettre les pièces ensemble avec du ruban adhésif. Ils sont encore assez grands et c'est un peu comme faire un puzzle, non ? » sourit Tsuna.

Irie fixa Tsuna avec un mélange de choc et de confusion dans ses yeux.

« Tu... voudrais faire ça pour moi ? » demanda-t-il.

Tsuna hocha la tête.

« Je peux essayer, Irie-sempai. Je n'ai pas de raison de ne pas le faire. » dit-il en souriant de nouveau.

**[ Compétence passive : _Mignon_ a été créée ! ]**

**[ Compétence active : _Sourire Eblouissant _a été créée ! ]**

Tsuna voulait soupirer et enterrer son visage dans ses paumes. Pourquoi ce genre de compétences existaient ?

« Tu peux m'appeler Shouichi, Sawada-san. »

« Alors appelle-moi Tsuna, s'il-te-plaît Shouichi-sempai. »

Après avoir dit ces mots, Tsuna se prépara pour...

« Vous avez établi un lien avec _Irie Shouichi._ Votre lien avec _Irie Shouichi_ a gagné 1 niveau ! »

Sérieusement, pourquoi ne pouvait-il simplement pas couper cette damnée voix ?

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, » Ryohei avait décidé de se joindre à la conversation. Fort. Tsuna pleurait la perte temporaire de son audition. « Mais ça sonne bien à l'extrême ! »

* * *

« Bon, cela va... ici... » murmura Tsuna alors qu'il tentant de faire correspondre les morceaux ensemble.

**[ Compétence passive : _Réparation _a été créée ! ]**

« ... »

Tsuna ignora l'écran, continuant de mettre les pièces de papiers ensemble.

**[ _Réparation_ a gagné un niveau ! ]**

**[ _Réparation _a gagné un niveau ! ]**

**[ _Réparation _a gagn... ]**

Tsuna trouvait avec surprise qu'il était étrangement facile d'ignorer les pop-ups quand l'on était habitué. Soudainement, un écran d'une largeur notable apparut devant lui.

**[ _Réparation_ a gagné un niveau ! _Réparation_ est maintenant au niveau 10. Compétence active _Réparation_ a été créée ! ]**

« ... Bien, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? »

Tsuna a mit une main au-dessus des morceaux de papiers et dit « **_Réparation_**_ ! _» et il se sentit plutôt stupide de faire ça. Mais l'impression fut rapidement remplacé par l'incrédulité quand certains morceaux ont volé automatiquement les uns vers les autres pour ensuite fusionner ensemble. Lorsque tout était fini, la feuille semblait n'avoir jamais été déchirée.

* * *

« Oh ! »

Shouichi regarda la pile de papier que Tsuna lui remit. « C'est comme neuf ! Comment as-tu... »

« Ne demande pas. » répondit Tsuna avec lassitude. « Ne demande pas. S'il-te-plaît. Ne demande pas. »

* * *

**Musique**

« Shouichi-sempai ? » demanda un jour Tsuna tandis qu'ils marchaient pour rentrer chez-eux.

La maison de Shouichi était en fait à l'autre bout de celle de Tsuna, mais il ne pensait que pas que le petit brun avait besoin de le savoir.

« Oui ? »

« Aimes-tu écrire de la musique ? »

À la question du plus jeune, Shouichi s'arrêta dans son élan.

« E-euh... »

Il pouvait sentir les prémices d'une crampe d'estomac et son visage devenait rouge. Tsuna continua de parler, ne remarquant pas l'état de Shouichi.

« Parce que j'ai vu des textes et des mélodies sur tes notes ! Je pense que c'est vraiment super ! »

Shouichi le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

« V-vraiment ? »

Tsuna hocha la tête.

« Yep. Il est aussi super cool que tu peux créer des choses comme des robots. J'aimerai pouvoir le faire aussi. »

Le ton de Tsuna était quelqu'un peu mélancolique.

« Si tu veux... Je peux t'apprendre à le faire... » offra Shouichi avec hésitation.

Le visage du plus jeune s'éclaira.

« Merci, Shouichi-sempai ! »

Il avait l'air excité. Soudain, une expression bizarre se montra sur son visage. Le roux se sentit inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Euh... dans les jeux vidéos, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire quand un joueur obtient un drapeau ? » demanda Tsuna.

Shouichi cligna des yeux.

« Ah, c'est quelque chose qui provoque une variable dans le jeu. Comme un route qui n'était pas accessible et qui le devient soudainement ou peut-être une relation avec un autre personnage que tu ne pouvais pas avoir avant. »

« Je vois. Merci, Shouichi-sempai. »

L'expression de Tsuna s'était un peu éclairci mais le roux pouvait encore voir que les yeux du plus petit étaient toujours un peu troublés. Il aurait aimé aider Tsuna à faire face à ses problèmes.

Pendant ce temps, Tsuna se demandait ce que la Voix ( NdA : C'est tout... pour le moment... Tuez-moi. Maintenant. ) entendait par « drapeau _Irie Shouichi _». Lui et Shouichi était déjà amis ! Il n'y avait pas de relation au-delà non ?

* * *

**Coudre**

Haru portait toujours quelque chose de nouveau et d'intéressant à chaque fois que Tsuna la voyait. C'était un peu plus tard que Tsuna réalisa que chaque choses uniques qu'elle portait étaient fait de ses propres mains. Tsuna trouvait ça fascinant. Peut-être était-ce quelque chose dans son subconscient ou peut-être était-ce en relation avec le système étrange du jeu, mais Tsuna se trouva à avoir l'urgente envie d'apprendre cette nouvelle compétence. En premier, c'était **_Cuisson_** ( qui était maintenant au niveau 20, merci à Kyoko et sa mère ) et ensuite venait **_Réparation_** ( dont lequel Tsuna ne connaissait pas encore les mécaniques actuelles ) et **_Artisanat_** ( qui était au niveau 6, mais Shouichi et lui ne venait que de commencer ). Maintenant, c'était la couture.

« Et c'est comme ça que tu caches les points de l'oeil ! Là, ne semble-t-il pas plus joli ? » finit d'expliquer Haru.

Tsuna buvait ses paroles avec une intensité simple. Il accepta le tissu et l'aiguille qu'Haru lui tendait sans hésitation et commença à mettre en pratique ce que la jeune fille lui avait montré. À sa grande surprise, il s'amusait. Il se souvenait de ses camarades de classe qui se moquaient des loisirs féminins, mais ils n'avaient sûrement aucune idée de ce qu'ils rataient à cause de leur étroitesse d'esprit.

**[ _Couture_ a gangé un niveau ! ]**

**[ _Dextérité_ a gagné un niveau ! ]**

Et c'était autre chose à propos de ces nouvelles compétences. Certaines activités quotidiennes pourrait entraîner une augmentation de certains stats et compétences. Comment l'autre jour, après avoir passé trois heures à coudre, il avait appris la compétence _Dextérité._ Il avait admis, à contrecoeur, que c'était logique compte tenu de ce qu'il faisait.

**[ _Couture_ a gagné un niveau ! _Couture_ et C_uisson_ sont maintenant au niveau 10 ! Compétence passive : _Yamato Nadeshiko _a été créée ! ]**

« ... »

Tsuna ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. D'une part, Yamato Nadeshiko était une expression pour décrire la femme parfaite et il était un homme. D'autre part, c'était un terme qui décrivait sa mère et elle était tellement cool. Il se sentit légèrement offensé. Coudre et cuisiner n'était pas les seules compétences d'une Yamoto Nadeshiko. Sérieusement, si vous voulez utiliser une expression, le faire de la bonne façon ! Être appelé Yamato Nadeshiko était une insulte à toutes les autres femmes appelées avec le même terme dans le monde. Au moins, lui laisser le temps d'apprendre d'autre compétences d'abord !

* * *

**Flammes colorées**

Tsuna n'était pas totalement stupide malgré que ce que les autres et lui-même pensaient. Il savait que que les gens étaient représentés par différentes couleurs mais la palette se limitait qu'à ceux de l'arc-en-ciel. Sa mère et lui étaient oranges, Kyoko était indigo Haru vert, Hana rouge, Hibari violet et Shouichi ainsi que Ryohei étaient jaunes. Evidemment, cela voulait dire quelque chose mais Tsuna n'en était pas totalement sûr. C'était seulement après avoir activé sa compétence _Flammes du Ciel_ qu'un soupçon s'était glissé dans son esprit. Si les mots étaient oranges comme ses flammes, cela voulait dire que les autres avaient des flammes de la même couleur que leurs mots.

Etonnamment, il s'approcha en premier de la seule personne qui pourrait poser des questions sur les flammes. Kurokawa Hana.

« Hana-chan... » commença Tsuna.

Hana le regarda, ennuyée.

« Quoi, Tsuna ? »

« Euh... » s'agita-til. « J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. S'il-te-plaît, ne le dis à personne ! »

Hana haussa un sourcil et se redressa, sa curiosité étant piquée. « Oh ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Tsuna regarda les gens dans la salle de classe.

« Pourrait-on aller où il y aurait moins de personnes ? »

Hana s'était tu pendant un certain temps, comparant l'effort qu'il lui faudrait pour se déplacer et sa curiosité, pesant entre les deux. Sa curiosité l'emporta à la fin.

« Très bien, Tsuna. Je te suis. »

« Tu promets de le dire à personne ! » insista Tsuna.

Hana roula des yeux.

« D'accord, d'accord, je le promets. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Euh... je suis tombé d'un pont l'autre jour- »

« Tu es _quoi ?! _» cria Hana. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Non, attends, question stupide. Tu es ici, évidemment que tu vas bien. »

Tsuna était un peu surpris pas la préoccupation de la jeune fille. Il pensait qu'elle le tolérait seulement parce que Kyoko et lui étaient amis. C'était agréable de savoir que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas mort, mais quelque chose s'est passé... »

Tsuna tendit la main et se concentra. Une petite flamme orange apparut dans la paume de sa main, faisant en sorte qu'Hana le regardait avec de gros yeux. Tsuna éteignit rapidement sa flamme et sourit timidement.

« Donc oui. Je me demandais si tu pouvais le faire aussi ? »

« Bien sur que je ne peux pas le faire ! » s'écria la jeune fille. « Je ne suis pas une cinglée comme toi ! »

Immédiatement après avoir dit ça, elle se mordit les lèvres et détourna le regard. Tsuna, sachant qu'elle regrettait ses paroles, ne les avait pas prit à coeur.

« Je ne savais pas que je pouvais le faire et tu ne sauras pas avant d'essayer » la pressa le petit brun. « Peux-tu au moins essayer ? »

Hana hésita, mais un regard vers Tsuna et elle céda. Le brun ignora résolument l'écran qui montrait **[ _Mignon_ a gagné un niveau ! ]** et sourit.

« Bien sur, mais ne sois pas trop déçu si rien ne se passe. » déclara Hana.

« Sawada Tsunayoshi. » commença la jeune brune dans un ton impassible. « Je veux que tu saches qu'avant ton arrivée, je vivais une vie totalement normale. »

Leurs yeux étaient fixés sur la flamme rouge qui brûlaient sur la main d'Hana.

« Eh bien, » dit faiblement Tsuna. « Au moins, on sait que tu peux le faire aussi. »

« Hmm. »

Hana ferma sa main, éteignant sa flamme dans son poing et fixa Tsuna.

« Penses-tu que Kyoko peut le faire aussi ? »

* * *

Il s'était avéré qu'elle le pouvait et, comme l'avait prédit Tsuna, ses flammes étaient de couleur indigo.

Lorsque Tsuna emmena Haru dans le groupe, les deux autres filles ne tardèrent pas à lui donner un chaleureux accueil et lui enseignèrent comment activer ses flammes vertes. Tsuna frissonna quand il se souvint du rire d'Haru lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait utiliser ses flammes pour durcir et renforcer ce qu'elle faisait. Et bien sur, Kyoko ne pouvait pas garder les choses secrètes longtemps face à son frère aîné, Ryohei rejoignit rapidement le groupe pour découvrir ses flammes jaunes terriblement brillantes.

Son gain d'expériences monta à un taux horriblement rapide après.

Deux heures après que Ryohei avait découvert, Tsuna céda auprès de sa conscience coupable et en parla à Shouichi. Une étrange lueur s'était allumée dans les yeux du garçon aux cheveux roux et il murmura quelque chose à propos de recherches et d'expériences avant de disparaître chez-lui. Tsuna ne voulait pas savoir.

* * *

« Tsuna, » commença Hana. « Pourquoi suis-je la première personne à qui tu as parlé de ces flammes ? J'avais l'impression que tu dirais à Kyoko en premier. »

« Eh bien... J'avais senti que tu étais la meilleure personne à qui il fallait en parler et qui pourrait réfléchir à ça avant de sauter aux conclusions. Et d'ailleurs, tu es mon amie, non ? »

Tsuna sourit.

« ... »

Hana détourna les yeux.

« Ouais, je suis ton amie. »

« Vous vous sentez plus proche de _Kurokawa Hana_. Votre lien avec _Kurokawa Hana _a gagné un niveau ! »

Pour une raison quelconque, Tsuna ne pensait pas que la Voix était aussi irritante qu'avant.

* * *

Tsuna et ses amis était assis dans le terrain abandonnées de Kokuyo, qui était rapidement devenu leur lieu de réunion après la découverte des flammes, quand Ryohei posa une question.

« Tsuna, je me souviens que tu pensais qu'Hibari aurait des flammes violettes. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire à ce sujet ? »

Tsuna était bouche-bée d'horreur à cette question et secoua la tête de gauche à droite rapidement. Hana regarda Ryohei comme s'il était un idiot.

« Tu veux sérieusement que le singe violent apprenne _à contrôler le feu ? _» demanda Hana, incrédule.

Ryohei sembla confus.

« Pourquoi pas ? » sourit-il en frappant son poing en l'air. « Ce serait formidable s'il devenait plus fort et rejoint le club de boxe ! »

Hana soupira de dégoût et détourna les yeux, vaincue par la stupidité de Ryohei.

* * *

En fin de compte, Tsuna n'avait pas besoin de le dire à Hibari.

Il avait découvert en surprenant Tsuna et Kyoko pratiquer leur contrôle sur leurs flammes et avait ensuite essayé de se battre avec eux pour une raison ou une autre. Tsuna avait, pour la première fois, utilisé ses flammes de manière offensives contre quelqu'un. Après le combat que le petit brun avait visiblement perdu, Hibari avait demandé à apprendre à activer ses propres flammes.

A la fin de la leçon impromptue pour Hibari, Tsuna essayait ne de pas penser aux conséquences de l'augmentation du lien qu'il avait avec _Hibari Kyoya._

**[ _Hibari Kyoya_ a définitivement rejoint votre groupe comme un type combattant actif. Vous pouvez maintenant demander à _Hibari Kyoya_ de se battre à vos côtés pendant une période de temps indéfinie. ]**

Tsuna n'allait jamais demander de l'aide à Hibari. _Jamais_.

* * *

**Se battre**

Un jour, Kyoko et Haru avaient respectivement traîné Tsuna et Hana au club de boxe de Nanimori.

« Onii-san ! Apprends-nous à nous battre ! » exigea Kyoko.

« Oui, Ryohei-san ! » Haru continua. « Nous devons apprendre à nous défendre ! »

Hana et Tsuna s'était regardé avec les mêmes regards désespérés.

Aucun d'eux n'étaient fait pour la boxe à la déception de Kyoko et Haru et au soulagement d'Hana et de Tsuna. Heureusement – ou malheureusement, cela dépendait surtout du point de vue – Shouichi avait une solution au problème. Pendant le long moment où il s'était enfermé chez-lui ( qui était un totale de deux semaines et trois jours ), Shouichi avait fait d'enthousiasmes recherches sur les flammes et leurs attributs. Lorsque Tsuna demanda où Shouichi avait exactement trouvé ses informations, le roux avait balayé sa requêtes d'un simple geste de la main.

Tsuna ne savait pas s'il devait être inquiet ou pas.

Puis Kyoko apprit à maîtriser les illusions et les choses ne furent plus jamais comme avant.

* * *

Le jour où Shouichi et Haru avait réussit à travailler ensemble pour créer des armes pour toutes les personnes du groupe, Tsuna avait décidé de totalement s'en laver les mains.

« Et c'est pour Tsuna-kun ! » dit Haru gaiement alors qu'elle remettait une paire de gants sans doigts en coton à Tsuna.

Il les examina et avait dû admettre que c'était vraiment bien fait. Il les mit et agita les doigts. Ils étaient incroyablement confortables.

« Essayes d'utiliser tes flammes ! » invita Shouichi.

Tsuna hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Immédiatement après, ses mains s'enflammèrent.

« Alors ? » demanda Sshouichi. « Comment est-ce ? »

« Euh... il est plus simple d'utiliser mes flammes et... je peux sentir qu'ils sont plus forts. » répondit Tsuna.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte que le roux prenait des notes et les échangeait avec Haru. Il n'en était pas vraiment surpris. Haussant les épaules, il décida qu'il serait préférable de pratiquer avec les gants histoire d'être prêt la prochaine fois qu'Hibari se montrerait pour exiger un combat de flammes. Non pas que cela aiderait beaucoup car Tsuna finissait toujours battu d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais les coups seraient moins douloureux s'il y était préparé. Et aussi s'il avait pu dormir huit à neuf heures la nuit précédente.

Après un certain temps de pratique, et quelques compétences augmentées en plus, Tsuna décida de regarder comment faisait ses amis. Shouichi prenait toujours des notes, observant tout le monde avec le même oeil critique. Haru était allé essayer ses nouvelles aiguilles à tricoter et Tsuna était vraiment inquiet en voyant de la foudre verte crépiter autour des longues aiguilles. Ou alors c'était le rire d'Haru qui le rendait inquiet. Les deux ensemble étaient tout simplement intimidants.

**[ _Miura Haru_ a définitivement rejoint votre groupe comme un type défense / combattant actif. Vous pouvez maintenant demander à _Miura Haru_ de se battre à vos côtés pour un temps indéfini. ]**

Hana avait reçu un jeu de cartes dont elle se servait comme de fléchettes. Après un moment d'observation et l'augmentation de son** _Hyper Intuition_**, Tsuna se rendit compte que lorsqu'elle jetait ses cartes, elle les chargeait de flammes rouges et quand lesdites cartes touchaient un objet, les flammes se transféraient et le désintégraient. Tsuna frissonna et regarda Kyoko.

**[ _Kurokawa Hana_ a définitivement rejoint votre groupe comme un type combattant actif. Vous pouvez maintenant demander à _Kurokawa Hana_ de se battre à vos côtés pour un temps indéfini. ]**

Kyoko tenait un parapluie pliable au-dessus de sa tête et virevoltait. Il était indigo avec des tournesols jaunes lumineux. La vue aurait pu être mignon, et aurait sûrement fait rougir Tsuna, si ce n'était pas les colonnes de glaces et de laves qu'elle semblait créer. Et avec le même sourire brillant. Tsuna pâlit. Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les filles de son groupe étaient de telles dures à cuire ?

**[_ Sasagawa Kyoko_ a définitivement rejoint votre groupe comme un type défense / combattant actif. Vous pouvez maintenant demander à _Sasagawa Kyoko_ de se battre à vos côtés pour un temps indéfini. ]**

« Extrême droite ! » cria Ryohei en frappant le mur avec ses nouveaux gants de boxes. Lorsque ses poings entrèrent dans un contact avec la paroi, une lumière jaune vif brilla de son gant et un grand trou se forma dans le mur. Fumée semblait apparaître des poings de Ryohei. L'oeil de Tsuna se crispa. _Tous _les personnes qui faisaient parti de son groupe étaient des durs à cuire. Il soupira et décida de se détendre. Si quelqu'un était venu et lui avait dit qu'il aurait d'aussi grands amis, sur lesquels il pourrait s'appuyer et s'amuser avec, il aurait ri. Mais il était là, assis avec ses amis et faire des choses bizarres ( NdA : Oh mon dieu, cette phrase. POURQUOI AVEC DES FILLES ? POURQUOI PAS AVEC HIBARI ?! )

Rouge pour Hana, orange pour lui, jaune pour Ryohei et Shouichi, vert pour Haru, indigo pour Kyoko et violet pour Hibari. Tout ce qu'il manquait était le bleu et, ainsi, un arc-en-ciel pourrait être formé. Tsuna eut un petit rire à cette pensée. Il devrait peut-être inviter quelqu'un avec des mots bleus au-dessus de la tête dans leur groupe et le nommer « Rainbow ». Ce serait drôle.

* * *

Quelque part au milieu d'un terrain de baseball, Yamamoto Takeshi éternua.

« Ça va, Yamamoto ? » demanda l'un de ses coéquipiers.

Il força automatiquement un sourire sur son visage.

« Oui, parfaitement ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et rentre. Je vais rester pratiquer un peu plus. »

« Très bien ! » répondit son coéquipier. « Prends soin de toi ! Nous ne voulons pas que notre ace tombe malade juste avant le grand match, non ? »

Lorsque ses camarades partirent, Yamamoto Takeshi perdit son sourire dans un soupir. Il regarda sa batte de base-ball avec lassitude. Pour une raison quelconque, il croyait que quelque chose manquait. Mais quoi ?

* * *

**Plus de neuf milles**

L'anniversaire de Kyoko approchait et Hana ainsi que Tsuna se promenaient en ville à la recherche d'un cadeau d'anniversaire pour elle. Tsuna regardait un peu partout alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues et entraient au hasard dans les magasins.

« Que dirais-tu de celui-là ? » demanda Tsuna.

Hana regarda la boutique et leva un sourcil.

« Une boutique d'antiquités ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Tsuna sourit timidement.

« Ça ne ferait pas de mal d'y jeter un coup d'oeil. D'ailleurs, l'on pourrait trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. » expliqua-t-il. Hana sourit.

« Bien sur. Mais si nous voulons acheter quoique ce soit, tu payes. » et avec cela, elle entra dans la boutique.

« Hiie ! _Hana-chan ! _» gémit Tsuna.

Elle se mit à rire en réponse.

« Bienvenue, » les accueillit l'homme au comptoir alors qu'ils entraient dans la boutique.

Tsuna regarda par habitude et se figea. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

**[ Kawahira / Checker Face – Niveau +9'000 ]**

« Hum... Cet endroit n'est pas si mal. » commenta Hana en regardant les objets aux alentours.

Elle se tourna vers Tsuna, sur le point de dire quelque chose mais s'arrêta et soupira.

« C'est dommage qu'elle n'est pas du genre à apprécier de telles choses. Partons juste lui acheter des décorations pour ses clés et faire avec, » continua-t-elle en douceur tout en accrochant un bras autour de Tsuna et en le glissant en dehors de la boutique.

Quand ils furent à une distance raisonnable, elle se mit en face de Tsuna, ses mains sur ses hanches avec un regard inquiet.

« Okay. Parle. » a-t-elle exigé.

« I-il est... fort... » Tsuna bégaya.

Hana fronça les sourcils.

« Dangereux ? »

« Je ne pense pas. »

Son _Repérer l'Intention de Tuer _ne l'avait pas alerté, mais cela ne signifiait pas que l'homme n'était pas hostile.

« Mais... »

« Faire attention, c'est ça ? » termina Hana sans peine. « Ne pas le provoquer ou rien de ce genre. Bon, j'ai compris. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour garder les autres en ligne si jamais nous le revoyons à nouvea. »

Elle n'avait pas remis en question les mots de Tsuna, ayant compris il y avait un certain temps que le garçon avait une perception étrangement précise des gens autour de lui.

« Ouais... merci. » sourit faiblement Tsuna.

Il commençait enfin à se calmer.

« Allons-nous continuer de chercher un cadeau pour Kyoko-chan ? »

« Bien sur. Et comme je devais te couvrir, tu payes. » sourit Hana.

« M-mais..! Hana-chan ! »

* * *

**Clôture et petits objets**

Tsuna regardait la clôture qui était à la hauteur de son genou résolument. Il savait qu'il était un peu comme un personnage de jeu en ce moment, dont il devait tester quelque chose.

« Tsuna-kun, est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? » demanda Kyoko derrière lui.

Il secoua la tête, ne voulais pas l'inquiéter.

« Ce n'est rien, Kyoko-chan. Je veux juste voir si je peux faire quelque chose. »

En prenant une profonde inspiration, il leva son pied gauche et enjamba la clôture. Jusqu'ici, tout allait bien. En équilibre sur son pied gauche, il apportant simplement son pied droit de l'autre côté.

...

« Oui ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Je peux encore enjamber les choses ! »

Il était au milieu d'une danse de la victoire lorsqu'il réalisa que Kyoko était toujours là. Immédiatement, sa danse prit fin et son visage rougit. Oh Dieu. Il venait d'agir comme un parfait idiot en face de son béguin. A contrecoeur, il se retourna pour voir Kyoko avec son sourire habituel.

« C'est très bien, Tsuna-kun ! » dit-elle en battant les mains de joie, vraiment heureuse pour lui.

« ... »

Parfois, Tsuna était vraiment inquiet pour Kyoko.

* * *

_Continuer ?_

_[ Oui ] [ Non ]_

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur**_

**Aucune inquiétude, les gardiens de Tsuna ne seront pas remplacés. Au moins, je ne le pense pas.**

**Haru prendrait la place de Lambo pour certaines choses, cependant. Elle ne laisserait pas sérieusement un enfant de se battre. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, Hana ferait un bras droit assez décent. Ahah, Gokudera a une concurrence pour cette place.**

**Bien qu'il ne soit pas mentionné, Tsuna et ces amis ont des liens dans entre les niveaux 5 / 6, oui, même avec Hibari. Aussi, le drapeau de Tsuna avec Shouichi était le drapeau de la romance route. Lol.**

* * *

**Note de la traductrice**

**J'ai fait ça en un jour. Je suis tellement fière de moi. Mais il ne faudrait pas s'attendre à ce que les chapitres viennent aussi vite : je ne suis pas Dieu. Juste super motivée de temps en temps. Ahah.**

* * *

**Commentaires :**

** Ori12 : Comme tu as pu le voir, oui, je l'ai vite traduit. Ahah.**

** Akuuma Tsukeshine : Merci xD Je peux t'assurer que la suite ne te décevra pas. J'ai lu plusieurs fois cette fiction et elle était toujours aussi sympa à mes yeux !**


	3. Pré-chaos, chapitre III

**Game of Life n'est pas de moi. Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas et je pense que ce serait la dernière fois que je mettrais ce message. Après trois chapitres, vous devez avoir compris...**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai foiré le calendrier parce que je voulais ajouter certaines scènes plus que d'autres. Et comme nous sommes dans une joyeuse crack fic, _Tsuna modifiera tout._

* * *

**Quête**

Sur le chemin menant vers le terrain de Kokuyo, un morceau de papier attira l'attention de Tsuna. C'était un dépliant pour un concours d'invention dans lequel les participants devaient envoyer les plans de leurs idées et la liste des matériaux nécessaires. Il semblait quelque peut rudimentaire, mais ça n'avait pas pour autant déclencher des alarmes dans la tête de Tsuna. Alors le petit brun ramassa le papier. Immédiatement, un écran orange apparut en face de son visage.

**[ Quête disponible : Type création. Voulez-vous accepter la quête ? ]**

Tsuna ignora l'écran. Il accepterait la quête si Shouichi et Haru désiraient participer au concours avec lui. La participation en groupe était autorisé, après tout.

* * *

**Idée**

Ils allaient faire des bottes de vol. _Des bottes de vol._ La première suggestion d'Haru était de créer des bottes alimentées par les flammes d'un individu, mais il avait été refusé car tout le monde ne savait pas comment utiliser leurs flammes. Pas conséquent, Shouichi suggéra un mécanisme de vol stationnaire pour aller avec les bottes. Haru avec accepté avec enthousiasme et les deux avaient commencé à discuter de choses bizarres scientifiques que Tsuna n'avait aucune moyen de comprendre. Cependant, comment Haru semblait vraiment déçue de ne pas pouvoir concevoir des bottes de flammes, Tsuna décida de parler.

« Eh bien, nous pouvons faire deux prototypes semblables, non ? Nous pouvons nous concentrer sur des bottes de vol pour le concours et des bottes de flammes pour un projet de côté. Nous avons le temps, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il.

Les yeux de Shouichi et Haru étincelèrent à l'idée.

« Oui ! Cela semble amusant ! » s'exclama Haru. « Et nous pouvons faire en sorte que les autres travaillent avec nous pour les bonnes de flammes ! »

**[ Quête acceptée : Type création. ]**

Et ce fut le début d'une belle et longue chaîne de quêtes secondaires, bien que Tsuna ne le savait pas.

* * *

**Amusement**

Tsuna était inquiet. Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à son environnement dans le passé, mais maintenant qu'il possédait Hyper Intuition à des niveaux extrêmes, c'était un peu dur de rester ignorant des choses qui l'entouraient. Récemment, il était très conscient que son camarade de classe, Yamamoto Takeshi, et l'atmosphère presque volatile autour de lui. Il semblait que personne ne l'avait remarqué, considérant que Yamamoto avait cette tendance à garder les gens à bout de bras, sans même qu'ils le sachent. Bon Dieu, savait-il même qu'il le faisait ?

"Tsuna-kun?"

La voix de Kyoko le tira de sa contemplation. Il la regarda.

« Ah, désolé, » rougit-il avec un air penaud. « Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention. »

Kyoko ne semblait pas du tout vexée, mais plutôt amusée.

« Tsuna-kun continue à regarder Yamamoto. Veux-tu lui parler ? » demanda-t-elle.

Tsuna ne répondit pas, s'agitant et finissant par laisser tomber son regard vers sa nourriture. Il entendit Hana soupirer.

« Sérieusement, Tsuna. Je peux dire que tu es en train de mourir d'envie de lui dire quelque chose. Vas le faire. » ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Avec tous les encouragements de ses amis, Tsuna avait réussi à rassembler assez de courage pour aborder Yamamoto. Il se tenait devant le bureau de l'autre garçon, gigotant de gêne. Yamamoto leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un sourire qui n'atteignit pas tout à fait ses yeux.

« Ah, Tsuna ! As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda Yamamoto.

« Hum... Euh... » Tsuna n'osait pas rencontrer ses yeux avec ceux de Yamamoto. « Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre pour moi de de parler avec toi de ce sujet mais... tu sembles plus mince ? Peut-être que tu pousses trop loin ? Tu sembles vraiment stressé... et j'ai vu que tu restais souvent après les cours pour pratiquer. » Il prit un profonde inspiration. « Je sais que ce n'est pas ma place, mais je suis un peu inquiet pour toi. »

Tsuna hasarda un oeil à Yamamoto juste à temps pour voir une courte lueur de vulnérabilité sur son visage avant que ce dernier ne soit recouvert d'un masque souriant. Un des coéquipiers de Yamamoto intervint dans la conversation.

« Dégage, Dame-Tsuna, » ricana-t-il. « Tu ne sais rien sur le baseball. Et Yamamoto a _besoin_ de passer un peu de temps pour pratiquer parce qu'il est notre meilleur joueur et notre as. »

Tsuna fronça le nez.

« Oui,_ tout le monde_ est censé pratiquer, mais pas au prix de sa santé personnelle ! Et... N'êtes-vous pas censé pratiquer avec vos coéquipiers ? Personne ne reste vraiment derrière avec Yamamoto-san... »

« ... »

Yamamoto regarda Tsuna.

« Je vais bien, merci pour ta préoccupation, » dit-il d'un ton qui mettait clairement fin à la discussion.

Tsuna hésiter pendant un moment avant de céder.

« Si tu en es sur, Yamamoto-san. »

Depuis cet incident, Takeshi avait commencé à être plus conscient de Tsuna. Avant, il connaissait le petit brun comme un camarade de classe que lui et tous ses coéquipiers appelaient Dame-Tsuna. Il était aussi la seule personne à faire un score aussi bas que le sien pendant les tests. Cependant, en dehors de ces petits morceaux d'informations, Takeshi ne savait rien d'autre. Il se souvenait vaguement que Tsuna n'avait pas vraiment d'amis et avait tendance à manger seul pendant le déjeuner. Il semblait que ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui il avait passé l'heure du déjeuner avec Kyoko et Kurokawa à discuter et rire de choses et d'autres.

On dirait qu'ils s'amusaient.

Il y avait autre chose au sujet de Tsuna que Takeshi avait remarqué : bien que Tsuna ne l'avait plus approché depuis la dernière fois, il pouvait encore voir le brunet lui lancer des regards concernés à chaque fois qu'il croyait que Takeshi ne remarquait pas. C'était comme le jour où le plus grand avait un peu abusé de l'entraînement et avait fini avec une légère douleur musculaire. Il avait pensé avoir plutôt bien caché son état, même son père ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais il y avait une marque efficace de baume musculaire dans son casier le lendemain. Bien qu'il n'y avait aucune note, Takeshi savait qui avait fait ça.

Il se demandait pourquoi Tsuna avait soudainement décidé de prendre connaissance de lui. Pourquoi avec qu'il se souciait ? Tsuna n'était pas son coéquipier il ne serait pas affecté si Takeshi ne faisait pas bien le baseball.

* * *

Tsuna avait donné à Takeshi des regards de plus en plus inquiets. Il avait réalisé que le joueur de baseball se sentait anormalement fatigué. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se pousser comme ça hier, mais ses coéquipiers étaient préoccupés par ses performances en déclin. Takeshi ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber, donc il était resté pratiqué. Il n'aurait pas dû. En bref, il avait pensé rester ce jour-là pour pratiquer encore, mais avait rapidement écarté l'idée quand son corps et son esprit avaient rejeté ensemble la chose insensée. Il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose dans son état d'hébétude.

Il traversait la route complètement léthargique, sans regarder dans les sens de la circulation.

Un klaxon le tira de son épuisement et il leva les yeux. Un grand camion klaxonnait fort, fonçant directement sur lui. Le véhicule essayait de ralentir, mais Takeshi savait qu'il était déjà trop tard. Ses pieds ancrés au sol et son esprit complètement vierge.

« Yamamoto-san ! » cria une voix familière.

Il fut ensuite poussé avec force sur le trottoir, de l'autre côté de la route. Se retournant rapidement, sa bouche s'ouvrit d'horreur en voyant le camion entrer _littéralement_ dans Tsuna. Et puis il ne pouvait plus voir Tsuna. Le petit corps était caché derrière le véhicule qui continuait à rouler et, quelque part dans l'esprit du joueur de baseball, il enregistra automatiquement que c'était un délit de fuite.

Une fois le camion passé, il n'y avait plus de danger, et Takeshi traîna rapidement le corps du brunet vers le trottoir. Alors qu'il portait le corps de Tsuna, le plus grand crut entendre des marmonnements à propos de « sommeil optimal » et « statistiques du déjeuner ».

« Que diable pensais-tu faire ? » voulut crier Takeshi, mais, pour une raison quelconque, les mots étaient sortis étouffés.

Tsuna cligna des yeux et secoua la tête.

« Mon corps s'est déplacé de lui-même. Mais assez parlé de moi, tu n'es pas blessé ? Tu sembles pâle. »

Takeshi ne pouvait pas y croire.

« Tu viens de te faire écraser par un camion ! » sa voix semblait hystérique.

Pourquoi Tsuna n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver ? Le brunet regarda au loin.

« Euh, ça m'a juste coupé, » dit-il rapidement. « Je savais que je n'aurais pas été trop blessé, alors j'ai agis. Mais sérieusement, tu n'as pas l'air bien. Ne te surmènes-tu pas ? »

Les yeux bruns de Tsuna étaient de retour sur Takeshi et ils étaient rempli de préoccupation. Il s'inquiétait encore pour Yamamoto alors qu'il venait de se faire _shooté_ par une _foutue_ _voiture_. Takeshi en était abasourdi. Lentement, il se mit à rire, ce qui rendait Tsuna encore plus inquiet.

« Je t'ai vraiment perdu, Tsuna, » admit le joueur de baseball entre des crises de rire semi-hystériques.

Il sentait Tsuna se raidir un peu et frotter ses oreilles.

« Yamamoto-san ? Je pense que tu as besoin de repos. »

* * *

Le lendemain, Takeshi rejoignit Tsuna, Kyoko et Hana au déjeuner. En dehors de « Cool, _un autre_ singe » de Kurokawa, il n'y avait pas d'objections.

Deux semaines plus tard, Tsuna aidait Takeshi à créer un beau et calme feu bleu.

* * *

Takeshi aimait traîner avec le groupe de Tsuna. Il n'y avait pas de pression ni d'attentes placées sur lui et ils ne pensaient pas qu'il aurait dû être quelqu'un autre que lui-même. Takeshi aimait particulièrement Tsuna qui semblait toujours les acceptés comme ils étaient avec une étrange sorte d'exaspération.

C'était au moment où Takeshi, assis sur un pilier cassé, regardait le groupe remplis de personnes colorées créant des feux tout aussi colorés qu'il réalisa que ces gens étaient vraiment ses amis et qu'il aimait passer du temps avec eux. Alors qu'il pensait ça, il remarqua Tsuna se vouter et gémir, se bouchant les oreilles avec ses mains. Un simple, mais bien réel, sourire naquit sur le visage de Takeshi.

Il s'amusait.

* * *

**Point d'inventaire**

Nanimori était une ville relativement petite, et il était donc difficile de se procurer certains éléments. Surtout si les éléments en question étaient étranges, presque obscures, des choses nécessaires à la création des bottes de vols stationnaires. Afin d'obtenir ces pièces, Tsuna avait besoin de prendre le train pour une autre ville. Il savait qu'il aurait pu les faire livrer, mais cela aurait pris une semaine pour arriver et vu le coût, ce n'était pas la peine. D'ailleurs, sa mère n'était pas contre le laisser partir tant qu'il rentrait à temps pour le dîner.

Il était trois heures de l'après-midi lorsque Tsuna terminait enfin ses achats. Et il était perdu, ce qui était regrettable. Il ne semblait y avoir personne aux alentours et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de maisons. Il regardait sa montre pour vérifier l'heure quand il remarqua un visage blond très familier. Tsuna se raidit et se retourna juste à temps pour voir le blond entrer dans la seule maison de la région. Le petit brun plissa les yeux de colère et tira sur ses gants. Il n'y avait pas erreur sur la personne. Il ouvrit la porte de force, arrachant les gonds avec.

« Vieil homme ! » grogna-t-il. « Tu ferais mieux d'a- »

Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit son père tenant un homme roux complètement terrifié. Derrière l'homme était une femme avec de longs cheveux blonds, un garçon de son âge avec des cheveux rouges en désordres et une petite fille avec les mêmes cheveux, une barrette en forme de cerise sur une mèche. Une partie hystérique de son esprit lui disait que la barrette cerise jurait horriblement avec les cheveux de la fille et une plus grande partie de son esprit lui hurlait de _regarder son père._

"P-Pape?" Begaya-t-il.

Le sac en plastique était tombé de ses mains pour atterrir sur le sol avec fracas. Cela le surprit assez pour qu'il remarqua les écrans bleus et réalisa que ses compétences **_Repérer l'Intention de Tuer_** et **_Hyper Intuition_** lui répétaient désespérément que cet homme qui ressemblait à son père n'était _pas_ son père. Tsuna leva les yeux pour regarder au-dessus de la tête de l'homme pour en avoir la confirmation et vit **[ Daemon Spade, Niveau 520 ]** en lettres indigo.

« Vous n'êtes pas mon père, qui diable êtes-vous ? »

Les mots dégringolaient de ses lèvres mais l'homme qui portait le visage de son père – _illusions, lui disait son Hyper Intuition, tout comme Kyoko_ – se détourna sans faire attention au brunet et reporta son attention sur le pistolet et l'homme aux cheveux rouges qu'il était sur le point de tuer. Les yeux de Tsuna se rétrécirent et il disparu pour réapparaître devant l'homme dans un éclat de flammes oranges. Un sentiment de satisfaction enfla en lui lorsque l'illusionniste élargissait les yeux de surprise alors que Tsuna le désarma pout ensuite l'envoyer au mur. Sans perdre de temps, le brunet attrapa l'homme et vola hors de la maison.

« Lâche l'illusion, » exigea Tsuna.

L'illusionniste regarda le garçon un moment avant de laisser échapper un rire effrayant.

« Nufufu... Donc, tu es le descendant de Giotto, » dit-il alors que le visage du père de Tsuna fondait pour révéler un homme avec des cheveux ayant une nuance inquiétante de bleu. Tsuna se demandait quelle genre de personne avait un rire comme ça et _comment est-ce que les cheveux de ce gars avaient tournés bleus_ avant de décider de l'ignorer. Il avait pratiqué l'art d'ignorer son incrédulité depuis qu'il s'était réveillé avec cette capacité étrange de gamer et n'allait pas abandonner maintenant.

« ... Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous parlez, » lui dit Tsuna. « Mais qu'importe. Nous allons continuer cette conversation plus tard parce que je dois rentrer avant le couvre-feu. Menu Jeu, articles. »

Immédiatement, comme il l'avait prédit, tout devint terne. Y comprit l'étrange illusionniste aux cheveux bleus dans ses mains. Tsuna regarda l'écran orange en face de lui qui montraient beaucoup de cases vides. Il n'avait jamais utilisé cette fonction bizarre avant, mais il y avait une première fois à tout. Il s'arma de courage, prit une profonde respiration et...

Poussa l'illusionniste au cheveux bleus dans l'écran.

Pour sa joie, le bleuté disparu pour laisser une version chibi de lui dans l'une des cases en haut à gauche. Dieu merci, cela fonctionnait. Maintenant, il devait revenir à cette maison et récupérer son sac plastique. Ça allait être maladroit.

* * *

« Merci beaucoup ! »

Après avoir donné à l'homme aux cheveux rouges une brève explication - « Je pensais que c'était mon père mais ce n'était pas le cas et je l'ai enfermé quelque part dont il ne pourrait pas sortir. » - tout en évitant soigneusement de parler d'espace de stockage. L'homme était devenu reconnaissant pour l'enfant qui venait de lui sauver la vie, à sa famille et lui. Tsuna découvrit assez rapidement que l'homme se nommait Kozarto Makoto, un marchand d'art qui serait très heureux d'offrir quoique ce soit à Tsuna. Auquel Tsuna refusa gracieusement.

« Vous devez réparer votre maison ! Et je suis vraiment désolé pour la porte... »

Tsuna regardait autour de lui pour trouver un chemin par où s'enfuir. Ils avaient déjà pu découvrir qu'il vivait à Nanimori et Tsuna ne voulait pas vraiment en dire plus. Que faire s'ils parlaient à d'autres personnes au sujet de ses flammes ?

« Oh, ce n'est rien. Nous pouvons réparer simplement. Tu nous as sauvé ! Laisses-nous au moins t'inviter à dîner ! »

« Ah, j'ai déjà promis à ma mère que je serais à la maison pour le dîner, donc je ne pourrais pas. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Mais laisses-nous au moins faire quelque chose pour toi ! »

« Euh... je suis perdu alors pourriez-vous me montrer le chemin vers la gare, s'il-vous-plaît ? » demanda Tsuna, cherchant un moyen désespéré de rentrer chez-lui avant le couvre-feu de sa mère...

« Bien sur ! »

Kozarto Makoto semblait vraiment heureux de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour son sauveur.

« Enma, pourquoi ne pas montrer le chemin pour Tsuna-san ? »

Le garçon au cheveux rouges regarda Tsuna. Le brunet essaya de lui sourire mais cela ne faisait que faire détourner le regard de l'autre.

« D'accord, papa, » murmura le garçon péniblement.

Tsuna se sentait maladroit sur l'ensemble de la situation. Un fois qu'ils étaient à une certaine distance de la maison, Tsuna parla.

« Hum... Enma-san ? Tu n'as pas à m'accompagner jusqu'à la gare si tu ne veux pas. Juste me montrer la direction et j'en serai reconnaissant. »

Ne Pas! »

Enma sembla surprit par sa propre audace.

« Je veux dire..., » continua-t-il. « Je pense que tu es vraiment cool, Tsuna-san, mais je ne suis... »

Tsuna cligna des yeux et regarda Enma, incrédule.

« Moi ? Cool ? Les gens ont tendance à m'appeler Dame-Tsuna et je ne sais pas faire grand-chose ! Je ne... suis cool que quand j'ai quelque chose à protéger, » admit Tsuna en détournant le regard. « Mais vraiment, je ne suis pas cool. Mes amis sont bien plus forts que moi. »

« M-mais, et le feu ? »

Tsuna regarda les mots rouges-bruns au-dessus de la tête d'Enma. C'était une nouvelle couleur qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

« J'ai confiance en Enma-san pour produire de belles flammes, » dit-il fermement.

Il regarda dans les yeux du rouge-tête qui s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Ah, Enma-san a de jolis yeux, » commenta Tsuna ne façon inconsidérée et le visage d'Enma vira au rouge.

« Vous avez établi un lien avec _Kozarto Enma_. Votre lien avec _Kozarto Enma_ est maintenant au niveau 1 ! Vous avez reçu le drapeau _Kozarto Enma_ ! »

Il était encore là, les chose étrange du drapeau. Quoi qu'il pouvait être, Tsuna allait sûrement le savoir plus tard.

« Le penses-tu vraiment ? » murmura Enma.

Tsuna hocha la tête et sourit. Il se demandait quel genre de flammes pourrait produire Enma.

( **[ _Mignon_ a gagné un niveau ! ]**

**[ _Sourire Eblouissant_ a gagné un niveau ! ]** )

« Je le pense, Enma-san. »

Tsuna entra ensuite dans un poteau et gémit de douleur, ce qui incita de rire d'Enma. Ils étaient arrivés à la gare.

« C'était agréable... de te rencontrer, Tsuna-san, » déclara Enma, « Penses-tu... que nous nous reverrons à nouveau ? »

« ... » Tsuna ne savait pas comment répondre à ça. « Si le destin le décrète, nous nous reverrons, » répondit-il en citant l'un des livres qu'Haru aimait lire.

Enma sourit pour la première fois.

« D'accord. _Je te reverrai, Tsuna-san. _»

* * *

Ce que les deux ne savaient pas, c'était que la prochaine fois qu'ils se reverraient, Enma serait un parrain de la mafia.

* * *

**Purification**

D'une part, il voulait laisser Daemon Spade dans son inventaire pour toujours. D'autre part, cela pourrait engendrer des effets secondaires dont il n'avait pas besoin. Après avoir parlé à Daemon quelques fois, il se décida à demander de l'aide à ses amis. Ils lui donnèrent plusieurs degrés de réactions.

Shouichi, Haru et Hana voulurent l'exorciser, alors il avait essayé. Cela ne fonctionna pas. Ryohei voulait se battre contre l'esprit, mais Tsuna refusa que le niveau de Daemon était de _cinq cents vingt_. Kyoko et Takeshi avaient alors suggéré qu'il devienne ami avec lui, ce qui était une idée risible.

Tsuna se demanda quel était le problème avec lui et essaya quand même.

Terminant le symbole étrange qui était censé enchaîné le fantôme à l'intérieur, Tsuna sortit Daemon de son inventaire et le plaça au milieu du symbole. Daemon avait l'air un peu agacé, mais surtout amusé.

« Bonsoir, Primo Jr., » salua-t-il. « Tu veux encore parler ? »

« Mon nom est Tsuna, » répondit le brunet par habitude. « En fait, non. Je voulais vous entendre parler. Pourquoi... êtes-vous devenu un fantôme ? »

Daemon semblait encore plus amusé et Tsuna s'arma de courage pour un autre long discours sur la gentillesse étant une faiblesse et qu'il devrait contrôler ses amis avec une poigne de fer ou quelque chose dans le genre. À sa grande surprise, Daemon commença à raconter une histoire. Une histoire sur un jeune noble qui était tombé pour une belle noble et rejoignit un groupe d'auto-défense pour ses beaux yeux. Il raconta la façon dont le groupe avait décidé de devenir plus fort au prix de la vie de la jeune fille. À la fin de l'histoire, Tsuna se battait contre les larmes.

« Vois-tu, maintenant, Primo Jr. ? La force est nécessaire pour survivre dans ce monde et même celle qui devait mourir le savait. »

Tsuna essuya ses yeux.

« Mais... je ne pense pas qu'elle réfléchissait comme ça, Daemon-san, » dit Tsuna.

Daemon plissa les yeux, mais attendit que le brunet développa son idée.

« Elle semblait avoir rejoint le groupe d'auto-défense pour se battre contre les forts et protéger les faibles. Si... si elle tournait le groupe en un empire impitoyable, ne serait-ce pas le contraire de ce qu'elle voulait au départ ? »

Lorsque Daemon ne répondit pas, Tsuna le regarda et vit qu'il semblait pâle et en état de choc. Enfin, plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

«... Daemon-san? »

« Je dois y aller... » dit calmement le bleuté d'une voix tremblante.

Il disparu tout simplement, laissant Tsuna dans une salle vide, observant le symbole qui était censé retenir le fantôme.

« D'accord... ? »

* * *

Au milieu de la nuit, quand Tsuna dormait, un écran surgit devant lui.

**[ Compétence active : _la Réforme du Mal _a été créée ! ]**

* * *

Daemon était parti depuis une semaine. En temps normal, il aurait été heureux du départ de l'illusionniste, mais là, maintenant, il était inquiet. Il espérant que le bleuté n'allait pas finir ce qu'il avait commencé avec la famille Kozarto. Et, contre sa rationalité, il était inquiet_ pour_ Daemon comme il n'avait pas semblé être dans son assiette lorsqu'il était parti. Il se demandait s'il devait visiter Enma ou pas – quand il rentra dans la salle à manger et laissa tomber son sac au sol. Daemon était debout au milieu de ladite salle et regardait Tsuna. Il semblait... mort. Encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Tsuna ne croyait pas que c'était effectivement possible.

« Bonjour Daemon-san, bon retour. »

Il avait décidé de briser la glace. Si les choses tournaient mal, il pourrait toujours pousser le bleuté dans son inventaire de nouveau.

« Primo Jr., » reconnut sourdement Daemon.

Tsuna s'agita dans un silence géné, essayant de trouver désespérément un moyen pour encourager Daemon. Il avait l'impression que le noble de l'histoire était en fait l'illusionniste et qu'il avait déformé la dernière volonté de son amante, tordant ce groupe d'auto-défense en quelque chose d'horrible. Mais ce n'était qu'une théorie.

« Je pense que la jeune noble aime toujours le noble, même après ce qu'il a fait. C'est parce qu'il le faisait par amour et vo-ses intentions étaient encore... »

Tsuna s'arrêta, incapable de terminer sa phrase. Ses intentions étaient bonnes ? En aucune façon. Ses intentions étaient pures ? Pouvait-on vraiment utiliser ce mot pour décrire Daemon ? Heureusement, il n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase, le bleuté l'ayant déjà comprise. L'illusionniste regarda Tsuna dans les yeux et sourit très, très faiblement.

"Merci, Tsunayoshi.»

Tsuna cligna des yeux de surprise. C'était la première fois que Daemon avait utilisé son nom.

« Vous avez établi un lien avec Daemon Spade. Votre lien avec Daemon Spade est au niveau 1 ! »

Un lien avec un fantôme. Etait-ce même possible ?

* * *

Daemon était assis dans le fauteuil de Tsunayoshi. Il était actuellement deux heures du matin et le brunet était profondément endormi. Daemon ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer les similitudes avec Giotto – même compassion, même cheveux, même façon de calmer Daemon... Cela donnait envie au bleuté de retourner à une époque plus simple, quand Vongola était encore petit, et que les liens entre eux étaient forts. Quand Elena était encore en vie.

Elena ...

Daemon regarda Tsunayoshi et fit une promesse.

« Je jure, Elena, je vais faire de mon mieux pour réparer mes torts et redresser Vongola au groupe d'auto-défense que tu aimais autrefois. »

* * *

**Nom**

Daemon s'était en quelque sorte installé dans le groupe. Au début, tout le monde était plus tendus autour de lui, mais ils s'était vite habitués à sa présence fantomatique et ses nombreuses disparitions. Tsuna utilisait la base « ne pas demander, ne pas répondre » et essayait de ne pas penser à ce que Daemon faisait. Que des bonnes choses, espérait-il. Tsuna se demandait comment il pourrait expliquer la situation à Enma. « Il était méchant, mais maintenant, il est gentil » n'était pas la meilleure façon de le faire.

« Primo Jr., as-tu un nom pour ce groupe ? » demanda Daemon.

Tout le monde s'arrêta dans leurs activités pendant un certain temps et essayèrent de se souvenir s'ils avaient nommé leur groupe. Non. Maintenant qu'ils y pensaient, ils n'avaient pas de nom. Daemon semblait l'avoir comprit et se mit à rire.

« Nufufu ~ pourquoi pas Hamagure ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Palourdes ? »

Ryohei était le premier à demander.

« Pourquoi palourdes ? »

« Nufufufu, parce que... » Daemon s'arrêta une fraction de secondes pour sortir une réponse. « Parce que comme les palourdes, vous protégez la chose précieuse au plus profond de vous : vos liens. »

Il serait si amusant s'ils acceptaient le nom.

Tout le monde sembla discuter du pour et du contre avant d'enfin venir à une conclusion.

« Très bien, » déclara Tsuna en haussant les épaules. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi pas- Disons simplement garder ce nom jusqu'à ce que l'on en trouve un meilleur. »

* * *

Il ne changèrent jamais le nom.

* * *

**Essais de prototypes**

Ils avaient fini de développer les prototypes des deux types de bottes et il était maintenant temps de tester, les frères et soeurs Sasagawa s'étant portés volontaires pour être les sujets de test. Après un match de pierre-papier-ciseaux, Kyoko prit les bottes de vol stationnaire et Ryohei s'équipa des bottes de flammes. À la surprise de Tsuna – ou peut-être pas. Shouichi et Haru avaient travaillé sur ces choses après tout – les prototypes fonctionnaient sans beaucoup de problèmes. Bien sur, ils auraient besoin de calibrer de petites choses ici et là, le rendre plus joli à regarder, mais ils travaillaient encore.

« Hahi, je me demande ce qui arriverait si tu donnais un coup de pied à quelqu'un alors que les bottes de flammes sont activés, » réfléchit Haru.

Tsuna la regarda avec alarme et recula de deux pas. Hana observait les bottes.

« Hey, Haru, Souichi. Pensez-vous pouvoir les rendre moins visibles et encombrants ? Et augmenter leur capacité de combat ? »

Lorsque Haru commença à marmonner des choses sur des mocassins et des pointes, Tsuna décida qu'il devrait travailler sur les bottes de survol et ignorer tout ce qui touchait au flammes.

* * *

_Continuer ?_

_[ Oui ] [ Non ]_

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur_**

**lol. Les personnages sont devenus OOC, n'est-ce pas ? Que vais-je faire maintenant...**

**Devrais-je continuer avec l'enfance de Tsuna ou passer à la vie quotidienne ?**

**Bottes de flammes. Ne suis-je pas innovante ? ( sarcasme )**

**Plus de choses peuvent être trouver sur mon trumblr. Je n'ai aucun scrupule à faire de l'auto-promotion.**

_**Note de la traductrice**_

J'ai plein de trucs à dire sur de chapitre. Peut-être parce qu'il est 4h48 du matin et que je n'ai pas eu de sommeil. Et que j'ai cours dans moins de deux heures.

J'aime Tsuna. Même quand il se fait shooté par un camion.

J'aime les couples Enma x Tsuna. Ils sont mignons. Je veux un Tsuna dominant.

Tsuna a mit _Daemon Spade_ dans un _endroit de stockage. _Y a que moi qui ai réagit ?

J'ai oublié ce que je voulais dire. Zut. Pas grave, je vais juste me coucher.

**Commentaires : **

**Shinonema : **Je pense deviner à quel point tu devais être heureux. Nous sommes tous des lecteurs, non ? Merci pour tes commentaires !

**Charlesdoudou :** Perso, j'aime bien les gardiens comme ils sont. Je ne suis pas super bien placée au sujet des jeux vidéos, merci pour la précision ^^ et merci pour tes commentaires !


	4. pré-chaos, chapitre IV

**Commentaire :**

Darkain : Merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot ! ^^

Tahury : Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis un UMA – le sommeil m'est étranger. lol. Je crois que Tsuna fera peur à Daemon plus tard. En fait, les filles seront plus effrayantes que Daemon xD et merci ! Je fais de mon mieux pour traduire vite xD

Kyu-chan : Ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ^^ Je crois que cela finira vite avec un All27... ahah ! Il y a 10 chapitres dans la fiction et j'en ai 4 déjà fait... Ce qui va être dur, c'est d'attendre la version anglaise ! Même pour moi...

**Note de l'auteur :** lol. Encore quelque chose qui n'est pas dans la timeline.

**Attention :** Des scènes de combats mal-écrits

Niveaux lorsque les bottes furent présentés :

**[ Sawada Tsunayoshi, Niveau 16 ]**  
**[ Sasagawa Ryohei, Niveau 26 ]**  
**[ Sasagawa Kyoko, Niveau 19 ]**  
**[ Kurokawa Hana, Niveau 17 ]**  
**[ Miura Haru, Niveau 19 ]**  
**[ Irie Shouichi, Niveau 23 ]**  
**[ Yamamoto Takeshi, Niveau 17 ]**  
**[ Hibari Kyoya, Niveau 50 ]**

* * *

**Soumission**

Enfin. _Ils avaient enfin achevé l'élaboration des bottes de vol._ Tsuna était assez confiant qu'avec une telle invention, ils pourraient obtenir l'une des dix premières places. Bien sur, ils pourraient être dans les trois premiers s'ils avaient envoyé leurs prototypes, mais de façon égoïste, ils avaient voulu les garder pour eux. Les bottes étaient les _leurs_, c'étaient _eux_ qui les avaient créées. Par conséquent, ils devraient les garder même s'ils avaient déjà les bottes de flammes. Mais ce n'était pas juste qu'ils devaient tout simplement remettre leurs prototypes comme ça.

« Hahi ! » déclara Haru avec enthousiasme. « J'espère que nous aurons la première place ! »

Shouichi réajusta ses lunettes.

« C'est une compétition dans le monde entier, il n'est pas très probable que nous allons gagner, » lui dit-il en faisait la moue.

« Ah~ »

Elle croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils en direction du rouquin.

« Shouichi-san doit avoir plus de confiance ! Notre travail dominera sûrement la concurrence, n'est-ce pas, Tsuna ? »

Tsuna voulait se mettre dans un coin.

« Eh bien... Shouichi-san a un point, » dit-il en faisant face à la chute du sourire d'Haru. Il termina rapidement sa phrase pour ne pas faire de peine à son amie. « Mais je ne serais pas surpris de nous voir dans le top dix. Haru-chan et Shouichi-san ont travaillé sur ce projet, après-tout. »

Ses paroles firent rougir les deux concernés.

« Tsuna-kun a aussi travaillé avec nous ! » récupéra rapidement Haru. « Donc nous aurons sans aucun doute la première place ! »

Les trois se mirent à rire et Tsuna souhaita que les choses ne changeraient jamais.

* * *

**Le prénom**

Tsuna fut de nouveau touché par une voiture. Il espérait que cela n'allait pas devenir une habitude.

« T-tu vas bien ? » demanda désespérément une voix doucereuse.

Tsuna grimaça en se mettant en position assise.

« Ouais, je vais bien, » répondit-il à la jeune fille à ses côtés. « Vous allez bien, le chat et toi ? »

La jeune fille regarda le chat orange sur ses genoux et hocha la tête docilement.

« Oui, nous allons bien, » murmura-t-elle. « Merci de nous avoir sauvés. »

« Ce n'est rien, » répondit automatiquement Tsuna.

Tsuna marchait vers le terrain de Kokuyo lorsqu'il vit un chat sur la route, sur le point de se faire écraser. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu réagir, une jeune fille au cheveux violets avait déjà sauté sur la chaussée pour ramasser l'animal. Cependant, elle ne bougea pas alors que la voiture se rapprochait de plus en plus, enracinée dans le sol par la peur. Se lamentant intérieurement de la similitude de cette situation et d'une autre, Tsuna se précipita sur la route et poussa la jeune hors du chemin. Après quoi, il se fit shooté par le véhicule.

Tsuna se relava, incitant la jeune fille à faire de même. Le chat sauta de ses genoux et s'enfuit. Tsuna roula des yeux, dans sa tête. Ingrat. Il se retourna vers l'inconnue et ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le dessus de sa tête par habitude.

**[ Yoinara Nagi, Niveau 9 ]**

Ensuite, il remarqua les éraflures et contusions sur les mains de la jeune fille. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Ah, mais tu es blessée ! » s'écria-t-il.

Elle regarda ses mains et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme ceux de Tsuna, comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué ses blessures avant que le petit brun ne les lui fasse remarquer.

« Tu dois rentrer chez-toi et te désinfecter, » lui dit Tsuna.

Quelque chose de sombre traversa les yeux de la violette avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard. Tsuna n'avait pas besoin de sa compétence _**Hyper Intuition**_ pour se dire que le sujet était une bombe sur laquelle il ne devrait pas marcher.

« Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi et je pourrais les désinfecter pour toi. C'est le moins que je puisse faire après t'avoir causer ces blessures. »

La jeune fille leva la tête à la déclaration du brunet et elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Tsuna ne lui en laissa pas la chance. Il savait, par expérience, que les plaies infectés était horriblement douloureux et il ne le souhaitait à personne.

« Allez. J'allais voir des amis, mais je suis sûr qu'ils ne se plaindront pas si j'amène quelqu'un avec moi. »

* * *

Comme l'avait prévu le brunet, ses amis ne dirent rien. En fait, les filles étaient ravies d'avoir une autre femme dans le groupe. Elles avaient arraché Nagi des mains de Tsuna dès qu'ils posèrent un pied dans le terrain de Kokuyo, abandonnant Tsuna à l'entrée. Après quelques secondes, il traîna derrière les filles, saisissant la trousse de premiers soins en chemin.

* * *

« À bientôt, Nagi-chan ! » s'agita Haru avec enthousiasme alors que le groupe quittait Kokuyo.

Nagi ne répondit pas, observant attentivement Tsuna. Il sourit.

« Tu es la bienvenue quand tu veux, Nagi-chan, » lui dit-il. « Tu es notre amie maintenant, une partie de notre groupe. »

Il s'arrêta une seconde.

« Enfin, si tu veux bien l'être, » poursuivit-il rapidement, ne voulant pas mettre de pression sur la jeune fille. « Parce que si tu ne veu- »

« N-non ! Enfin oui ! » cria Nagi.

Elle se tut et rougit.

« J-j'aimerai faire partie de votre groupe, Tsuna-san. »

« Oh, super ! » sourit Tsuna, tendant une main vers elle. « Bienvenue à Hamagure, Nagi-chan ! »

Pour la première fois depuis que Tsuna l'avait rencontrée, Nagi laissa échapper un lumineux et magnifique sourire.

« Vous avez établi un lien avec _Dokuro Chrome / Yoinara Nagi_ ! Votre lien avec _Dokuro Chrome / Yoinanara Nagi_ est maintenant au niveau 1 ! »

_Qui diable était Dokuro Chrome ?_

* * *

**Bienvenu en Italie**

« Tsu-kun ! » appela Nana depuis l'étage d'en dessous. « Il y a une lettre pour toi ! »

Une minute plus tard, elle vit son fils entrer dans la cuisine et lui tendit la lettre en question.

« Merci maman. »

Tsuna ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un large sourire se repartir sur son visage.

« Maman ! Tu te souviens du concours d'invention dans lequel Shouichi-sempai, Haru-chan et moi avions participé ? » demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Nana hocha la tête à son fils et prit sa lettre. Sa lecture finie, un sourire éclairait aussi son visage.

« La deuxième place ? » haleta-t-elle. « C'est merveilleux ! »

« N'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons même aller en Italie gratuitement pour la remise des prix ! » vibra Tsuna de joie. « Tous frais payés, y compris les frais d'hébergement et de nourriture ! »

Il regarda de nouveau ce qui était écrit sur la lettre.

« Ah, » commenta-t-il avec déception. « Il n'y a que trois billets... » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'en était-il de la supervision des parents ? Pourquoi ne prenaient-ils pas cela en compte ? Eh bien, il pourrait bien laisser sa place à quelqu'un d'autre.

« C'est bon, Tsu-kun. »

Tsuna cligna des yeux et regarda sa mère. Elle était souriante, mais quelque chose... Teintait son sourire.

« Je sais que les adultes sur place feront attention à vous... »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Mais tu reviendras, non ? Rapidement. »

En voyant la vulnérabilité de sa mère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire son père.

« Oui, je promets être de retour avant la fin de la semaine, » dit-il fermement. « Je ne vais pas te quitter. »

À ses mots, l'insécurité qui s'était installé sur la visage de sa mère s'évanouit et elle le poussa en dehors de la pièce.

« Très bien, Tsu-kun ! Allons annoncer la bonne nouvelle à vos amis ! »

* * *

Shouichi, Haru et Tsuna étaient en Florence, en Italie, deux jours plus tard. C'était une expérience plutôt désagréable pour les trois d'entre eux vu la barrière linguistique et le choc culturel, mais ils avaient tout de même réussi à sortir de l'aéroport.

Apparemment, l'hôtel dans lequel ils allaient loger était un bâtiment assez haut-de-gamme financé par la célèbre Vongola Corporation et il se trouvait quelque part dans les collines qui donnaient sur Florence. Dieu merci, un guide serait présent pour les prendre à l'aéroport ou ils ne trouveraient sûrement jamais le chemin vers l'hôtel. Ou simplement sortir de l'aéroport.

« Hahi ! » haleta Haru une fois qu'ils étaient entrés dans la voiture. « Et nos valises ? »

Le guide, qui s'était présenté comme Adriano, se retourna vers elle depuis son siège conducteur.

« Le personnel de Vongola les livrera directement dans vos chambres. »

Il y avait une pause avant que le guide ne continue.

« Donc, vous êtes ceux qui avaient travaillé sur les... Bottes de vol ? » demanda-t-il avec un japonais très accentué.

Il y eut un autre moment de silence gêné alors que les trois adolescents se regardèrent, se demandant qui allait parler.

« Oui, » déclara Tsuna. « Nous nous sommes amusés pendant la conception. »

« Je vois. » commenta le guide en leur donnant un regard attentif.

Tsuna se rapprocha de ses amis, un peu suspect de cet homme. Sa compétence _**Repérer le Danger **_( une compétence créée lorsque _**Repérer l'Intention de Tuer**_ avait atteint le niveau 20 )l'alertait de quelque chose. Dommage que l'habilité n'était qu'au premier niveau et Tsuna ne comprenait pas ce que ça essayait de lui dire.

Une autre raison de sa méfiance était que le guide s'était présenté comme Ariano mais les mots qui flottaient au-dessus de sa tête disaient **[ Eliseo Benedetti, Niveau 36 ]** dans des lettres rouges, claires. Mais comment pouvait-il mettre en garde ses amis sans alerter leur guide ?

« Où nous emmenez-vous ? » demanda soudainement Shouichi.

Tsuna remarqua alors qu'ils étaient loin des collines de Florence et se rapprochaient plutôt des bois. Le verre entre le siège conducteur et les sièges arrières se remonta, laissant les trois amis paniqués en essayant de sortir de la voiture. Soudainement, l'arrière de la voiture se remplissait d'un parfum douceâtre et, lorsque Tsuna le respira, l'air était glaciale. _Faux._ Ses membres devenaient lourds et engourdis, sa vision commençant à s'estomper. Immédiatement, il retint son souffle et regarda Shouichi et Haru.

« Essayez de ne pas respirer ! » cria-t-il.

Ils hochèrent la tête en essayant de lutter de leurs mieux contre les effets du gaz mais leurs mouvements devenaient de plus en plus léthargique.

**[ Compétence passive : _Résistance au Sommeil_ a été créée ! ]**

**[ Compétence passive : _Résister au Poison_ a été créée ! ]**

Tsuna plissa les yeux. Il savait que le gaz odorant était bizarre et leur donnait sommeil.

Lorsqu'il vit ses amis tombés dans l'inconscience, il voulut crier. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ?

La porte de la voiture s'ouvrit et un homme vêtu de noire regarda les adolescent avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Nous aurons besoin d'une drogue plus puissante. » dit-il en italien.

Tsuna savait que ce n'était pas de bonne nouvelle pour lui. Il essaya de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et l'homme tout en faisant attention à rester devant ses amis.

« N-ne les t-touchez pas ! » cria Tsuna.

Bien sur, ils ignorèrent ses mots et Eliseo entra dans la ligne de vision de Tsuna, tenant un morceau de tissus dans ses mains. Le brunet serra les dents et se déplaça vers l'arrière encore une fois. Quand l'homme força Tsuna à sortir de la voiture, il essaya de quitter les bras de l'italien mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Le plus âgé tenait fermement le visage de l'adolescent avec le tissus imbibé de drogue. Il essaya de retenir son souffle, les yeux fixés sur les hommes qui traînaient négligemment Haru et Shouichi hors de la voiture. Pourtant, sa vision se noircit et il sombra, inconscient.

* * *

Tsuna se réveilla dans une chambre crasseuse avec ses mains liés. Il avait un mal de tête, sa vision était appauvrit et son sens de l'ouïe étouffé. Quelque soit la drogue que les hommes avaient usé sur lui, ils avaient des effets secondaires complètement horribles. Il réalisa un peu plus tard que Shouichi et Haru étaient déjà réveillés. Lentement, il se redressa et vit que ses amis regardaient devant eux avec des visages de pierres froides. Hésitant, il vit un autre homme en costume. Il avait les cheveux orange et les yeux gris glacés avec une sorte d'humour sadique visant Tsuna en ce moment-même. Le brunet déglutit et leva les yeux au-dessus de la tête de l'homme.

**[ Demetrio Benedetti, Niveau 38 ]**

« Eh bien, « déclara Demetrio en japonais. « Il semble que votre petit ami s'est réveillé. Commençons la... négociation. »

Tsuna jeta un regard à Shouichi et Haru, mais les deux ne le regardaient pas.

« Nous ne ferons pas de bottes de vol pour vous, » répondit Haru.

Ses mains étaient serrés et tremblants, mais ses mots étaient fermes et inébranlables. Une lueur d'agacement traversa le visage de Demetrio et il gifla Haru. Shouichi et Tsuna essayèrent de la défendre, mais leurs liens ne leur permettaient pas de se déplacer.

« Ne la touchez pas ! » rugit Tsuna.

Demetrio se tourna vers Tsuna et sourit. Le sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

« Oh ? Tu veux être puni à sa place ? » ricana-t-il méchamment. « Très bien. »

Il alla vers Tsuna et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre du garçon, le forçant à se plier de douleur. Le brunet serra les dents, ne voulant pas donner la satisfaction de le voir crier à Demetrio. L'homme jeta un court regard à ses deux amis avant de sortir un couteau de poche.

« Si vous ne faites pas les bottes pour nous, je pourrai tailler de jolie cicatrices sur lui. »

Le couteau s'enfonça dans le bras de Tsuna, mais ne le fit pas saigner. Le garçon se raidit. Le visage de Shouichi était pâle – il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il devait souffrir des douleurs d'estomac – alors qu'il se retournait pour échanger un regard avec Haru. Lorsqu'elle hocha de la tête, Shouichi baissa les yeux vers le sol.

« Nous allons le faire, » dit-il sur un ton de défaite.

Les yeux de Tsuna s'agrandirent. _Non, ils ne pouvaient pas le faire !_ Qu'importait ce que les hommes voulaient faire avec les bottes, ce n'était sûrement pas quelque chose de bon. Il essaya de se relever mais le couteau pressé contre son bras et la drogue qui faisait encore effet dans son corps le gardèrent au sol.

« Je savais que vous seriez d'accords, » déclara joyeusement Demetrio.

Il cria ensuite quelque chose en italien et deux hommes entrèrent dans la salle pour délier les liens d'Haru et Shouichi. La jeune fille se releva rapidement et enleva sa veste pour la donner à Shouichi.

« Et lui ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant Tsuna. « Tu ne vas pas le libérer ? »

Demetrio rit.

« Non, je ne pense pas. Il fait une _excellente_ monnaie d'échange, » ronronna-t-il.

Haru baissa les yeux et soupira, les mains dans les poches.

« Très bien. Commençons, Shouichi-san. »

Soudain, il y eut une rafale de lumière jaune vif et Tsuna se trouva à quelques mètres du sol, hors de danger.

« Tiens bon, Tsuna, » murmura le rouquin. « Je te reposerai quand j'aurai trouvé un endroit sûr. »

Tsuna hocha la tête et passa un bras autour du cou de son ami pour ne pas tomber. Curieux, il baissa les pieds jusqu'au chaussures de Shouichi pour voir une paire de basket qui émettaient des flammes. Huh. Haru et lui avait finalement réussi à modifier les bottes de flammes.

Les trois hommes plus bas regardaient Tsuna et Shouichi, le choc clairement inscrit sur leur visage sous la forme de bouche-bées. Haru n'hésita pas à prendre sa chance et courut poignarder l'une de ses aiguilles dans le bras de l'homme qui avait frappé et menacé Tsuna. Demetrio laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur et essaya de renverser la jeune fille, tentative qui se solda par un échec car Haru avait réussi à activer ses flammes à temps pour électrocuter l'homme. Demetrio hurla de douleur et s'effondra par terre, inconscient.

« Demetrio ! » glapit l'un des hommes dans la salle.

Il fixa Haru.

« Toi, salope ! » cria-t-il en sortant une arme à feu. Haru ne lui laissa pas le temps de charger, frappant le pistolet pour le laisser voler et atterrir de l'autre côté de la salle avec fracas. Sans perdre un seul instant, elle frappa l'homme dans le plexus solaire avec le côté arrondis de son aiguille.

« Haru-chan ! Derrière toi ! » cria Tsuna de façon hystérique.

Alors qu'Haru lui tournait le dos, un autre homme avait sorti un couteau et essayait de poignarder son amie. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'une simple coupure après qu'Haru ait amélioré la résistance de ses vêtements. Elle essaya de blesser le dernier homme, mais il bloqua facilement son coup avec le couteau. L'effet de surprise avait maintenant disparu et il se battait avec toute sa puissance. Haru sentit les larmes de peur aux coins de ses yeux, mais elle ne pouvait pas pleurer : elle devait encore protéger Shouichi et Tsuna !

Voyant qu'Haru commençait à perdre du terrain face à son attaquant, Shouichi posa rapidement Tsuna par terre et lui donna sa veste.

« Reste ici, Tsuna, » lui dit son ami avant que des flammes jaunes flashèrent de ses chaussures et le propulsèrent à la tête de son ennemi.

L'homme ne s'attendait pas à l'attaque surprise de Shouichi et perdit sa concentration, trébucha, et permit à Haru de lui donner un coup dans l'entre-jambe. L'homme siffla de douleur, resserrant ses genoux et Haru l'assomma d'un coup de ses aiguilles.

« Shouichi-san. L'autre gars est encore conscient. »

Le rouquin hocha la tête et alla assommer l'un des ennemis qui faisait mine de se lever. Il s'effondra inconscient.

Haru se dirigea vers Tsuna et rompit les liens qui retenait son ami avec ses aiguilles à tricoter.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

Tsuna hocha la tête et toute la tension que retenait son corps s'envola. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Haru alors qu'elle étreignait Tsuna et sanglotait dans son cou.

« J'avais tellement peur, Tsuna-kun. C'était tellement effrayant, ils étaient tous si effrayants... »

Tsuna hésita un instant avant d'entourer son amie de ses deux bras, faisant de son mieux pour la réconforter.

« Nous devons y aller, » déclara ensuite Shouichi.

Sa voix tremblait.

« Nous ne savons pas quand ils vont se réveiller. »

Haru signa son accord et se reculer, essayant le reste de ses larmes.

« Ouais, allons-y. »

Les trois sortirent du bâtiment sans problèmes. Bien que meurtris, ils étaient contents d'être en vie.

« Q-quel chemin devrions-nous prendre ? » demanda Shouichi après un moment de marche au hasard.

Tsuna haussa les épaules et Haru pointa la direction devant eux.

« Continuons dans la même direction, » a-t-elle suggéré. « Nous aurons moins de chance de marcher en rond comme ça. »

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu aller plus loin, le son d'une brindille venant d'une autre direction les alerta. Immédiatement, ils se mirent dos à dos, prêts à parer tout attaques si c'étaient les mêmes hommes qu'avant. Cependant, la personne qui sortit des buissons étaient bien plus petit en taille et certainement pas l'un de leurs ennemis. En fait, c'était un adolescent autour de lâge de Shouichi, les yeux étrangement colorés. Tsuna regarda le sommet de sa tête pour voir, en lettre indigo : **[ Rokudo Mukuro, Niveau 32 ]**.

Super._ Un autre adolescent trop puissant._

* * *

La famiglia Gagliardo était un gentil groupe si l'on excluait le fait qu'ils faisaient parti de la _mafia_. Peu importait. Tsuna leur en était reconnaissant de les reconduire à leur hôtel avec un homme appelé Lancia – connu comme le plus puissant en Italie. Mukuro avait décidé de les suivre avec deux autres garçons, Chikusa et Ken. Pour une raison quelconque, Mukuro donnait la chaire de poule à Tsuna. _C'est probablement les cheveux,_ pensait Tsuna._ J'espère qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre raison de s'inquiéter._

Après les avoir reconduit à l'hôtel, le Gagliardo Famiglia leur dirent leur adieux. Le reste de la journée se passa sans trop de complication pour que Tsuna puisse réfléchir sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Il y avait un sentiment amer en lui alors qu'il repensait au combat d'Haru et de Shouichi et il se rendit vite compte qu'il était frustré. Ils étaient amis, non ? Ne devraient-ils pas être sur un pied d'égalité ?_ Alors pourquoi _pouvaient-ils garder leur sang-froid et se battre alors que Tsuna ne pouvait que s'asseoir dans un coin et regarder ? Pourquoi était-il si_ inutile _? Dame-Tsuna, un garçon qui ne pouvait même pas protéger ses amis.

Il avait besoin de devenir plus fort.

* * *

**Signification**

La première place avait été donnée à un garçon blond nommé Spanner. Il avait conçu un robot entièrement fonctionnel avec une intelligence artificielle plutôt avancée. Bien qu'Haru était bouleversée que leur groupe n'avait pas eu la première place, elle devait admettre que Spanner méritait la place. Après la remise des prix, Tsuna, Shouichi et Haru s'approchèrent de Spanner pour le féliciter. Leur conversation était cependant devenue très rapidement trop compliqué pour Tsuna puisse suivre. Il essayait de comprendre pendant quelques minutes avant de décider qu'il devrait sûrement visiter un peu l'endroit. Désirant de quoi le nourrir, il se dirigea vers le banquet. Mais il se heurta à quelqu'un et un punch aux fruits se déversa complètement sur ses vêtements. Tsuna grimaça.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis tellement désolé ! » dit la personne qu'il avait heurté en italien. Tsuna grimaça une nouvelle fois.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne comprends pas l'italien, » répondit-il.

L'inconnu cligna des yeux et répéta sa question en japonais avec facilité. Tsuna hocha la tête, acceptant les excuses. La personne commença à enlever sa veste blanche, mais Tsuna l'arrêta rapidement.

« Ce n'est rien ! » insista-t-il. « Je peux sortir et me changer ! »

« Alors prenez ça et monter vous changer. Je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas vous promener avec une tâche rose sur votre chemise ! »

Les yeux pourpres de l'inconnu se rétrécirent d'entêtement et les deux commencèrent une bataille de regard. Bien sur, Tsuna était le premier à perdre.

« Très bien, » soupira-t-il en prenant la veste. « Merci, monsieur..? »

« Appelez-moi simplement Byakuran, » répondit-il.

Tsuna leva discrètement les yeux pour regarder le niveau dudit Byakuran.

**[ Byakuran Gesso, Niveau 15 ]**

Yep, il ne mentait pas. Tsuna se détendit.

« Permettez-moi de vous guider dans votre chambre ? » suggéra l'italien.

Tsuna fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Comme s'il allait montrer à un inconnu où il dormait. Byakuran regarda autour de lui et se pencha un peu plus près pour chuchoter à Tsuna.

« S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous guider à votre chambre. Je suis avec mes parents, mais c'est _vraiment_ ennuyeux. J'ai besoin d'une raison pour partir. »

« Hum. »

Tsuna cligna des yeux.

« Très bien. »

* * *

« Byakuran-san, tu es italien, non ? » demanda le brunet.

Byakuran acquiesça.

« Alors... pourquoi Byakuran comme prénom ? Je veux dire, il sonne assez japonais... »

« Ma mère aime les fleurs et mon père est un fanatique du Japon. Ils sont finalement arrivé à un compromis et ça a donné la version japonaise d'orchidée blanche. » soupira-t-il.

Le blanc semblait un peu irrité et cela faisait rire Tsuna.

« Mais je pense que c'est un joli nom, » commenta-t-il.

Byakuran roula des yeux et donna un gémissement exagéré au petit brun.

« Ne te leurre pas, Tsuna. Tu n'as pas à inventer des compliments. »

Ils se trouvèrent bientôt devant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel de Tsuna. Lorsque ce dernier entra dans la salle, Byakuran hésita maladroitement.

« Je suppose que je vais prendre congé, » dit-il avec beaucoup de réticence.

Tsuna hésita un moment avant que sa conscience ne gagna.

« Si tu veux, tu peux rester un moment ici. Nous pourrions continuer à parler, » offra Tsuna.

Les yeux violets du garçon brillèrent de joie.

« Je peux ? Merci Tsuna ! Tu es mon sauveur ! »

* * *

« Hey, Tsuna, » commença Byakuran alors qu'il était sur le point de partir. « Penses-tu que... peu importe. »

Tsuna pencha la tête de côté, observant curieusement Byakuran,

« Que dois-je penser ? » demanda le brunet.

Le blanc fredonna en cherchant un meilleur moyen de poser la question.

« Y a-t-il des moments où tu penses censé être plus que ce que tu es ? Un peu comme si tu étais destiné à de plus grandes choses... penser que la vie est ennuyeuse et dénuée de sens. »

Byakuran s'arrêta et laissa échapper un rire penaud.

« Je suppose que cela ne veut pas dire grand chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et bien... J'ai déjà pensé comme ça, il y a un moment, »admit Tsuna. « Je veux dire, pas la partie " Je suis destiné à plus " mais la partie " La vie n'a pas de sens " ... mais j'ai des amis précieux qui ont changé ma façon de voir la vie et je pense maintenant qu'elle vaut la peine d'être vécue. »

Byakuran fredonna.

« Amis, hein... » se dit-il.

Tsuna hocha la tête.

« Ouais ! Parler à mes amis tout les jours, voir qu'ils sont en bonne santé, je ne sens pas que la vie est ennuyeuse. De plus, je t'ai rencontré aujourd'hui : notre rencontre n'est pas dénué de sens ! » tenta d'expliquer le brunet.

Les yeux du blanc s'agrandirent.

« Ça veut dire que nous sommes amis ? » demanda-t-il.

Tsuna rit vivement.

« Bien sur que nous le sommes, Byakuran-san ! Alors ne pense plus jamais que ta vie n'as pas de sens, d'accord ? »

* * *

**Titre**

Plus d'un an s'était écoulé depuis ce fanatique voyage en Italie et Tsuna se sentait de plus en plus frustré par son manque de croissance. Il s'entraînait chaque jour, se risquant même à courir avec Ryohei pendant ses joggings matinaux, mais les niveaux de tout le monde augmentaient plus vite que le sien. Ce devait être parce qu'il n'avait pas du tout touché à ses études mais c'était vraiment dur pour Tsuna et il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup de lacunes, mais n'était pas sur de ce qu'il ne savait pas, ce qui rendait son retard plus difficile à rattraper.

Pourquoi était-il si_ inutile _?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué avoir trébuché sur le territoire des yakuzas Momokyokai. Lorsqu'il réalisa son erreur, il était déjà trop tard : quelques yakuzas l'entouraient déjà et il n'était plus possible de partir sans combattre.

Son esprit superposa les images des hommes présents et ceux qui l'avait kidnappé avec ces amis alors qu'il était en Italie. Il ne put plus bouger, même pas se défendre.

_S'il-vous-plaît,_ pensa Tsuna,_ que quelqu'un vienne m'aider !_

Au moment où il adressa sa prière silencieuse, une voix glaciale familière prononça six mots qui résumaient l'enfer.

« Je vais vous mordre à mort. »

Hibari fit un travail rapide sur les hommes alors que Tsuna attendait. Lorsque le noiraud jeta à un regard à Tsuna, ce dernier glapit et recula inconsciemment. Une lueur illisible traversa les yeux de l'alouette.

« Tu as peur de moi, » déclara-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Tsuna était sur le point de contredire son ami lorsque les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Hibari prit cela pour un oui et se retourna, partant sans un mot. Pour une raison quelconque, Tsuna pensait qu'Hibari était déçu de sa réaction et aussi... qu'il avait été blessé. Quand Tsuna pouvait à nouveau parler, l'alouette était déjà loin.

* * *

Hibari ne revint plus à ses entraînement aux terrains de Kokuyo après.

* * *

**Cet homme de l'Italie**

« Je suis rentré. »

« Bon retour, Tsu-kun ! » le salua joyeusement sa mère.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et alla posa son sac dans sa chambre avant de redescendre et aider sa mère à préparer le repas. Dans l'ensemble, la routine.

« Oh, Tsu-kun, » commença soudainement Nana, incitant son fils à la regarder par-dessus ce qu'il faisait.

Elle parlait rarement lorsqu'ils cuisinaient, sauf pour lui apprendre une nouveauté.

« Que penses-tu d'un tuteur à domicile ? »

La première réaction de Tsuna était de refuser. Il ne voulait pas d'un tuteur à domicile dans sa vie. Mais lorsque les mots étaient sur le bout de sa langue, il se stoppa net. Il lui serait utile d'avoir quelqu'un pour lui expliquer le travail scolaire. Kyoko et Haru n'étaient pas bonnes pour l'enseignement, Hana n'avait aucune patience, Yamamoto était aussi mauvais que lui et Shouichi usait de mots trop compliqués. Un tuteur était quelqu'un de _qualifié_ qui serait en mesure de lui expliquer les sujets d'une manière que Tsuna était capable de comprendre et peut-être le brunet pourrait réussir ses examens. Le gain d'expériences pour les devoirs n'étaient pas mal non plus. Et comme l'avait prouvé son voyage en Italie, il avait besoin de devenir plus fort.

Il voulait se battre _avec_ ses amis. Pas être protégé par eux.

« Je pense que se serait génial d'avoir quelqu'un pour m'aider à préciser les travaux en classe avec lui, » déclara Tsuna.

Nana sourit.

« Super, je vais l'appeler tout de suite alors ! »

Elle sortit de la cuisine.

« Et n'oublie pas de baisser le feu quand cela commence à bouillir. »

« Oui maman ! »

* * *

Tsuna sentit la présence de quelqu'un dans la salle et supposa immédiatement que c'était sa mère.

« Maman, dois-je mettre les oignons ou l'ail ? »

« Ciaossu, » dit une voix qui n'était certainement pas celle de sa mère.

Il s'arrêta un instant avant de baisser la chaleur du feu et regarda la personne qui était entré dans la cuisine. Il était un enfant d'un ou deux ans et portant un costume complet noir ainsi qu'un fedora de la même couleur. Normalement, Tsuna aurait supposé un enfant perdu, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha de le faire.

**[ Reborn, Niveau 302 ]**

« ... Bonsoir, » accueillit Tsuna avec méfiance. « Vous êtes le tuteur à domicile ? »

L'expression du bébé ne changea pas mais Tsuna pouvait en quelque sorte deviner un sourire.

« Oui, » dit-il d'un ton suffisant. « Je suis arrivé trois heures plus tôt, mais je vais maintenant t'évaluer. »

Tsuna se demandait s'il devait se plier au caprices de Reborn ou s'il devait rester ferme. Il décida d'un compromis.

« Ah, désolé, » déclara-t-il avec son plus beau sourire, activant consciemment sa compétance _**Sourire Eblouissant**_. « Mais je suis entrain de cuisiner le dîner. Pouvons-nous commencer après que ma mère et moi ayons mangé ? »

Une pause.

« Restez-vous pour le dîner ? »

Au léger silence, Tsuna pouvait dire que Reborn était légèrement surprit de l'acceptation totale de Tsuna. Il se sentait heureux à cette idée : c'était génial d'être celui qui produisait la confusion plutôt que celui qui était confus.

« Très bien, » décida finalement Reborn. « Rendez-vous dans ta chambre quand tu auras finis. »

Avec cela, il sortit de la salle. Tsuna se demanda comment un bébé pouvait marcher avec ce genre de style.

* * *

« Mon vrai travail, » déclara Reborn. « Et de faire de toi un chef de la mafia. »

« Menu Jeu, journal de quête, » dit tout de suite Tsuna après la déclaration du bébé.

Il regarda l'espace au-dessus des mission.

**[ Histoire : _Vie quotidienne._ ]**

_Donc cela a commencé._

* * *

_Histoire pré-chaos terminée._

_Passez à l'Histoire suivante ?_

_[ Oui ] [ Non ]_

* * *

**_Note de la traductrice : Je suis désolée de ne pas traduire la note de l'auteur, mais elle précisait juste que Byakuran sera gentil et que Pré-chaos était finis. Et je veux dormir... ahah ( peut-être que si j'arrêtais de rester éveillée jusqu'à pas d'heure... )_**

**_Le chapitre n'a pas été relu. Il reste sûrement des fautes, désolée pour cela. Pardoooooon ;-;_**


	5. Pré-chaos, coupures de scène

**Commentaires :**

Kyu-chan : Ahah, ça va même arriver dès le prochain chapitre ! xD Non, Mukuro n'est pas encore devenu le psychopathe que l'on lui connaît xD

**À retenir : Les coupures peuvent se dérouler que ce soit dans le présent ou le passé ! Ils ne font pas attention à la ligne de temps et ils ne comptent pas non plus dans l'histoire de Game Of Life ! Ce sont juste des omakes.**

* * *

_Télécharger les coupures ?_

_[ ( Oui ) ] ( Non )_

_Téléchargement..._

* * *

**Coupures de scène I**

**001**

« BATTEZ-VOUS, LÂCHES ! » cria Kyoko en brandissant son nouveau parapluie. Le groupe de tyrans qui avaient essayé de l'attaqué elle et son frère se blottirent en face de la jeune femme. Elle sourit, profitant pleinement du sentiment de voir des gens éprouver de la _peur_ et du _respect _envers elle. C'était glorieux. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Hibari appliquait si joyeusement sa discipline.

« K-Kyoko-chan ? »

La voix de Tsuna résonna depuis le fond du halle. Immédiatement, son visage dur fut remplacé par un ton plus doux, elle lança des illusions pour cacher des tyrans, et se tourna vers Tsuna.

« Bonjour Tsuna ! » dit-elle innocemment.

Tsuna fit une pause et observa suspicieusement le coin où étaient camouflés les garçons. Kyoko se sentait, en quelque sorte, fière de lui il était capable de sentir beaucoup de ses illusions après tout. Même Hana qui était l'une des plus perceptive de ses amies n'en était pas capable. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas simplement laisser ces gars partir. Non, il devaient être punis. Elle avait tout planifié pour prendre sa revanche pour Tsuna et son frère ! Si Tsuna les trouvait, ils pourraient partir sans trop de blessures et Kyoko ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. D'ailleurs...

« Quelle coïncidence ! » s'exclama-t-elle en posant sa main devant sa bouche en simulant la surprise.

« Hana te cherchait justement ! Je pense qu'elle est rentrée en classe. »

La brune savait que son amie la couvrirait.

« O-oh, d'accord. Merci, Koyko-chan. »

Un dernier regard suspicieux vers sa direction en générale, il se retourna en classe. Lorsqu'il n'était plus en vu, Kyoko annula ses illusions.

« _Maintenant, où en étions-nous ? _»

* * *

002

Daemon n'avait jamais vu plus prometteuse illusionniste que Kyoko auparavant. Il n'avait aussi jamais vu une fille aussi effrayante avant.

« _Que_ penses-tu _faire_ à Tsuna-kun ? » demanda-t-elle, son sourire habituel teinté d'une certaine noirceur plaqué sur son visage et son parapluie en main.

« R-rien, mademoiselle, » bégaya Daemon avant de disparaître dans l'ombre.

Il _ne _voulait_ pas_ prendre de risque.

* * *

**003**

« Ah, Kyoko-chan ! » appela Haru. « Comment se portent tes leçons avec Tsuna-kun ? »

Haru et Kyoko étaient assises la boutique de desserts de Nanimori, profitant du plus de pâtisseries possibles. Maintenant qu'elles s'entraînaient, elles pouvaient manger en plus de gâteaux avant de devenir en surpoids. Elles avaient pris grand avantage de ce fait.

« Il avance très vite ! Bientôt, il cuisinera mieux que moi, » avoua Kyoko. « Comment se passent tes leçon de coutures ? »

« Tsun est très bon à ça aussi ! Mais il n'avance pas aussi vite qu'en cuisine, sûrement parce que je suis la seule à lui apprendre la couture. Aah, encore un peu et il deviendra la femme parfaite ! »

Haru soupira, rêveuse et Kyoko renchérit.

« Je le sais ! Même s'il se mariait à quelqu'un d'autre que nous, il saura rendre cette personne heureuse. Il ressemble à sa mère sur cet aspect. Un Yamato Nadeshiko en création. Je l'envie _tellement_. »

« Ah, mais Kyoko aussi deviendra la femme parfaite ! » s'exclama Haru.

Elle fit une pause.

« Pense-tu qu'il voudra bien nous donner des leçons ? »

Les deux filles se regardèrent et, ce jour-là, beaucoup de leurs ennemis ressentirent de mauvais frissons le long de leur colonne vertébrales.

* * *

**Coupures de scène II**

**001**

« Miura, » déclara Daemon. « Tu as besoin de réagir lorsque quelqu'un qui n'est ni un enfant ni l'un de tes amis pleure. »

Haru le regarda, confuse.

« Hahi ! Mais je _réagis_ ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« _Rire_ _n'_est _pas_ une réponse appropriée, » contredit-il.

Haru le regarda avec encore plus de confusion dans les yeux.

« Mais Haru ne devrait-elle montrer ce qu'elle ressent à l'intérieur ? Je croyais que si je trouvais quelque chose de drôle, je devais rire, non ? »

« ... »

Daemon partit rapidement. Tsunayoshi avait des amis effrayants.

* * *

**002**

« Alors, tu es le bras droit de Primo Jr. ? » demanda Daemon.

Hana roula des yeux.

« Non. Mais il a besoin de quelqu'un pour le garder sain d'esprit. À part moi, il est la seule voix de la raison dans ce groupe d'idiots, » expliqua-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas être la dernière personne saine. J'en _mourrai_. »

« ... »

Daemon s'enfuit encore une fois. Quel était le problème avec le groupe d'amis de Tsunayoshi ? Ils étaient encore plus terrifiants que ceux de Giotto ! Et cela voulait dire quelque chose en considérant que Daemon faisait lui-même partit de ce groupe.

* * *

**003**

« Voilà ton ancêtre, Giotto di Vongola, » dit Daemon en pointant un homme blond dans une photo que contenant sa montre à gousset.

Tsuna se demandait comment un fantôme pouvait transporter des objets matériels. Le brunet plissa les yeux en voyant l'image.

« Hey, ne me ressemble-t-il pas beaucoup ? » demanda-t-il.

Daemon cligna des yeux et regarda la photo.

« ... Non ? »

Il leva un sourcils lorsque Tsuna insista sur le fait qu'ils se ressemblaient.

« Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas demander à tes amis alors. »

* * *

Koyko regarda le visage de Giotto et secoua la tête.

« Désolé Tsuna-kun, » s'excusa-t-elle. « Il ne te ressemble pas du tout. »

* * *

« Hahi ! » haleta Haru. « Cet homme ne ressembla pas à Tsuna-kun du tout ! Tsuna-kun est bien plus mign- je veux dire, ils ne se ressemblent pas ! »

* * *

« Ahah, que veux-tu dire Tsuna ? » dit Yamamoto en se mettant à rire. « Ne sois pas stupide ! L'homme dans la photo et blond alors que tu es brun ! »

* * *

Shouichi réajusta nerveusement ses lunettes.

« Je m'excuse Tsuna, mais il ne te ressemble vraiment pas. Et bien, les cheveux peuvent avoir quelques points communs mais c'est tout... »

* * *

Tsuna ne demanda pas à Hibari.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de le faire pour Ryohei.

* * *

« Tsuna. »

L'oeil d'Hana se crispa en voyant la photo de l'homme.

« Es-tu sur de n'être qu'un descendant et pas la copie conforme ? »

« Hana-chan ! »

Les yeux de Tsuna étincelaient alors qu'il allait câliner son amie. Hana esquiva facilement.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies demandé aux singes avant de venir me voir, » soupira-t-elle en croisant les bras. « Et même si j'aime Kyoko et Haru, elles n'ont pas beaucoup de bon sens. »

Elle fredonna, dans ses pensées.

« En fait, pas beaucoup de nos amis l'ont, » réalisa-t-elle.

Tsuna glapit devant la réalité.

« Est-ce que cela veut dire, » murmura-t-il avec horreur. « Que nous sommes les seuls sains d'esprits ? »

* * *

**004**

_( Discours pris et modifié de Hogfather, par Terry Pratchett. )_

« Tu ne peux pas lui donner ça ! » hurla Haru en pointant Lambo. « Ce n'est pas sûr ! »

« C'est une grenade, Haru-chan, » répondit joyeusement Kyoko. « Ce n'est pas censé être sûr. »

« C'est un enfant ! » fit valoir Haru.

Kyoko acquiesça.

« Pour son éducation. »

« S'il-te-plaît Kyoko, » pria Hana. « Reconsidère ta décision ! Et s'il explosait ? »

Kyoko cligna des yeux et son sourire se fit plus grand.

« Alors ça sera un leçon importante pour lui. »

* * *

**Coupures III – maladie**

Tsune s'était réveillé un matin et retourna dormir sans plus.

Lorsque Nana monta dans la chambre de Tsuna pourquoi il n'était pas encore descendu, elle réalisa qu'il avait un rhume. Tirant tranquillement la couverture sur le corps de son fils, elle sortit de la pièce pour faire un appel à l'école.

Daemon revenait de l'un de ses étranges voyages de fantôme pour retrouver Tsuna au lit. Après un moment d'observation, il remarqua que le brunet avait un rhume. Il paniqua. Il était mort et insensible aux autres formes de vie pendant si longtemps qu'il avait totalement oublié comment prendre soin d'une personne malade. Il entendit un gémissement et se retourna immédiatement pour faire face à Tsuna.

* * *

« Comment te sens-tu, Tsunayoshi ? » demanda-t-il en faisant de son mieux pour paraître calme et imperturbable comme toujours.

Tsuna toussa plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir répondre.

« J'ai froid, » dit-il d'une voix rauque, endormi.

Daemon hocha la tête.

« Noté. »

Lorsque Nan remonta dans la chambre de son fils pour lui donner ses médicaments, elle avait dû nager à travers une mer de couverture pour le retrouver.

* * *

« Quoi ? »

Kyoko regarda Daemon, la bouche entrouverte.

« Tsuna-kun est malade ? »

Daemon hocha la tête maladroitement. D'une part, il avait encore un peu peur de Kyoko et de l'autre, Tsuna avait besoin de quelqu'un qui savait quoi faire.

« Hahi ! »

Haru surgit de nulle part, surprenant Daemon et le dit crier. _Dieu_, les amis de Tsuna étaient effrayants.

« Tsuna-kun a besoin d'aide ! »

« Oh, Tsuna est malade ? » intervint Yamamoto lorsqu'il arriva à leur table. « Alors nous devrions lui faire de la soupe ! Mon père le faisait pour moi ! »

Hana regarda le groupe à sa table mais ne rejoignit pas la conversation.

« Je ne veux pas assister à ce qu'ils vont concocter.

* * *

Haru, Kyoko et Yamamoto n'avaient même pas pu entrer dans la maison avec la... " soupe " qu'ils avaient fait. Nana l'avait regardé et prit la soupe de leur mains.

Ils avaient été autorisés à entrer plus tard.

* * *

« Hey, Tsuna. Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda Shouichi depuis la porte.

Tsuna fit un bruit étrange qui ressemblait au grognement d'un animal mort et un grognement d'affirmation. Shouichi supposa correctement que c'était un non.

« Et bien, pour quand tu te sentiras mieux. J'ai apporté des jeux. »

Shouichi mit le sac en plastique sur la table avec une pile de papiers.

« J'ai aussi fait tes devoirs d'aujourd'hui afin que tu puisses te reposer. »

Tsuna fit un bruit heureux à cette nouvelle.

* * *

Ryohei était sur le point d'aller se tenir à la fenêtre de Tsuna et l'encourager à coup d'Extrêmes mais il décida de faire autre chose. En fin de compte, il ne savait pas quoi faire et, au lieu de cela, il apportant un tas de boissons et de thé à la menthe chez le petit brun.

Il ne cria pas une seule fois tout du long de la visite.

* * *

Hibari allait vraiment mordre à mort Tsuna pour ne pas venir en cours, mais lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre du brunet par la fenêtre et vu la forme pathétique et frissonnante de Tsuna, il s'arrêta dans son geste. Au lieu de cela, il prit une couverture de la pile dans le coin de la pièce et l'étala doucement sur Tsuna.

« Soigne-toi vite, petit animal, » murmura-t-il. « Si tu n'es pas assez bien pour te battre avec moi à la fin de la semaine, je vais te mordre à mort. »

* * *

Hana se présenta chez Tsuna avec un panier de fruits et quelques gouttes contre la toux.

« Tu as de la chance que ta mère a jeté la soupe tout de suite, » commenta Hana. « Je crois l'avoir vu bouger quelques fois. »

Tsuna fit un bruit horrifié et la jeune fille rit.

« Soigne-toi vite, Tsuna. Les choses sont trop normal sans toi. »

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :**

**Ces outtakes sont amusantes, mais je préfère les suivantes ^^ **

**Comme ce chapitre était court, j'ai pu rapidement le traduire pour vous. Mais il va falloir attendre quelques jours pour le suivant... Trop de tests, désolée! _**


	6. Vie quotidienne, chapitre I

Note de l'auteur : Pourquoi les gens aiment-ils tellement Hibari ? lol.

Note de la traductrice : Parce que l'être humain est masochiste par nature.

* * *

**Volonté mourante**

«REBORN! »

La voix de Tsuna put être entendue en écho dans tout le quartier.

« Dire à Hibari mes sentiments grâce à ma volonté mourante ! »

En entendant ça, Hana se demanda dans quoi s'était encore mis son ami brun cette fois.

Tsuna courut tout le chemin vers l'école en un temps record et sauta ouvrir la fenêtre de sa salle du conseil de discipline. Hibari, la seule personne présente, regardait le brunet avec confusion.

« Que fais-tu, petit animal ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial tout en essayant de cacher sa surprise.

Les carnivores n'étaient pas surpris.

« Hibari-san ! » cria Tsuna. « Tu es très effrayant et, honnêtement, je suis terrifié par toi, mais je veux que tu saches que je pense que tu es très fiable et que je t'aime un peu. Alors reviens à Hamagure s'il-te-plaît ! Tu nous manque à tous ! »

Soudain, la flamme qui brûlait sur son front s'éteignit en laissant un Tsuna confus et surtout très nu en présence d'Hibari. Un écran orage surgit devant le brunet et il cligna des yeux de surprise.

**[ Compétence active : _Volonté Mourante_ a été créée. ]**

« Petit animal, » siffla le préfet.

Vingt autres pops-up apparurent, prévenant Tsuna d'une menace majeure. Le plus petit rit nerveusement et commença à reculer.

« Hi-Hibari-san, s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi juste t'expliquer... »

« Je vais te mordre à mort pour indécence publique ! »

«Hiiie! Hibari-san! »

Tsuna fut particulièrement brutalement battu. Pendant tout ce temps, le brunet ne réalisa pas qu'Hibari n'avait jamais établi de contact visuel avec lui

« vous vous sentez plus proche d'Hibari Kyoya. Votre lien avec Hibari Kyoyo a gagné un niveau ! Vous avez reçu le drapeau Hibari Kyoyo ! »

Tsuna sanglota intérieurement sur sa vie.

* * *

**Premier**

« Le premier boss de la Vongola a voyagé jusqu'au Japon pour une retraite anticipée. Vongola Primo était ton arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père et tu fais donc parti de la lignée Vongola et est un candidat pour la place de patron légitime, » lui dit Reborn.

Tsuna s'arrêta sur les mots de son tuteur.

"Clam ... Première ..? "Si Dit-il.

_«Première Jr.»_

L'oeil de Tsuna se crispa.

« Reborn, » commença-t-il, un sentiment d'appréhension se construisit lentement en lui. « Par hasard, est-ce que Vongola est le nom italien de la palourde ? »

Reborn leva le sourcil à la question de Tsuna.

« Oui, Dame-Tsuna. Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Juste de la chance. »

L'oeil de Tsuna se crispa à nouveau.

_Daemon Spade, tu as beaucoup d'explications à donner._

* * *

**Activé**

« DAEMON SPADE ! » rugit Tsuna alors qu'il entrait dans Kokyuo land. « Explique-toi ! »

«Nufufu," tour de Daemon.

Cependant, son ton restait quelque peu tendu.

« Je viens de réaliser que je dois vérifier quelque chose, je te revois dans quelques semaines, Tsunayoshi, » dit-il rapidement avant de partir, laissant Tsuna crier face au vide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hana passa sa tête par l'ouverture de la porte.

« Est-il sûr pour moi d'entrer ou je dois attendre dehors ? » demanda-t-elle.

Tsuna la regarda fixement, sans comprendre. Hana agita son téléphone dans l'air et le brunet se souvint alors d'avoir envoyé un message à tous ses amis demandant un rendez-vous dès qu'ils pouvaient se libérer.

« Oh. Oui. Tu peux venir. » dit Tsuna après avoir prit une profonde inspiration.

Hana hocha simplement de la tête et entra dans la pièce, cherchant une chaise encore en assez bon état pour s'asseoir.

« Alors, quel est le problème ? » demanda la jeune fille. « Est-ce que ça a avoir avec ce qui est arrivé plus tôt ce matin ? »

« Qu'est-il arrivé ce matin ? »

Tsuna pencha la tête sur le côté d'incompréhension. Hana sourit.

« Oh, tu sais... »

Elle fronça les sourcils, faisant de son mieux pour imiter l'expression de Tsuna.

"Reborn! Dire à mes Hibari sentime- "

« Hiiee ! » l'interrompit Tsuna. « C'est bon, c'est bon ! »

Son visage était rouge alors qu'il gémissait et se laissait tomber au sol.

« Je te dirai tout quand tous le monde sera là. Je ne veux pas me répéter. »

Hana rit d'amusement mais n'insista pas sur la question. Quinze minutes plus tard, le reste d'Hamagure était là, y compris un Hibari plutôt irrité.

« Tsuna, tu ne nous avez jamais appelé avant ! » commenta Ryohei. « C'est mauvais à ce point ? Tu as besoin de notre aide ? »

Sentant les yeux de tout le monde sur lui, Tsuna s'agita et essaya de rassembler son courage et sa confiance pour répondre à la question de son aîné.

« Je viens de découvrir que je vais devenir un patron de la mafia.»

* * *

Tout le monde prit les nouvelles remarquablement bien. Même si Hana avait enterré sa tête entre ses paumes et avait déploré la destruction de sa vie relativement paisible.

« Hahi ! Mais la mafia ne sont-ils pas ces gens qui nous avaient enlevés ? » s'écria tout à coup Haru.

Elle, Shouichi et Tsuna se crispèrent. Étonnamment, ce fut Hibari qui répondit à la question.

« Je vais les mordre à mort, » dit-il dans un ton vraiment très sombre. « Ceux qui font du mal aux habitants de Nanimori seront punis. »

Tout le monde se détendit à cette réclamation.

« Merci, Hibari-san, » dit Tsuna en souriant.

Hibari concentra ses yeux sur le brunet une fraction de secondes avant de lui offrir un grognement et se prépara à partir.

« Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, » murmura-t-il. « Si c'est tout, je prends congé. Ne me rappelle pas aussi tard dans la nuit une nouvelle fois, petit animal. »

Alors qu'il était sur le point de partir, Kyoko l'arrêta.

«Hum,»

Ses yeux clignotaient d'un air penaud.

« Nous aurions dû vous le dire avant, mais Nagi-chan et moi avons jeté une illusion sur cet endroit parce que Nagi-chan avait senti que quelqu'un nous espionnais.

Tout le monde était soudainement en état d'alerte.

« Quelle sorte d'illusion avez-vous choisi ? » demanda Shouichi tout en ré-ajustant ses lunettes nerveusement et en passant un bras sur son estomac.

Kyoko rigola et attrapa la main de Nagi pour la tirer plus proche d'elle. Nagi cria de surprise et rougit.

« C'est la fantastique idée de Nagi-chan ! Elle et moi avons fait en sorte que cela ressemble à Tsuna posant des questions sur ses devoirs. Nous avons utilisé une session de la semaine dernière pour base et avons improvisé depuis là. » sourit-elle. « Nagi-chan est vraiment géniale, non ? »

Nagi jouait avec l'ourlet de sa chemise.

« Ce n'est rien, vraiment, » déclara la jeune fille doucement, en se mordant les lèvres.

Hana et Haru soupirèrent en croisant les bras.

« Hahi ! Ce n'était pas rien ! C'était vraiment intelligent, Nagi-chan ! » dit Haru.

« C'est vrai. Je ne vais pas te permettre de te rabaisser comme ça, » convenu Hana avant de donner une pichenette sur le front de Nagi.

La violette glapit et mis ses deux mains sur son front, faisant ainsi sourire Hana et rire Kyoko.

« Merci, Nagi-chan. »

Tsuna fit en sorte de laisser toute sa gratitude percer dans ses mots. Nagi avait vraiment une trop mauvaise situation de famille.

« Tu es vraiment d'une grande aide pour nous et aussi très précieuse. Donc, tout ce que tu fais n'est certainement pas rien. »

Nagi rougit et regarda la sol.

« Merci, Tsuna-san, » murmura-t-elle.

« Vous vous sentez plus proche de _Dokuro Chrome / Yoinara Nagi_. Votre lien avec_ Dokuro Chrome / Yoinara Nagi_ a gagné un niveau ! »

Tsuna attendit un moment pour que le monde redevienne normal. Cela n'arriva pas, les Voix avait encore des choses à dire.

« Vous avez choisi la réponse _**Romance Route.**__**Dokuro Chrome / Yoinara Nagi Romance Route**_ a été activé ! »

_Quoi._

Le monde retrouva de sa couleur et sa vie, mais Tsuna restait encore gelé par le choc. Son cerveau venait de caler et les derniers mots de la Voix rejouaient une boucle dans sa tête.

_Pourquoi ?_

* * *

**Sommeil**

Lorsque Tsuna atteignit sa maison, il était déjà bien tard. Il monta tranquillement sur la pointe des pieds l'escalier pour ne pas troubler le sommeil de sa mère et entra dans sa chambre, refermant la porte en silence. Il se retourna et cria dans sa tête. Il frissonna violemment et se laissa tomber au sol, ses genoux en-dessous de lui.

« Je t'ai attendu, Dame-Tsuna, » dit Reborn de son grand fauteuil.

Il était fait d'or et ressemblait à la tête d'un lion géant, ce qui avait probablement choqué Tsuna.

« Reborn ! » gémit le brunet.

Le son fut sorti plus fort que à quoi il s'attendait et il mit directement ses mains devant sa bouche. Lorsque ce fut le silence total, il continua à parler, mais de façon plus douce.

« S'il-te-plaît, ne me fait pas peur comme ça. Et si je réveillais ma mère ? »

Reborn ne répondit pas à sa question. Au lieu de ça, il tira son chapeau plus bas sur ses yeux, les cachant dans l'ombre.

« Un parrain de la mafia n'est pas surpris. On dirait que j'aurai beaucoup de travail. »

Les paroles de Reborn sonnaient sinistres et donnaient à Tsuna un sentiment vraiment horrible.

« Ta formation commencera demain. »

_Mais je ne veux pas être un chef de la mafia !_ Voulut dire Tsuna.

« Que veux-tu d-dire ? » demanda-t-il à la place.

Mais Reborn dormait déjà. Tsuna soupira. On dirait qu'il ne pourrait pas revoir ses amis au terrain de Kykuyo demain après les cours. Et ce serait le jour d'entraînement avec Hibari ! Il espérait juste qu'Hibari ne serait pas trop en colère si Tsuna ne venait pas. Il envoya un entre texto à tous ses amis pour leur dire qu'il serait occupé le lendemain, avant d'aller rejoindre son lit.

Sauf que... Reborn avait pris le lit en question et Tsuna ne se sentait pas d'humeur à démanteler les pièges que le bambin avait placé et déplacer ledit bambin. Finalement, il se baissa, évita soigneusement tous les fils et monta dans le lit aux côté de son tuteur. Le lit était assez grand pour tout les deux, de toute façon.

* * *

**Non**

« Et la réponse est de 5,62 ? »

Immédiatement après avoir dit la réponse, Tsuna tressaillit.

«Correct. »

Reborn sonnait un peu irrité. Tsuna se détendit. Il ne se ferait pas explosé cette fois ou courir poursuivit par des chiens ou encore électrocuté... Tsuna devait admettre que la méthode de motivation de Reborn fonctionnait parfaitement. Les études de Tsuna _s'amélioraient_.

_Mais à quel prix ?_

« Question suivante. Le triangle ABC a [ AC ] = [ BC ]. L'angle ABC est de 96°. D est un point dans ABC qui donne un angle DAB de 18° et l'angle DBA est de 30°. Quel est l'angles ACD ? »

« Tu dois me faire marcher. »

Tsuna ne put retenir les mots qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Reborn sourit, armant son fusil.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse, Dame-Tsuna, » dit-il d'une voix moqueur.

Tsuna frissonna et garda sagement la bouche fermée. Prenant un morceau de papier, il commença à faire un croquis du triangle et étiqueter ce qu'il savait déjà.

_Très bien. Je serai en mesure de trouver les angles CAB et ABC si je devais faire... parce que c'est un triangle isocèle..._

Tsuna pouvait littéralement se sentir plus intelligent.

**[ _Etudes – Mathématiques_ a gagné un niveau ! ]**

**[ _Intelligence_ a gagné un point ! ]**

Ou cela pourrait être ses compétences et l'augmentation de ses statistiques qui prenaient effets.

« La réponse est 72 ? »

Reborn sourit et Tsuna pouvait sentir trois différents pops-up de sa compétence _**Réperer le Danger. **_Tsuna gémit.

« Faux. »

«Hiieee! »

* * *

Tsuna mourait. Il pouvait se sentir partir il y avait une lumière vive au loin...

Reborn le frappa avec un coup de pied à l'arrière de son crâne.

« Arrête d'être aussi dramatique, Dame-Tsuna. »

Tsuna ne fit que gémir en réponse. Il y eut un moment de silence que le brunet utilisa pour vérifier sa blessure. Bien sur, le silence fut de courte durée.

« Tu ne vas pas voir tes amis, aujourd'hui, Dame-Tsuna ? » demanda-t-il en faisait mine de faire la conversation.

Tsuna secoua la tête et grimaça. Ok, bouger son corps douloureux était une mauvaise idée.

« Non, je leur ai dit que je devais étudier avec tuteur à domicile. »

Techniquement, ce n'était pas un mensonge.

« Attends. »

Le brunet se redressa malgré ses douloureuses contusions.

« Comment sais-tu à propos de mes amis ? »

_Est-ce que la mafia sait à leur sujet ?_ Était la question muette. Reborn semblait heureux pour une raison quelconque.

« J'ai mes moyens de savoir, » dit-il vaguement. « Et tu peux te détendre, personne d'autre ne les connait. »

Tsuna poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« C'est bon. »

Inconsciemment, il regarda par la fenêtre, dans la direction de leur repère.

« Ils te manquent, » déclara Reborn.

Tsuna cligna des yeux de surprise et fredonna en repensant à la déclaration de Reborn.

« Ouais, je suppose, » rit-il. « Même Hibari-san me manque ! J'étais censé m'entraîner avec lui aujourd'hui... » songea-t-il négligemment à haute voix.

Les yeux de Reborn brillèrent avec intérêt.

« Entraînement ? »

Tsuna se rendit immédiatement compte de son erreur.

« Euh, ce n'est vraiment rien de spécial. Hibari-san essaye de m'abattre et j'esquive dès que je le peux, » répondit-il rapidement en essayant de rattraper son lapsus.

Evidemment, cela ne fonctionna pas. Reborn sourit.

« J'aimerai voir un de ces... entraînements. »

« No-»

Tsuna fut interrompu.

« Petit animal. »

Le brunet se figea et, dans un geste robotique, se retourna vers la fenêtre. Hibari était là et semblait mécontent. Ses yeux gris aciers vacillaient entre Tsuna et Reborn avant de se fixer à Tsuna.

« Est-il le tuteur ? »

Le petit brun hocha lentement la tête. Les yeux d'Hibari flashèrent.

« Est-il fort ? »

Tsuna se figea et alterna son regard entre Hibari et Reborn.

**[Hibari Kyoya, Niveau 61]**

**[ Reborn, Niveau 302 ]**

« Oui, il l'est, » affirma Tsuna.

_S'il-te-plaît, ne te bats pas avec lui_, était ce que voulait ajouter le brunet mais il réussi à se retenir. Il savait que s'il disait ça, Hibari se précipiterait pour se battre contre Reborn. L'alouette leva un sourcil au mots de Tsuna.

« Oh ? Je vais prendre votre mot pour dit. »

Il sauta dur rebord de la fenêtre dans la chambre de Tsuna, pointant l'un de ses tonfas au tuteur.

« Combats-moi. »

« Hiiie ! »

Tsuna voulait se tirer les cheveux. En perspectivement, il aurait dû le voir venir. Reborn resta tranquillement où il était et ne regarda même pas le tonfas.

« Bats-toi contre Tsuna à la place, » dit-il.

« Je vais me battre contre le petit animal plus tard. »

Ni Reborn ni Hibari donnaient l'impression de vouloir reculer dans leurs positions. Tsuna eut peur pour sa maison.

«Euh, Hibari-san. »

Il grimaça lorsque les deux paires d'yeux le fixèrent.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne me sens pas totalement en forme aujourd'hui, donc je ne peux pas m'entraîner avec toi. Et je ne pense pas que Reborn serait à sa pleine puissance. »

Les yeux de Tsuna se posèrent sur le corps de bébé. Yep, certainement pas à pleine puissance.

« Alors, peut-être pourrions-nous décaler le tout pour une date ultérieure ? »

Tsuna activa son Sourire Eblouissant et espéra que rien de trop mauvais se passerait. Il y avait un moment de silence pendant lequel Hibari fixait Tsuna, évidemment affecté par le sourire. Puis il acquiesça et sortit par la fenêtre.

« La semaine prochaine, comme toujours, » avait-il dit.

Le brunet laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et regarda Reborn. Le tueur à gage semblait enfin sortir de sa transe et se dirigeait vers Tsuna.

« Un chef de la mafia n'est jamais à pleine puissance. »

Le petit brun retint un gémissement.

« Je ne veux pas faire parti de la mafia, Reborn, »

Tsuna dit finalement les mots qu'il avait eut peur de dire la veille. Les yeux de Reborn brillèrent dangereusement.

« J'ai été chargé de te former pour devenir le prochain Vongola Decimo et je ne raterais pas ma mission. »

« Je... »

_Costumes noirs et faux noms. Poison odorant et couteau d'argent. Un homme dangereux avec les yeux gris et les cheveux oranges, pressant l'acier froid contre sa chair._

_« Si vous ne fabriquez par les bottes pour nous, je pourrais tailler de jolies cicatrices sur son visage. »_

Tsuna ne voulait pas être comme ça. Il ne serait pas comme ça et ne tolérerait jamais de telles actions.

_Trois enfants contre trois hommes adultes._

« Je ne vais pas devenir un parrain ! » éclata soudainement Tsuna en surprenant Reborn.

Avant que le tuteur ne pouvait récupérer de sa surprise, Tsuna était déjà dehors, emportant ses gants avec lui et disparaissant dans une gerbe orange.

* * *

« Je ne veux pas devenir un patron de la mafia. »

Kyoko échangea des regards avec Hana et Haru. Lorsque Tsuna était arrivé au terrain de Kokuyo, tout ce qu'il avait fait était de s'asseoir dans un coin, repliant ses genoux sur lui-même et répétant la même phrase en boucle. Les trois filles étaient les seules présente comme les autres étaient déjà partis continuer leurs propres emplois du temps. Elles n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire de ce genre de situation : elles avaient tenté de convaincre Tsuna qu'il ne serait pas un patron de la mafia, mais cela n'avait eut aucun effet sur lui.

« Je souhaite qu'onii-san était ici, » soupira Kyoko. « Il serait probablement assez enthousiasme pour effrayer Tsuna-kun loin de sa... situation »

« Je ne comprends pas ! »

Hana était frustrée.

« Il semblait bien accepter les nouvelles, hier ! Pourquoi se briser maintenant ? »

« Peut-être que Tsuna-kun a finalement réalisé ce qu'était un patron de la mafia, » spécula Haru. « Je veux dire, nous n'avons pas exactement de bons souvenirs de notre rencontre avec la mafia... »

Haru frissonna et croisa les bras, ses yeux devenant lointains et flous. Elle secoua rapidement la tête, se dressant contre ses souvenirs.

«Vongola ...»

L'attentions des jeunes filles s'accrochèrent immédiatement aux paroles de Tsuna quand elle entendirent quelque chose de nouveau.

« Vongola est la plus grande et la plus impitoyable Famiglia au monde. Un empire bâti sur le sang et les pêchés. Je... ne veux pas être patron d'une telle chose, » murmura Tsuna.

Kyoko se mordit la lèvre et s'accroupit devant le brunet.

« Tsuna-kun, sais-tu quoi que ce soit d'autre sur Vongola ? » demanda-t-elle.

Peut-être qu'avec un peu plus d'informations, Shouichi serait capable d'examiner la question et Hamagure pourrait voir s'il pouvait faire quoique ce soit pour leur ami. Ils démantèleraient toutes les parties corrompues de cette Famiglia ou, même, ils pourraient détruire Vongola lui-même s'ils le devaient. Tsuna leur avait offert une maison, un lieu où ils pouvaient appartenir une famille. C'était le moins qu'ils puissent faire pour lui.

« Je sais... qu'il y avait trois candidats avant moi, mais ils sont tous morts. Je sais que Daemon-san est, en quelque sort, lié à Vongola... »

Tsuna cligna des yeux, se souvenant soudain de l'histoire que Daemon lui avait raconté.

_« À l'époque, c'était un groupe d'auto-défense, protégeant les gens au nom de la justice. »_

« Tsuna ? Te souviens-tu de quelque chose ? » poussa Hana en voyant une étincelle de vie dans les yeux de son ami.

Elle ne put réprimer un sourire lorsque l'étincelle grandit pour en devenir une flamme.

« Je me souviens... Daemon-san disait que Vongola était un groupe d'auto-défense. »

Tsuna se leva lentement et serra les poings.

« Alors, si je dois devenir Vongola Decimo, je ramènerais Vongola à ses racines et le restaurerais à ce que Daemon-san et ses amis avaient une fois aimé ! Je vais le faire... avec ma volonté mourante ! »

Une flamme orange vacillait sur le front du brunet, un orange vif colorant ses yeux de détermination. Haru le regarda dans la crainte, Kyoko sourit de bonheur et Hana le regardait légèrement alarmée.

« C'est gentil et tout... mais tes cheveux sont en flammes, » souligna Hana.

Le feu s'éteignit immédiatement et les mains de Tsuna s'envolèrent à ses cheveux alors qu'il laissait échapper un cri. Les filles riaient et, bientôt, Tsuna les rejoignit. Il sentait comme si un poids avait été enlevé de ses épaules.

**[ Compétence active : _Mode Hyper Mourant_ a été créée ! ]**

* * *

« Donc, » sourit Daemon alors qu'il jetait un oeil à son patron. « Que penses-tu de ton clone ? »

« Je pense que tu devrais arrêter de l'appeler ainsi, » répondit sèchement Giotto, jetant un regard vide à Daemon.

Ses yeux retournèrent à Tsuna.

« Tsunayoshi est devenu un homme bien, » dit finalement Giotto.

Daemon détourna les yeux pour cacher son sourire.

_Je le pense aussi._

* * *

**Titre**

Reborn était inquiet, mais il ne l'admettrait jamais. Il était venu à Nanimori en s'attendant à un étudiant comme Dino – geignard, pathétique – mais était tombé sur cet étrange enfant à la place. Sawada Tsuna, aussi connu comme Dame-Tsuna, s'installait avec une grâce parfois contre-nature et acceptait facilement beaucoup de chose – sauf devenir le prochain patron de la mafia – Reborn se rappelait des vieilles histoires sur Vongola celles concernant le premier ciel et sa bienveillance. Et le sourire de Dame-Tsuna... Reborn avait été touché une seule fois avec un seul puissance maximum et il se trouvait incapable de se déplacer. C'était vraiment quelque chose...

Et maintenant, après une explosion inattendue, il quittait le voisinage de façon anormalement rapide et n'était plus revenu depuis plus de deux heures.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir le chercher – et le ramener à la maison contre son gré – Reborn entendit l'entrée de la maison s'ouvrir et la voix de Tsuna résonna.

« Je suis à la maison ! »

Reborn dut se retenir de descendre tout de suite les escaliers pour frapper Tsuna dans le visage : il devait maintenir son image, après tout.

Il attendit deux secondes avant de sortir de la chambre.

* * *

« Je suis désolé maman. Je n'oublierai pas de te dire la prochaine fois que je quitte la maison, » s'excusa Tsuna auprès de sa mère.

Nana secoua la tête et fit un sourire trop joyeux et trop fragile pour être réel.

« C'est bon, Tsu-kun ! Tu es un grand garçon maintenant, tu n'as pas à tout me dire ! »

Tsuna secoua la tête et tira sa mère dans un câlin.

« Je te préviendrai parce que je veux le faire. Je ne veux pas partir. »

_Pas comme papa._ Étaient les mots sou-entendus. Sa mère serra plus fort pendant environs une minute avant de le repousser.

« Oh, regarde l'heure ! Je dois aller préparer le dîner maintenant. »

« Permets-moi de t'aider. »

C'était toujours une bonne chose de pouvoir élever son niveau de_** Cuisson.**_Mais sa mère l'arrêta avec un sourire et fit un geste vers les escaliers.

« Non, c'est bon. Reborn-kun veut parler avec toi ! »

Tsuna cligna des yeux et regarda les escaliers. Reborn se tenait au-dessus d'elles et semblait particulièrement inquiétant. Le brunet rit de façon penaude.

* * *

« Dame-Tsuna, ton comportement était- »

« Absolument inacceptable, je sais, » l'interrompu Tsuna, les yeux fixés sur le sol. « C'était irresponsable de ma part de partir comme ça. »

Reborn le foudroya du regard avant de lui donner un coup avec le marteau-Leon. Tsuna glapit dans la douleur, mais ne riposta pas.

« Il est bon que tu le saches. Comme punition, ta formation sera doublé demain. »

« Hiiee ? Est-ce même possible ?! »

Reborn souleva le marteau-Leon, une étincelle menaçante au fond de ses prunelles et Tsuna grimaça.

« Bien, bien ! S'il-te-plaît, ne me frappe pas ! »

* * *

**Sauts de Niveaux**

Il y avait un nouvel étudiant de transfert dans sa classe. En temps normal, Tsuna n'y aurait pas prêter beaucoup d'attention. Mais cette fois, l'étudiant qui venait d'entrer dans sa classe avait déclenché deux pop-ups de _**Repérer le Danger**_ et cinq de _**Repérer l'Intention de Tuer**_. Rapidement, Tsuna jeta un regard par-dessus de la tête du nouvel arrivant.

**[Gokudera Hayato, Niveau 16]**

Il y avait deux raisons à son niveau : soit il était plus fort que l'alodescent de quatorze ans lambdas soit il venait de redoublé deux ans. La manière dont Gokudera fixait Tsuna lui fit parier la première proposition. Avec sa chance, Reborn avait propablement appelé Gokudera ici.

Quand il se dirigeait vers le bureau de Tsuna, un coup de pied de sa part dans sa chaise dit tomber le brunet au sol. Il gémit alors qu'il se relevait. _Yep, sûrement quelqu'un que Reborn a envoyé._

« Tsuna, ça va ? » chuchota Hana.

Tsuna hocha la tête en riant doucement.

« Ouais, je vais bien, » répondit-il.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Kyoko subtilement prendre la manche de son parapluie tandis que Yamamoto semblait presque furieux. Tsuna leur envoya rapidement un coup d'oeil, leur demandant de se calmer. Gokudera ne savait sûrement pas dans quoi il montait Tsuna se sentait toujours comme ça quand Reborn lui envoyait sur des quêtes.

Griffonnant rapidement quelque chose sur un morceau de papier, il le plia et le lança sur la table de Gokudera avant que l'enseignant ne se retourne. Tsuna regarda le nouvel arrivant fusiller le papier pendant un certain temps avant de l'ouvrir et le lire. Lorsque Gokudera leva les yeux pour voir Tsuna, le brunet fit en sorte d'activer _**Eblouissant Sourire**_. L'argenté rougit mais hocha la tête sèchement et se retourna pour regarder ailleurs, agacé.

Mec, la compétence _**Eblouissant Sourire**_ était vraiment utile.

* * *

« Alors ? Tu voulais me rencontrer après les cours ? » demanda Gokudera, son ton hostile.

Tsuna leva les yeux de son livre – son classeur. Il essayait toujours d'augmenter ses statistiques après tout – quand il entendit la voix du nouvel transfert. Il était occupé à essayer de penser à la meilleure façon d'aborder le problème de l'hostilité de Gokudera Hayato et avait alors décidé de contra-attaquer avec la gentillesse ecxessive.

« Ah, Gokudera-san. Comment a été ta première journée dans notre collège ? » demanda Tsuna avec le sourire.

Les yeux de Gokudera se rétrécirent.

« Saute la merde, » grogna-t-il. « Je sais que tu m'as pas demandé pour parler de ça. »

Tsuna cligna des yeux avant de sourire d'un air penaud.

« Ouais, je suppose que tu as raison. Hum, Reborn t'a demandé de venir ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est vrai. »

Ce n'était pas l'argenté qui avait répondu . Tsuna sursauta à la voix de Reborn, ce qui était un réflexe naturel pour tous ceux formés par le tueur à gages. Reborn tourna son attention vers Gokudera.

« Tu es arrivé plus tôt que prévu, Gokudera Hayato. »

_Il était bel et bien appelé alors._

Le visage de Tsuna ne laissa rien deviner de ses pensées.

« Donc, Gokudera-san fait parti de la mafia ? »

Reborn hocha la tête.

« Bomb' Smocking Hayato, un explosif humain pouvant cacher de sa dynamite sur tout son corps, » répondit-il.

Tsuna fit un bruit de reconnaissance. Au moins, il savait ce contre quoi il allait affronter. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et en sortit ses gants où cas où la confrontation devenait violente.

« Y a-t-il la moindre chance que nous puissions discuter du... problème que tu as avec moi de manière civile ? » demanda Tsuna en croisant les doigts et en espérante de toute sa force.

La grimace de Gokudera anéantit ses espoirs.

« Non, » répondit-il, mordant, avant de lancer deux dynamites allumés à Tsuna.

Le brunet savait qu'il ne pouvait pas les esquiver ils allaient détruire des parties importantes de l'école et qui savait ce qu'Hibari _ferait_ ? Donc, la solution était de toutes les désamorcer. Dieu merci, les bottes de flammes modifiées qu'ils portait lui donnait une augmentation de cinq points à la vitesse. Comment, il ne le savait pas, mais, comme toujours, il ne voulait pas remettre la logique du jeu en question. Les callosités que Tsuna avaient aux doigts de l'_**Artisanat**_ ( se couper ), de la _**Couture**_ ( se piquer ) et de la_ Cuisson_ ( se brûler ) lui permettaient de ne pas ressentir trop de douleur lorsqu'il éteignit les bombes à mains nues.

« Gokudera-san ! » appela Tsuna dans son désamorçage. « S'il-te-plaît, arrête et parlons-en ! »

« Double bombes ! » fut la réponse de l'argenté.

Tsuna glapit et essaya de son mieux pour éteindre les dynamites. Il en rata quelques unes qui explosèrent et formèrent de grands cratères sur le terrain de l'école, faisant grimacer Tsuna.

« Triple bombes ! »

Gokudera grogna de frustration en voyant que Tsuna ne s'était pas encore fait explosé.

_Où gardait-il toute cette dynamite ?!_ Se demanda Tsuna en regardant les bombes dans les bras de l'argenté. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas toutes les désamorcer et chercha immédiatement le meilleur moyen d'y échapper. Gokudera tituba maladroitement alors qu'il essayait de lancer toutes ses bombes d'un coup. Techniquement, il réussit. Toutefois, un bâton de dynamite était tombé à ses pieds et Gokudera regardait sa bombe sous le choc. Tsuna avait une fraction de secondes avant de décider quoi faire.

**[ Quête disponible : Type Sauvetage. Voulez-vous accepter la quête ? ]**

**[ Quête disponible : Type Fuite. Voulez-vous acceptez la quête ? ]**

Avec un rire sec, Tsuna courut dans la direction de Gokudera. Pourquoi se mettait-il lui même toujours dans ce genre de situations ?

* * *

**[ Quête complétée. Gain 550 xp. Vous avez terminé plus de cinq quêtes de type Sauvetage ! Vous avez reçu le titre d'Héros Novice ! ]**

Tsuna apprenait de plus en plus de choses étranges sur le système du jeu chaque jours. Mais en premier lieu...

« Gokudera-san, est-ce que ça va ? »

Tsuna était un peu inquiet quand l'argenté regardait le sol tout en gardant le silence.

« Jyuudaime ! »

La tête de Gokudera se releva soudainement et il regarda Tsuna avec des yeux vers pétillants.

« Je vous suivrai pour le restant de mes jours ! »

«Il. »

« Vous avez établi un lien avec Gokudera Hayato. Votre lien avec Gokudera Hayato a atteint le niveau 12 ! »

_Attendez. Vient-il simplement de sauter du niveau un à onze ?!_

* * *

**Puissante Augmentation**

« Gokudera-kun, tu me fais confiance ? » demanda Tsuna à son nouvel ami une fois qu'ils étaient à Kokuyo.

Reborn était nul part en vue, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas là.

« Bien sûr, Jyuudaime ! Je vous fais confiance avec ma vie ! »

« Euh... Je ne suis pas la meilleure personne à être chargée de cette responsabilité... » souligna maladroitement le brunet. « Juste... suis mon exemple, d'accord ? »

Gokudera hocha la tête et suivit Tsuna à l'intérieur du terrain de Kokuyo, là où Hamagure ( sans Hibari ) avait l'une de ses sessions de devoirs.

« Très bien, c'est assez de données. Nagi-chan est moi allons jeter l'illusion maintenant ! » annonça Kyoko et Yamamoto ferma immédiatement son classeur.

« Mec ! Même faire semblant d'étudier est difficile ! » se plaignit-il.

Hana le frappa avec son ordinateur portable.

« Tu n'es pas censé faire semblant ! Tu es censé _être en train d'étudier_, toi, _singe_ ! » déclara-t-elle sèchement.

Yamamoto rit simplement alors qu'il esquivait les coups de plus en plus irrités d'Hana.

«J-Jyuudaime? »

Gokudera lança un regard confus à Tsuna. Le brunet lui sourit.

« Gokudera-kun, bienvenue à Hamagure ! Je suppose que nous te devons quelques explications... »

* * *

« Vous savez... » commença Gokudera en regardant les flammes rouges dans sa paumes. « Ces flammes sont censés être très difficiles à activer dans la mafia. »

Il y eut un silence total avant...

"MAFIA ?! »

Gokudera eut l'air surprit.

« Vous voulez dire que vous ne le savez pas ? »

NE PAS! »

« O-oh... Et bien, vous voyez... » expliqua Gokudera à propos des flammes et de leur relation avec le ciel.

Il eut un lourd silence avant que Tsuna ne le rompit.

« Donc, cela signifie que c'est bien si Reborn sait que nous savons utiliser ces flammes ? »

* * *

Reborn avait plutôt bien pris les nouvelles. Tsuna n'avait que triplé sa formation pendant cinq jours, ajoutant en plus que les séances que Reborn faisait subir à Hamagure au sujet des flammes. C'était agréable pour Tsuna d'avoir des personnes avec qui souffrir pour une fois.

Il était également content quand il entendit Reborn murmurer sur « des changements d'horaires » et « des cascades inattendues ». Chaque fois que Tsuna arrivait à surprendre Reborn était un bon moment.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Gokudera marchait avec Tsuna jusqu'à la maison du brunet.

« Merci de toujours marcher avec moi jusqu'à chez-moi, Gokudera-kun, » dit Tsuna.

Gokudera baissa timidement la tête.

« Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Je suis votre subordonné c'est le moindre que je puisse faire. »

Tsuna s'arrêta immédiatement dans son élan et attrapa les poignets de Gokudera, les amenant devant lui.

« Ne dis pas ça ! »

Tsun fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'es pas mon subordonné ! Tu es mon ami, _notre_ ami et un membre d'Hamagure, tout le monde est égal. Nous sommes une _famille_, » souligna Tsuna.

L'argenté avait l'air surpris par les paroles du brunet.

« Mais je suis un nouvea ! Je suis... je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que Irie, par aussi créatif que Miura ou encore aussi fiable que Kurokawa... »

Il détourna les yeux, frustré. Tsuna tira sur les mains de son ami pour lui faire tourner la tête et croiser son regard. Il comprenait un peu les sentiments de Gokudera c'était un peu comme ce qu'il ressentait auparavant. _Seul, inutile, indésirable_...

« Répète après moi, Gokudera-kun, » dit Tsuna.

« Très bien, Jyuudaime. »

« Tu es mon ami. »

« Jyuudaime ? »

Gokudera avait l'air extrêmement confus.

« Tu es mon ami, » insista fermement Tsuna.

« ... Tu es mon ami. »

« Et peu importe ce que je suis. »

« Et peu importe ce que je suis, » répéta Gokudera sans comprendre.

« Parce que mes amis m'aiment pour qui je suis. »

« Parce que... mes amis m'aiment pour qui je suis. »

« Et peu importe que ce les autres pensent de moi ! » termina Tsuna.

« Et peu importe ce que les autres pensent de moi... »

L'argenté cligna des yeux et Tsuna desserra son étrainte, permettant à Gokudera de se frotter les yeux.

« Merci, Jyuuudaime, » murmura-t-il.

« Dès que tu en auras besoin, Gokudera-kun ! »

« Vous vous sentez plus proche de _Gokudera Hayato_. Votre lien avec _Gokudera Hayato_ a gagné trois niveaux ! »

_Sérieusement, comment est-ce que ça fait pour évoluer aussi vite ?_

* * *

**Appel téléphonique**

Le téléphone de Tsuna sonna avec insistance à trois heures du matin. Fatigué, il le ramassa et une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis des années souffla dans le haut-parleur.

« Tsuna, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! » était littéralement tout ce qu'arrivait à comprendre le brun dans la suite inintelligible de mots qu'il entendait.

Tsuna attendit que son ami finit de parler avant d'élever sa voix fatiguée.

"Byakuran-san? »

Tsuna et Byakuran étaient devenus des correspondants après que Tsuna quitta l'Italie. Leur relation lui avait donné des sentiments mitigés. D'une part, il appréciait véritablement la compagnie de Byakuran avec ses divagations philosophiques sue la vie mais d'autre part, il s'était fait réveillé tant de fois au milieu de la nuit par une voix hurlant sur l'amitié et leurs niveaux.

«Tsuna! »

Byakuran semblait hystérique. Tsuna essaya d'enlever le sommeil qui persistait sur ses yeux.

« Byakuran, s'il-te-plaît, prends une respiration et répète ce que tu viens de dire. Lentement, cette fois. »

« Très bien. »

Il eut une pause, Byaukuran fit exactement ce que lui conseillait son ami.

« Tsuna. Je peux parler à d'autres versions de moi-même dans d'autres mondes et ils veulent tous la domination du monde ! Que dois-je faire ? »

Tsuna essaya de comprendre le blanc. Mais la seule chose qu'il arrivait à comprendre était « domination du monde » et il le traita comme l'une des questions profondes sur la vie.

« Domination mondiale ? Pourquoi faire ? Ça ressemble à beaucoup de travail fastidieux. Ne serait-ce pas mieux si nous restons un petit groupe d'amis ? Je veux dire... comment pourrais-je le mettre... voudrais-tu être sur le toit du monde seul et préfèrerais-tu être entouré par des personnes que tu aimes ? »

Il eut une longue période de silence dans lequel Tsuna avait failli se rendormir, mais Byakuran finit par répondre.

« Tu as raison, Tsuna ! J'ai failli me faire influencer par eux pendant une seconde ! »

Tsuna était content de ne plus entendre la note d'hystérie dans la voix de son ami.

« Merci d'être ma voix de la raison ! Je te revois bientôt ! »

Et Tsuna n'entendit plus rien d'autre que le bip sonore du téléphone.

_Attends, comment a-t-il eu mon numéro ? _Tsuna pensa pendant une seconde mais décida que c'était un problème pour un autre jour. Il retomba sur son lit et essaya de dormir quand...

« Vous vous sentez plus proche de _Byakuran Gesso_ ! Votre lien _Byakuran Gesso_ a gagné un niveau ! »

« Bon sang ! »

* * *

**Routes**

Yamamoto, Gokudera et Tsuna se rendait au terrain de Kokuyo ensembles. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de traverser une route, Gokudera remarqua soudainement une chose.

« Yamamoto, pourquoi tiens-tu la main de Jyuudaime ? » exigea-t-il de savoir, protecteur.

Yamamoto et Tsuna clignèrent des yeux avant de baisser leurs yeux pour voir leurs mains entrelacées. Avec un cri de surprise, le visage de Tsune prit une couleur tomate et il essaya d'enlever sa main de celle de Yamamoto. En représailles, le garçon plus grand resserra son emprise ce qui empêcha la main de Tsuna de glisser hors de sa portée.

« C'est parce que nous traversons une route en ce moment. Je tiens toujours a main de Tsuna quand nous traversons la route ! »

« Depuis quand ? » demanda Tsuna à voix haute.

« Depuis que tu m'as sauvé ! » répondit-il.

« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas remarqué ? »

« Ça me dépasse. J'ai juste pensé que cela ne te dérangeait pas. »

Yamamoto tourna son attention vers Gokudera et son regard devint soudainement sérieux.

« Tu dois tenir la main de Tsuna quand il traverse la route. »

« Po-pourquoi devrais-je le faire ?! » bafouilla l'argenté.

« C'est pour le garder en sécurité » répondit gravement Yamamoto, encore inhabituellement grave.

Quelque chose sembla passer dans l'esprit d'Hayato car il hocha la tête, déterminé.

« Je ferai de mon mieux pour protéger Jyuudaime ! » déclara-t-il en saisissant l'autre main de Tsuna.

«Hiieee! »

* * *

_Continuer ?_

_[ Oui ] [ Non ]_

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur : Byakuran ne ferait pas parti de la vie quotidienne. Il n'y aurait pas de combats pour le Kokuyo Arc parce que la paix, c'est génial!_**

**_Note de la traductrice : Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps à poster. Ma mère s'était mise en _****_colère contre moi à cause de certaines raisons et... bah voilà. J'ai pas vraiment d'excuse xD _**


	7. Vie quotidienne, chapitre II

**Précieux**

Tsuna ne l'avait jamais dit à Yamamoto, mais quelques membres de l'équipe de baseball avaient tendance à se mettre en colère contre lui. Pas physiquement, _jamais_ physiquement, pas lorsque les gens pouvaient voir les ecchymoses et Hibari pouvant renifler comme un limier, mais ils connaissaient les mots qui pouvaient blesser autant que des coups. Sinon plus.

Depuis quatre ans et Tsuna se sentait toujours aussi mal avec leurs paroles acides. Mais il ne laisserait jamais Yamamoto savoir. Yamamoto aimait le baseball et être sur le terrain avec ses amis Tsuna ne pourrait jamais lui en parler tout à coup. Il n'y avait que deux scénarios possibles, Yamamoto laisserait l'équipe de baseball ou il laisserait Hamagure. Les deux seraient sûrement des choix douloureux pour le garçon joyeux et Tsuna ne pouvait pas le forcer à agir.

« Il y a un gros match à venir, de sorte que tu ferais mieux de rester hors du chemin de Yamamoto, Dame-Tsuna. »

Ils avaient cette conversation chaque année et, tous les ans, la réponse de Tsuna serait la même.

« Yamamoto-kun est sa propre personne. Il est tout à fait capable de décider de ce qu'il veut faire. »

Tsuna resserra son emprise sur le livre dans ses mains. Cette fois, il était pris dans une embuscade sur le chemin de la bibliothèque de l'école alors qu'il voulait rendre un libre emprunté. Il espérait capable de le faire avant la fin de la pause. Ce n'était pas son niveau dix-neuf avec Hibari qui lui permettait d'arriver en classe en retard et sécher les cours. S'il essayait seulement, les coups seraient sûrement plus violents encore.

L'un des autres garçons se moqua de Tsuna et le brunet se fit le commentaire qu'il n'avait jamais vu ce visage avant. Il ne faisait évidemment pas parti des personnes qui venaient habituellement « menacer » Tsuna.

« Tout le monde sait que tu traînes avec Yamamoto pour sa popularité, » dit-il.

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était blessé – non, il avait déjà enduré pires – mais à cause de l'audace des paroles de ce garçon. Savait-il seulement ce qu'il disait ? Tsuna était proche de Yamamoto pendant _quatre ans_ et il était encore Dame-Tsuna. S'il voulait la popularité, il aurait déjà abandonné Yamamoto. À en juger par les regards incrédules des autres, ils pensaient comme lui.

« Tu. Je. Wow. »

Tsuna dut prendre un moment pour se calmer.

« Wow. Je _ne_ traîne _pas _avec Yamamoto pour sa popularité ! Il est mon ami, l'une des plus précieuses personnes dans mon entourage ! Je ne m'inquiète pas s'il est populaire ou non, s'il est un As ou quoique ce soit ! J'aime Yamamoto pour ce qu'il est et non pas ses réalisations, je vous ai dit depuis _des années_ que Yamamoto-kun est précieux pour moi et je n'ai aucune raison de mentir ! »

À la fin de sa diatribe, il respirait plus fort et serrait le livre dans ses bras comme s'il pourrait le protéger les autres adolescents. Ils semblaient plutôt agacés pas ses paroles. Le nouveau s'avança et saisit brutalement le bras de Tsuna et lui fit lâcher son livre. Il tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd. Les autres semblaient plutôt mal-à-l'aise maintenant.

« Oi, Shou, c'est assez. On peut le laisser partir, » dit l'un des garçons.

Shou roula des yeux et regarda Tsuna comme s'il était un moustique particulièrement gênant qu'il était sur le point de tuer. Le brunet ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de se reculer en arrière, mais la poignée douloureuse de Shou sur son bras ne le permettait pas de partir.

« Non, il est temps que Dame-Tsuna apprenne sa place. »

Il sourit cruellement et Tsuna recula, tout son corps se repliant sur lui-même dans une pose défensive. Il ferma les yeux et se prépara. Dans le fond, il pouvait entendre les bourdonnements nerveux des autres garçons alors qu'ils tentaient de convaincre Shou de le laisser partir. Cependant, une voix retentit haut et fort, et Tsuna sursauta de surprise.

« Que fais-tu ? »

Les yeux de Tsuna s'ouvrirent pour voir les doigts de Yamamoto enroulés autour du poignet de Shou, appliquant une pression progressive jusqu'à ce que le garçon lâcha le bras de Tsuna et siffla de douleur. Les yeux de Yamamoto étaient exceptionnellement sombres et son expression facial rappelait Reborn quand il était effrayant. Il donnait à Yamamoto un air de... Tueur à gage. Tsuna frissonna à cause de sa pensée.

« Ya-Yamamoto ! »

Shou semblait choqué et quelque peu effrayé. Tsuna ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

« Je vais répéter une fois. Que faisais-tu, Shou-senpai ? »

Tsuna pouvait voir l'emprise de Yamamoto se resserrer et intervint immédiatement.

« Arrête-toi, s'il-te-plaît, Shou-san ne m'a rien fait de mal. »

Tsuna eut à réprimer un cri quand Yamamoto le regardait avec la même expression froide et calculatrice. Mais il lâcha tout de même le bras de Shou et le garçon en profita pour fuir.

« Le pensais-tu, Tsuna ? » demanda-t-il.

Tsuna pencha la tête de côté dans l'incompréhension et Yamamoto précisa.

« Quand tu disais que tu m'aimais et que j'étais... précieux pour toi. »

« Oui, je le pensais. Pourquoi pas ? »

À la réponse de Tsuna, Yamamoto tourna la tête de côté et passa une main sur son visage. Tsuna vit que les oreilles de son ami tournaient rouges et avança d'un pas, soucieux.

« ... Merci Tsuna. Tu es précieux pour moi aussi. »

« Vous vous sentez plus proche de _Yamamoto Takeshi_. Votre lien avec _Yamamoto Takeshi_ a gagné un niveau ! Vous avez choisi la réponse _**Romance Route. Yamamoto Takeshi Nagi Romance Route**_ a été activé ! »

Tsuna se gela maladroitement aux paroles de la Voix, mais décida de les ignorer. Il n'y avait aucune différence dans le comportement de Nagi envers lui lorsqu'il avait « activé » sa _**Romance Route **_et – _wow, il se sentait mal de parler comme ça de ses amis_ – il espérait que cette chose disparaîtrait avec le temps s'il l'ignorait.

Eh bien, si cela ne partait pas, il pourrait toujours l'ignorer plus dur encore.

* * *

**Coup fatal**

C'était une journée plutôt normale, il était dehors avec Gokudera après les cours en attendant Yamamoto pour qu'ils puissent marcher tous les trois vers les terrains de Kokuyo et les deux parlaient ensemble. Parler. De choses normales. Et tout d'un coup...

« Vous vous sentez plus proche de _Gokudera Hayato_. Votre lien avec _Gokudera Hayato_ a gagné un niveau ! Votre lien avec _Gokudera Hayato_ est maintenant au niveau 20 ! Votre compagnon va maintenant **prendre un coup fatal** pour vous. »

Et le monde redevint normal comme si une voix mystérieuse ne venait pas d'annoncer que son ami allait _mourir_ pour lui.

Naturellement, Gokudera avait été alarmé lorsque Tsuna fondit en larmes.

* * *

Pour sa détresse, Tsuna découvrit rapidement que peut importait la personne, ils seraient, littéralement, mourir pour lui quand il aurait atteint un bon niveau avec eux.

* * *

**Premier enfant**

Tsuna savait qu'Haru avait un certain penchant pour les enfants. C'était un fait qui ne pouvait être changer. Le ciel était bleu, l'herbe verte et Haru aimait les enfants. Même Hana avait dû s'adapter à ce fait et, miraculeusement, se construisit une tolérance envers les jeunes enfants. Mais...

« Haru. »

Hana dut combattre son envie de courir loin, très _loin_ et rester maintenir la santé mentale du reste du groupe. Hana était une très bonne amie, réalisa Tsuna. S'il était à sa place, il aurait fuit dans les collines il y avait longtemps.

« Aww ! Il est si mignon! » roucoula Kyoko.

Haru lui sourit, serrant inconsciemment son emprise sur le garçon dans ses bras.

« Je sais bien ! Haru l'a trouvé errant et quand j'ai entendu que ses parents l'avaient laissé au Japon, je _devais_ la ramener ici ! »

« Hum. »

Tsuna se décida à parler quand il vit le bleu s'étendre sur le visage du petit garçon.

« Haru-chan, tu l'étouffe. »

« Hahi ! »

Haru desserra immédiatement son emprise sur l'enfant et il tomba au sol, à bout de souffle. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, les larmes aux yeux, alors qu'elle se confondait en excuses. Hana s'avança doucement vers Tsuna.

« S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi qu'Haru ne vient pas de kidnapper un enfant, » murmura-t-elle.

Sagement, Tsuna garda le silence. Hana grogna et enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

Et alors, Reborn entra dans la salle et tout devint un enfer.

* * *

D'une certaine manière, Tsuna était le seul à ramener Lambo à la maison, considérant que ce dernier avait un étrange attachement pour lui. Tsuna était sûr qu'il y avait une raison à cela, mais quand Lambo commença à marmonner des sujets concernant des bazookas roses et l'avenir, l'esprit de Tsuna se ferma automatiquement. Cela ne changea pas le fait que Tsuna était celui qui portait Lambo jusqu'à la maison.

Tsuna n'était pas vraiment surpris il était toujours poussé à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas, après tout. Au moins, sa mère serait heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre à gâter.

( « Vous avez établi un lien avec _Lambo Bovino_. Votre lien avec _Lambo Bovino_ est au premier niveau ! » )

* * *

**Le Pouvoir de l'Amour**

L'habilité de Tsuna en cuisine atteignait bientôt les niveaux 99. Il se demandait si cela allait s'arrêter ou continuer. Il obtint rapidement sa réponse lorsqu'il mordit dans un cookie et un familier écran orange surgit devant lui.

**[ _Cuisson_ a gagné un niveau ! Félicitations, _Cuisson_ est maintenant au niveau 99 ! _Cuisson_ a été maximisé. _Cuisson ( Petite Guérison )_ a été appris. ]**

Et bien, c'était intéressant. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il pourrait guérir quelqu'un qui mangeait sa nourriture ? C'était un concept bizarre. Il espérait juste que personne ne le remettrait en doute.

**« Et avec cela, Sawada Tsunayoshi activa sa première compétence de guérison – et juste à temps pour ... ! »**

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une narration ?

* * *

Moins on en disait sur la rencontre avec Bianchi, mieux c'était. Pour être honnête, il ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment juste Gokudera qui convulsait par terre puis vomissait, beaucoup de rose, de violet ainsi qu'une horrible et âcre odeur. Sans oublier le vélo électrique et l'amour. Quelque chose au sujet de la puissance de l'amour.

Pour être honnête, Tsuna découvrit vite que moins il y pensait, mieux ce serait. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à souffrir de migraines et son subconscient essayait de construire des blocages mentaux pour ses souvenirs.

La deuxième fois qu'il rencontra Bianchi, les choses étaient bien plus faciles. Bien sûr, cela n'aida pas que Reborn apparut, détournant l'attention de la jeune femme vers le bambin. Lorsque Bianchi se rappela de son existence, quinze pop-up le notifièrent d'une dangereuse menace qui arrivait et dix autres l'informèrent qu'une massive intention de tuer était dirigée vers lui. Il essaya de son mieux de garder un regard neutre et fade sur son visage quand Bianchi posa une plaque de... quelque chose en face de lui.

« Pour m'excuser, pour avant, » dit-elle doucement.

C'était le type de bonbon que Tsuna associait à produits chimiques dangereux capables de le tuer en un instant. Il essaya de repousser les chuchotements du temps qu'il avait passée en Italie.

Tsuna regarda la place pendant un certain temps. Il savait qu'il avait au moins deux choses de son côté : Sommeil Optimal et le déjeuner de sa mère, ce qui réduirait son préjudice d'environ quarante-six pour cent. Ce qui était bien parce qu'au lieu d'être à cent pour cent mort, il ne l'était qu'à cinquante pour cent.

Maudissant silencieusement Reborn et sa tendance à attirer les gens étranges – pas que Tsuna pouvait parler – il prit une bouchée de ... la « cuisine » de Bianchi. Ce qui arriva ensuite était de la _chance pure_ et Tsuna ne ronchonnerait plus jamais sur les mécanismes du jeu aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait. Bon, peut-être qu'il arrêterait pendant environs deux semaines, mais _quand même_.

Une fenêtre orange vacilla devant lui et portait les mots** [ _Résistance au Poison_ a été activée ! ]** qui fut ensuite suivie par environs cinquante à soixante pop-up qui parlaient de la façon dont son _**Résister au Poison**_ gagnait des niveaux – cinquante à soixante en gros – et _wow_. Il n'était pas mort. Bianchi et Reborn le fixait avec une sorte d'extrême incompréhension et du choc.

« M-mais comment ? » réussit à demander Bianchi.

Tsuna pensa à une manière de l'expliquer de manière appropriée pour le rendre crédible, mais il décida que gêner Reborn était beaucoup plus important.

« Par le pouvoir de l'amour, bien sûr ! » dit Tsuna avec un sarcasme absolu.

Il n'aurait probablement pas dû le faire parce que Bianchi crut chaque mot sortit de sa bouche.

« Enfin ! » s'écria-t-elle, les yeux brillants alors qu'elle tenait étroitement les mains de Tsuna dans les siennes. « Quelqu'un qui me _comprend_ ! »

« Hum, » répondit Tsuna en ignorant la Voix qui criait sur les nouveaux liens et autres joyeusetés.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas voir Reborn, il _savait_ que le petit diable riait. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire à Bianchi qu'il plaisantait, elle marchait déjà hors de la salle afin de « _préparer une fête grandiose pour le début d'une belle amitié_ » et Tsuna dut intervenir assez rapidement. Etonnamment, la nourriture qu'ils firent ensemble s'était avérée être comestible. Apparemment, sa _**Cuisson ( Petite Guérison )**_ avait réussi à annuler la capacité mortelle de Bianchi.

_Pas de beaucoup, cependant,_ pensa Tsuna en voyant Yamamoto et Ryohei courir aux toilettes après avoir mangé l'un des plats les plus douteux sur la tables,_ mais au moins, personne n'était mort._

* * *

Il n'éclaircit jamais le malentendu.

* * *

**Featherman**

« Dame-Tsuna, réveille-toi, » déclara une voix inconnue.

Son ton était familier et Tsuna ouvrit automatiquement les yeux par pur auto-préservation. Il vit un visage familier mais pourtant étranger qui le regardait avec un sourire narquois. Lentement, Tsuna remarqua les yeux d'obsidiennes, le fedora noir et les bouclettes. Un peu hésitant, et un peu terrifié, il se rendit aussi compte que l'homme était littéralement au-dessus de lui avec les mains de chaque côté de sa tête et un genou entre ses jambes.

Très, _très_, à contrecoeur, il traîna ses yeux au-dessus de la tête de l'homme.

**[ Reborn, Niveau 350 ]**

« Hiieeee ! »

* * *

Les yeux de Tsuna s'ouvrirent et il fut soulager de voir le plafond de sa chambre obscure. Reborn était de l'autre côté de la salle, toujours dans son hamac et sa forme de bébé. Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Wow, ce rêve était inconfortable à bien des niveaux. Mais maintenant que c'était dans sa tête... C'était étrange de voir Reborn sous la forme d'un bébé. Tsuna savait que le monde était bizarre, surtout pour lui, mais il pourrait pas être _si_ bizarre. Il espérait.

Mais cela voulait dire que Reborn était un adulte. Il était maintenant un enfant. Ce n'était pas un concept assez étrange pour qu'il ne l'accepte pas, en fait, il y avait même plus de sens que certaines choses dans la vie de Tsuna.

Donc, cela voulait dire que Reborn avait été maudit pour revenir à la forme d'un enfant. Quelle sorte de malédiction était-ce ? Et _qui_ pourrait le maudire ? Il avait le même sentiment à l'arrière de son esprit que quand il essayait de rassembler les pièce d'un puzzle dont il n'avait que quelques morceaux. Soudain, un visage flasha dans l'esprit de Tsuna et il s'arrêta dans ses pensées. Il se souvenait de cette personne même s'il ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois.

_[ Checker Face / Kawahira, Niveau +9'000 ]_

Son cerveau essayait-il de lui dire que cet homme avait un quelconque rapport avec la malédiction de Reborn ?

**[ _Hyper Intuition_ a gagné un niveau ! ]**

Tsuna prit cela pour un oui. Toutefois, cette information ne l'aidait pas tant que cela. Habituellement, dans les jeux vidéos, les joueurs devraient vaincre la personne qui avait jeté la malédiction. Si c'était le cas, alors Tsuna irait combattre contre le commerçant. Un commerçant dont le niveau était de _plus de neuf mille_. Dieu, c'était _impossible_ ! Même Daemon qui était sur terre depuis plus de quatre cent ans était loin d'être du niveau de cet homme.

Mais...

Mais Reborn était son tuteur et, si Tsuna était assez courageux, une sorte d'ami. Bien sûr, Reborn l'entraînait dans beaucoup de choses que Tsuna était réticent à faire, mais dont il était toujours sortit plus fort. Il était devenu plus _utile_ grâce à cela. Tsuna aimait honnêtement Reborn et lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir offert la possibilité de protéger les personnes précieuses à son coeur. Et Tsuna aimait penser que Reborn l'aimait aussi d'une certaine manière, si seulement un peu.

Tsuna décida alors qu'il allait briser la malédiction de Reborn, même s'il devait lutter contre un commerçant super puissant.

Mais d'abord, il devait devenir plus fort. Alors qu'il n'était pas contre risquer sa vie dans un pari pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait, il ne voulait pas se faire tuer inutilement. Quelle était cette citation de l'émission de télévision qu'il regardait habituellement ? Ah oui.

« La mort de doit pas être inutilement crainte. Mais elle ne doit pas être inutilement souhaitée non plus. »

C'était un joli résumé de ses sentiments sur la situation, bien qu'il était encore terrifié par la mort et...

« Vous avez établi un lien avec _Reborn_. Votre lien avec _Reborn_ est au premier niveau ! »

Et _comment_ avait-il fait pour établir un lien avec une _personne endormie_ ?!

* * *

**Membre du Groupe**

Lorsque Gokudera monta jusqu'au niveau trente, Tsuna obtint finalement une fenêtre lui annonçant que l'argenté avait rejoint son groupe. Intrigué, il se demandait pourquoi Gokudera était incapable de rejoindre son groupe avant. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'écart trop grand de niveau ? C'était logique, mais le niveau d'Hibari était beaucoup plus élevé que le sien lorsqu'il avait rejoint le groupe.

Peut-être... Hibari était si effrayant que même les mécanisme du jeu mystérieux était effrayés par lui !

... Oui, c'était une pensée étrange. Eh bien, c'était un mystère que Tsuna ne pourrait jamais résoudre. Et il ne le voulait pas non plus.

Certaines pierres devraient être laissées là, au hasard de la chance. _( Expression qui veut dire, je crois, « Il y a des choses qu'il faudrait mieux ne pas savoir. » )_

* * *

**Déguisement**

Lorsque Tsuna intervint entre Bianchi et un gars louche en blouse blanche qui semblait être tomber amoureux d'elle. Ce n'était pas pour protéger Bianchi. Ok, peut-être qu'il voulait la protéger, mais ce serait de la police plutôt que de l'homme. Tsuna ne voulait pas d'un meurtre juste en face de sa maison.

Puis l'homme le caressa en pensant que Tsuna était une fille et, tout à coup, le brunet n'était plus contre l'idée d'une meurtre ce matin.

* * *

« Mais comment Shamal-san pourrait se tromper sur mon sexe ? Je suis sûr que je ne ressemble même pas à une fille ! » fulmina Tsuna.

Daemon ricanait dans un coin de sa chambre mais s'empressa de remettre un masque neutre sur son visage lorsque le brunet le fusilla du regard.

« Et toi ! » commença Tsuna.

Daemon réussit à s'enfuir avant de se prendre un poing enflammé au visage.

* * *

La pire chose au sujet des idées était qu'une fois qu'elles étaient entrées dans votre tête, on ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser. Tsuna agonisa pendant une période complète de deux jours et demi avant de céder et demander de l'aide à Kyoko. Et quelles étaient ces pensées ?

S'il ressemblait vraiment à une fille s'il portait des vêtements de filles.

« Wow, » dit Tsuna, un peu mal-à-l'aise alors qu'il se regardait devant le miroir. « Je semble... agréable. »

Orange était définitivement sa couleur. Kyoko était juste un peu plus petite que lui, donc ses vêtements lui allait parfaitement et c'était la raison pour laquelle il était chez elle. Haru avait fait son maquillage avec impatience, même si elle n'en mit pas beaucoup. Quelques chose à propos de poudres étant mauvaises pour la peau et ainsi de suite, de sorte qu'elle n'en utilisait pas beaucoup. Non pas que Tsuna pouvait faire la différence, compte tenu de son ignorance envers ce genre de questions. C'était intéressant cependant. Peut-être qu'il pourrait...

Non, _non_. Il n'avait pas le temps de créer une nouvelle compétence, pas s'il voulait améliorer ses études.

**[ Compétence active : _Déguisement_ a été créée ! ]**

Oh, _bien sûr,_ cela voulait dire qu'une nouvelle compétence devait être créée. Enfin, qui se souciait d'un peu de compétences supplémentaires de toute façon ?

Et puis, parce que l'univers le détestait, la porte s'ouvrit sur Ryohei. Et il le regarda. Et il loucha.

« Hein ? » commenta-t-il. « Tu as l'air familière. »

« Elle ressemble à Tsuna, n'est-ce pas, Onii-san ? » déclara Kyoko, cette traîtresse.

Haru ricana à ses frais. Il savait que si Ryohei n'était pas là, elle rirait à coeur ouvert.

Ryohei fronça les sourcils alors qu'il observait Tsuna, les yeux toujours plissés. Finalement, après ce qui semblait être une éternité au brunet, le blanc parla.

« Tsuna est bien plus mignon. »

Et il sortit de la chambre.

Tsuna ne savait pas quoi penser.

* * *

_Continuer ?_

_[ Oui ] [ Non ]_

* * *

_Télécharger du contenu supplémentaire ?_

_( [ Oui ] ) [ Non ]_

_Chargement de Coupure 001..._

* * *

Iemitsu savait qu'il était un bon leader, un grand employé et un chef de la CEDEF assez respectable.

Par contre, il savait aussi qu'il était un mari de merde et un père pire encore.

Il voulait s'améliorer, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Ou, du moins, c'était ce qu'il se disait. Il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen de contacter sa famille sans attirer des soupçons sur eux et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était que sa précieuse femme et son mignon fils meurent parce qu'il ne pouvait pas contenir son envie de les voir. Il préférait qu'ils le haïssent et vivent plutôt que de mourir en l'aimant.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'interagir avec sa famille en restant Iemitsu sans attirer l'attention indésirable.

* * *

Le seul gardien masculin de Tsuna avait vraiment bizarre. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bruns, mais Tsuna ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser qu'il aurait dû être blond aux yeux bleus. Il pleurait, trop, et continuait à l'appeler Tsu-kun comme sa mère le faisait.

Pour une raison quelconque, cela ne l'irritait pas autant qu'avec les autres.

* * *

Nana n'était pas stupide. Il savait que son mari, son Iemitsu, était impliqué dans des choses vraiment limites et c'était pourquoi il ne pouvait pas venir les voir souvent. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu amère. Mais Iemitsu avait son emploi depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il avait une femme et il l'avait quand même choisi d'être avec elle. Cela comptait pour quelque chose, non ?

Quelqu'un poussa soudainement un bouquet de fleurs dans ses bras et elle leva les yeux, surprise, pour voir un home brun portant un chapeau qui couvrait une grande partie de son visage.

« Belles fleurs pour une belle dame, » dit-il rapidement avant de s'enfuir avant que Nana avait pu apercevoir son visage.

Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle n'avait peut-être pas l'effrayante bonne intuition de son fils, mais elle était très bonne à comprendre les choses.

Souriante, elle baissa les yeux sur les fleurs dans ses mains. Lavandes et camélias jaunes. La fidélité et la nostalgie. Nana avait enseigné le langage des fleurs à Iemitsu, il y avait longtemps, avant leur mariage, quand ils n'étaient encore qu'au premier stade d'un couple.

C'était agréable de savoir qu'il n'avait pas oublié ses leçons.

* * *

Tsuna se sentait comme s'il allait devenir fou. Bien sûr, il n'avait que cinq quand, mais même lui pouvait différencier les visages et des gens avec des têtes différentes s'arrêtaient près de la maison presque tous les jours ! Ils avaient des visages, des sexes et mêmes des âges différents, mais Tsuna ne cessait de penser qu'ils étaient la même personne !

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ?!

Sa mère semblait calme et acceptait facilement, alors il devrait peut-être faire pareil. Mais...

Il voulait vraiment savoir pourquoi il continuait d'associer ces étrangers avec un homme grand au cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus.

* * *

Iemitsu voulait garder sa famille en sécurité, il ne pouvait pas leur rendre visite en tant que père. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas leur rendre visite déguisé sous le visage d'autres personnes.

Et puis, il y eut l'affaire Cradle et, soudain, Iemitsu ne pouvait plus leur rendre visite.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

La citation : « _La mort ne doit pas être inutilement crainte. Mais elle ne doit pas être inutilement souhaitée autant se battre en face, Featherman.. ! _» est de Phoenix Ranger Featherman R. Un spectacle de fiction dans un jeu appelé Persona. Vous pouvez voir beaucoup de choses dans cette histoire influencé par Persona. Je suis très fatiguée, la raison de ce chapitre court.

**Note de la traductrice**

Je suis en vacances pour deux semaines. Je pense que vous avez tous eu la même idée lorsque vous avez vu la première phrase, pas vrai ? OUIII, PLUS DE TEMPS LIBRE. Mais je ne dois pas oublier d'étudier et préparer mon examen de musique. Ahahah.

Je crois que j'ai noyé mon clavier sous la bave au petit moment R27... Reborn, au-dessus de Tsuna... Une jambes coincée entre celles du brunet... Gaaaaah.

[ Yukishiro étant maintenant K.O. , si vous avez la moindre question, veuillez vous adresser à sa deuxième personnalité.

...

...

...

Ah bah non. Elle aussi, est inconsciente. ]


	8. Vie quotidienne, chapitre III

**Rêve**

Tsuna fixait Daemon. Daemon regardait résolument partout sauf dans la direction de Tsuna. Reborn les observait avec une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage. Un blond familier avec des yeux oranges surgit dans la salle.

« Est-ce le mauvais moment ? » demanda Giotto.

Reborn lui donna un court regard et Giotto hocha la tête.

« Mauvais moment, » dit-il pour lui-même avant de disparaître de la salle.

« Tsunayoshi, » commença Daemon. « J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant quand j'étais en Italie. »

« Ne commence pas. »

Tsuna voulait faire disparaître l'esprit du plan physique.  
Il jeta rapidement un regard à Reborn et fut surprit de voir un adulte avec un fedora et un costume noirs assis à sa place. En fait, il était tellement surpris qu'il se recula en arrière et tomba.

Et se réveilla sur le plancher près de son lit. Il gémit et plaça une main sur ses yeux. Il avait vraiment des rêves étranges ces derniers temps. Il espérait vraiment que ce ne serait pas une nouvelle compétence. Quand il enleva sa main, il vit Daemon penché sur lui, une expression plutôt amusé sur son visage.

« Primo Jr., » dit-il, faisant écho aux paroles que son lui du rêve avait dites. « J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant quand j'étais en Italie. »

Le cri de Tsuna était assez fort pour réveiller tout le quartier.

* * *

**Lien Romantique** _( Pas vraiment romantique, c'est en référence à autre chose. )_

C'était probablement bizarre, mais Tsuna était vraiment capable de passer du temps avec Reborn sans violence. Cela s'était passé un jour alors qu'il montait dans sa chambre par la fenêtre en tentant de fuir une meute de chiens qu'il vit Reborn rapidement mettre un libre de côté. Ils avaient passé cinq bonnes minutes à se regarder dans les yeux avant que Reborn ne céda finalement et montra le livre qu'il lisait à Tsuna.

C'était une comédie romantique.

Tsuna poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait eu peur que c'était un genre de manuel secret pour les tuteurs sadique histoire qu'ils augmentent la torture auprès de leur étudiant. Après cela, le sujet avait été abandonné et ils n'en avaient plus vraiment reparler à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que Tsuna entra dans une librairie et trouva une comédie romantique qui venait de sortir. Sur un coup de tête, le brunet décida de l'acheter et le laissa sur le bureau de sa chambre.

Il disparut pendant quelques jours et réapparut par magie sur son bureau. Tsuna ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Reborn ne voulait pas que l'on sache qu'il lisait ce genre de livres, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée d'en chercher la raison. Peut-être que c'était contre les règles de la mafia ? À cette pensée, Tsuna se stoppa. Merde, si c'était vraiment contre les règles de la mafia de lire des comédies romantiques, Haru serait tellement contrariée. Elle aimait les histoires fleur bleue en tout genre et lui couper son plaisir la rendrait en colère.

_Et bien,_ pensa Tsuna pour lui-même. _S'ils veulent me traîner dans la mafia, cette règle ne serait pas un problème pour longtemps._

Et cette chose tacite poursuivit. Tsuna achetait régulièrement des comédies romantiques, empruntant parfois à Haru si elle en avait de bons que la magasin ne possédait pas, et les laissait sur la table de son bureau pour que Reborn puisse les lire. Ils n'en parlèrent pas et les amis de Tsuna croyaient que le brunet avait développé un intérêt pour la lecture plutôt que Reborn s'intéressant aux histoires d'amour. Tsuna ne demandait jamais à connaître le contenu de ces livres et Reborn n'en parla jamais.

Puis un jour, Tsuna, dans un accès d'ennui et de curiosité, décida d'essayer de lire un de ces livres.

C'était pas mal. Un peu mou et cela lui rappelait beaucoup la relation entre sa mère et son père, mais l'ensemble était une bonne lecture. Pas vraiment son type de livre, mais il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Haru et Reborn les aimaient. Pourtant, il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre au niveau des personnages principaux et secondaires. Peut-être que Reborn saurait le lui expliquer ?

Il s'avéra que demander à Reborn ce genre de chose au moment du dîner était une mauvaise idée.

* * *

Tsuna décida de reparler du sujet une semaine plus tard, quand les choses étaient beaucoup plus calmes et qu'il ne restait que Reborn et lui dans la maison. Une courte explication guidée de la part de Reborn se retrouva vite transformé en un débat entre eux sur le livre. Il gagna un niveau dans son lien avec Reborn.

C'était amusant pour Tsuna. Ils devraient probablement le faire une nouvelle fois.

Tsuna n'aimait pas exactement lire les comédies romantiques, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas de le faire de temps à autre. Il commençait à les apprécier car c'était grâce à eux que Tsuna put démarrer une relation informelle avec Reborn.

* * *

**Galge**

Tsuna aimait penser qu'il était assez proche de ses amis. Que c'était pour cette raison, croyait-il, qu'il avait pu voir que Nagi était bouleversée au premier coup d'oeil. Voyant qu'elle faisait de grands efforts pour le cacher, Tsuna pensait qu'il pourrait lui parler un peu plus tard, quand ils seraient seuls. Après tout, s'il était bouleversé, il ne voudrait pas en parler devant tout un public.

Lorsque Tsuna découvre pourquoi Nagi était triste, il était confus. Et un peu effrayé.

« J'ai des, euh, correspondants. Ils sont mes amis. Mais ils ont été jetés en prison... »

Comment Nagi, de tout le groupe, avait-elle fait pour connaître des criminels ? Ou peut-être étaient-ils de bonnes personnes, des bonnes personnes qui avaient fait de mauvaises choses... ...

Ouais, Tsuna ne pouvait duper personne. Pourtant, il réussit à donner un sourire réconfortant à Nagi.

« Si tes amis sortent de prison, nous ferons de notre mieux pour les aider ! Je veux dire, s'ils ont besoin d'aide... »

Nagi sourit à Tsuna.

« Vos sentiments étaient en mesure d'atteindre votre compagnon. Vous vous sentez plus proche de _Yoinara Nagi / Dokuro Chrome_. Votre lien avec _Yoinara Nagi / Dokuro Chrome_ a gagné un niveau ! »

Il eut une pause avant que Tsuna sentit que quelque chose se passait. Etait-ce lui ou il faisait de plus en plus chaud ...? Ce n'était pas la température, mais les couleurs semblaient plus chaudes et il y avait une teinte étrange. Un rose bizarre et un peu d'orange. Il constata qu'il ne pouvait pas détourner son regard du visage légèrement souriant de Nagi alors qu'elle s'approchait de Tsuna jusqu'à violer son espace personnel. Il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard, littéralement. Il semblait qu'une force mystérieuse le restreignant sur place, même lorsqu'il ouvrit le menu du jeu.

Nagi le regardait, comme si elle s'attendait à quelque chose en considérant qu'elle ne bougeait pas du tout. Tsuna paniquait en interne. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendit compte que tout avait cessé de bouger et qu'il y avait quatre fenêtre orange devant lui avec un contour rose. Il lut les mots dans les fenêtres et fut de plus en plus effrayé aux propositions devant lui.

**[ Baiser son front ]**

**[ Baiser sa joue ]**

**[ Lui tenir la main ]**

**[ Ebouriffer ses cheveux ]**

Tsuna choisit la dernière option sans réfléchir bien longtemps, le choix le moins maladroit dans son opinion et les boîtes s'évaporèrent dans l'air mince. Il sentit sa main agir d'elle-même et se déplacer dans les cheveux soyeux de Nagi. C'était bizarre... Il essayait de ne pas faire d'hyper-ventilation à cause de la terreur de savoir que quelque chose pouvait contrôler ses mouvements et il réussit après d'immenses efforts.

Une rougeur prit place sur le visage de Nagi alors qu'elle regardait ses pieds et agitait ses mains.

« A-ah, ça fait longtemps que personne ne m'avait ébouriffé les cheveux. Mon père avait l'habitude de le faire avant de... »

Elle s'arrêta et secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées parasites.

« Mais c'est différent quand c'est toi qui le fais. Je me demande pourquoi... »

Elle sourit timidement et Tsuna fit de même, les yeux fermés pour couvrir son horreur.

« Vous avez choisi la bonne option ! » disait la Voix.

_J'ai choisi la mauvaise option,_ pensait plutôt Tsuna.

Il devrait être plus minutieux à partir de maintenant.

* * *

**Compassion**

« Tsuna, allons cuisiner ! » s'exclama gaiement Bianchi en tenant un plan pour un gâteaux à trois étages.

Tsuna l'observa pendant un moment, dans le silence absolu, avant de sourire maladroitement et en lui donnant une recette simple de cookies.

« Commençons simple. Je suis encore débutant à ça, » répondit-il.

Bianchi avait l'air un peu déçue mais accepta et Tsuna poussa un soupir de soulagement silencieux. Sa compétence _**Cuisson ( Petite Guérison )**_ n'était pas d'un niveau assez haut pour tenter de neutraliser le poison dans une recette aussi compliquée.

Les deux prochaines heures de la vie de Tsuna furent consacrées à activer _**Cuisson ( Petite Guérison )**_ contre la cuisine de Bianchi. Il apprit que la meilleure façon de neutraliser le poison était de le traiter tout de suite. S'il le laissait persister trop longtemps, le poison augmenterait en puissance et il serait alors incapable de sauver le plat. Il avait de la chance que Bianchi était une bonne cuisinière ; il ne pensait pas pouvoir superviser la cuisine _et_ neutraliser le poison en même temps.

Passer du temps avec Bianchi lui avait également permis de monter le niveau de sa compétence. Beaucoup. Il ne l'avait pas depuis longtemps, mais c'était maintenant au niveau cinquante-neuf ! Cela ne dérangeait pas beaucoup Tsuna de passer du temps avec Bianchi. Elle était de bonne compagnie si l'on arrivait à sortir du sujet Reborn. Encore mieux si on réussissait à l'éloigner du sujet _Romance_ tout court, mais il n'était pas possible de tout gagner dans la vie.

« Oh, un nouveau numéro du magazine qu'Hayato aime est sorti, » commenta Bianchi.

Tsuna siffla son accord et elle continua.

« Les merveilles et mystères du monde. En as-tu déjà entendu parler, Tsuna ? »

« Je ne peux pas dire que je le connais, » admit Tsuna. « Je n'aime pas vraiment lire. »

"Ah, je vois. Je pensais en obtenir une copie pour Hayato, en sachant qu'il a des problèmes avec le loyer, mais je ne sais pas s'il voudra quelque chose venant de moi. Peut-être que si nous l'achetons ensemble tous les deux ? »

« Gokudera-kun a des problèmes avec son loyer ?! » glapit Tsuna.

Bianchi hocha lentemant la tête. Tsuna semblant en détresse.

« Pourquoi ne me le dit-il pas ? »

« Il ne devais pas penser que c'était important. »

À en juger par le ton de Bianchi, elle non plus n'avait pas vraiment l'impression que c'était important. Tsuna était sur le point de faire valoir son point, mais Bianchi le coupa.

« Hayato n'a pas besoin de charité. Je sais que tu essayes de l'aider, mais tu lui donne l'impression qu'il n'est pas capable de se débrouiller tous seul. »

Cela arrêta Tsuna dans son élan. Il n'avait pas vraiment penser aux choses de cette façon.

**[ Votre compassion a augmenté. _Compassion_ a gagné un niveau ! ]**

Qu'est-ce que c'était ce _truc_ par tout les saints ?

* * *

**Le Courage**

« Stupide système de jeu, » murmura Tsuna à lui-même. « Stupide système de jeu et leur mise à jour tout aussi stupide et leurs ajouts stupides. »

Il se heurta à quelqu'un et grimaça en prenant un peu de recul.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il automatiquement en essayant de retrouver son équilibre.

« Il n'y a aucun problème, » répondit l'autre personne.

Tsuna, les yeux baissés, ne put voir que les nombres articles que cette personne portait. Il pensa à offrir son aide et, tout de suite, un pop-up apparut devant lui.

**[ Vous n'avez pas encore assez de courage pour tenter cela. ]**

Tsuna roula presque des yeux. C'était des conneries ; maintenant, il allait _certainement_ aider cette personne si ce n'était que pour emmerder les mécanismes du jeu.

« Puis-je vous aider ? Ça semble vraiment lourd et deux paires de mains valent mieux qu'une. »

« Vraiment ? Merci. Tu es un gentil garçon. »

Tsuna leva les yeux, sur le point de sourire à l'inconnu et de le remercier, mais se figea lorsqu'il vit qui était en face de lui. Il connaissait cette personne.

_[Kawahira / Checker Face, NIVEAU +9'000 ]_

Le jeu avait raison. Tsuna n'avait pas assez de courage pour tenter ça.

* * *

« Merci de m'avoir aider à porter ces nouveaux articles à ma boutique ! » dit Kawahira avec un sourire.

Tsuna sourit timidement, juste à deux pas de fuir par la porte. Kawahira ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

« Pourquoi ne pas rester pour le thé ? J'insiste. »

Tsuna rit nerveusement, incapable de décliner, et s'assit sur la chaise que Kawahira avait sorti pour lui. Il y eut un bref moment de silence alors que Kawahira gardait son sourire et Tsuna prétendait être incroyablement prit par l'action de boire son thé, avant que l'homme ne parla.

« Je te reconnais, » commenta-t-il. « Tu es déjà venu dans cette boutique avant, non ? »

« Co-comment le savez-vous ? » glapit Tsuna.

Kawahira rit.

« Pas beaucoup de gens viennent dans une boutique d'antiquité, donc j'ai tendance à me souvenir de mes clients. »

Il y avait une étrange tonalité à ce qu'il disait, comme s'il jouissait d'une blague que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Tsuna continua à regarder sa tasse de thé comme si elle contenait tous les secrets de la vie. En fait, par la façon dont sa vie se déroulait, il ne serait pas surprit si les secrets de l'univers reposaient vraiment dans une tasse de thé. Kawahira se contenta de rire en constatant que Tsuna n'allait pas répondre. Il y eut une autre brève période de silence où Kawahira semblait être dans sa dimension. Le temps passa et l'homme parla à nouveau.

« Et bien, il me semble t'avoir retenu assez longtemps. »

Oh mon Dieu, _enfin_.

« Je suis sûr que ton tuteur doit se demander où tu es allé. À une prochaine fois. »

Au licenciement du marchand, Tsuna ne pouvait pas courir assez vite en dehors de la boutique.

* * *

**Addition**

Dans l'expérience de Tsuna, les bons jours commençaient généralement par une explosion géante.

C'était du sarcasme, au passage.

Pourtant, il y avait bel et bien eut une explosion géante pas trop loin - incroyablement près en fait - de la place de Tsuna. C'était comique comme personne ne semblait gêné par cela. Il y avait même un nuage de fumée et personne n'était curieux d'aller voir ! Dans un premier temps, Tsuna croyait qu'il devrait ignorer l'explosion comme tout le monde, mais il aperçut Hibari marcher hors du nuage de fumée.

La scène semblait sortir droit d'un film, Tsuna devait l'admettre. Nuage de fumée en arrière-fond, Hibari qui faisait de grandes enjambées pour sortir dudit nuage et avec le vent soufflant dans ses cheveux qui ajoutait une couche de drame à l'image... Tsuna eut envie de rire, mais il tenait à sa vie.

Le brunet attendit qu'Hibari disparut de sa vision avant d'aller vers le site de l'explosion pour enquêter sur ce qui se passait. Ce qu'il vit n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

« Haru va aimer cela, » soupira-t-il alors qu'il se penchait pour bercer l'enfant endormi qu'il avait trouvé dans le cratère.

Il prit le temps de faire des excuses silencieuses à Hana avant de commencer à faire son chemin vers la maison d'Haru.

* * *

Le nom de l'enfant était I-Pin et elle était une fille. Elle était aussi chinoise, donc Tsuna n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle disait.

Qui savait qu'Haru savait parler chinois ? Tsuna ne le savait certainement pas.

« Elle dit qu'elle n'a pas de parents ! » s'écria Haru.

Les yeux de Tsuna s'agrandirent.

« Alors comment est-elle venue au Japon ? »

D'abord Lambo et maintenant I-Pin. Tsuna était un peu inquiet par la sécurité des aéroports japonais. Ou peut-être était-ce juste Nanimori en général qui inquiétait Tsuna. Après tout, ils avaient Hibari et le comité de discipline.

« Elle est... un assassin. Un _enfant_ assassin. Elle était envoyée ici pour tuer quelqu'un, oh mon _Dieu_, » Haru semblait tout aussi horrifiée que Tsuna. « Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ça continuer ! Nous devons lui trouver une maison avec une famille qui ne va pas lui demander de tuer des gens ! »

« Mais où pouvons-nous trouver une famille pareille ? »

Qui pourrait accepter un étranger dans leur foyer et le traiter comme leur propre enfant ou, même, avait le temps de prendre soin d'un enfant en bas âge ? Quand Haru ne répondit pas, Tsuna tourna sa tête pour la regarder et recula inconsciemment d'un pas.

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? »

* * *

« Gyoza, hein ? J'ai besoin de voir ça. »

Maintenant que I-Pin était une part du ménage Sawada, la chose normale à faire était de lui cuisiner sa nourriture favorite pour un dîner de bienvenue. C'était bien ce qu'avaient fait sa mère et lui pour Reborn, Lambo et Bianchi après tout. En parlant de Lambo, Tsuna était heureux de voir que les deux enfants s'entendaient bien.

Maintenant, la question était : combien de chambres avaient actuellement sa maison et pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué les salles en plus avant ?

* * *

**Point de Sauvegarde**

La haine de Tsuna pour les mécanique du jeu grandissait de jour en jour. Ok, c'était peut-être un peu exagéré, mais l'idée était là.

« Comment diable cette stupide plante en pot est encore au milieu de cette damnée route ?! »

Tsuna voulait voulait botter cette fichue plante de la route, mais c'était quelque chose qu'Hana et Kyoto avaient rapporté pour égayer le terrain de Kokuyo et il ne voulait pas l'endommager. Mais ça avait atteint son seuil de patience.

Avec des actions délibérément lentes, Tsuna se dirigea vers le pot et le ramassa. Il se tourna à huitante degré vers la droite et se dirigea à une certaine distance en partant du milieu de la route. Lorsqu'il atteignit un mur, il mit la plante en pot par terre et fit lentement le chemin inverse, tournant de temps en temps la tête pour voir si la plante était bien en place. Oui, elle était. Avec un dernier coup d'oeil, il entra dans une autre pièce pour ramasser le carton plein d'articles divers qu'il devait déplacer.

Il retourna dans l'autre pièce, jeta un regard au milieu de la salle, et laissa tomber son carton.

« POURQUOI EST-CE QUE ÇA RESTE AU MILIEU DE LA ROUTE ?! »

* * *

**Festival d'Athlétisme **

Tsuna détestait le sport. Tous les sports de toutes sortes étaient horribles et Tsuna ne voulait pas y prendre part. Par conséquent, dans l'opinion strictement professionnel de Tsuna, le festival de sport était quelque chose qui devait être aboli pour toujours.

« Nous devons gagner le festival de sport ! » criait Ryohei avec passion.

Il avait été nommé représentant de l'équipe A et il était maintenant temps de passer par le moment « tactique » avec toute l'équipe. Tsuna souhaitait franchement pouvoir s'enfoncer dans le sol et devenir une ombre. Il ne voulait pas participer à quoique ce soit.

D'une certaine manière, il ne pensait pas que ce serait possible, cette année.

Tsuna jeta un coup d'oeil à Kyoko pour voir sa réaction à l'ensemble de la situation. Les yeux brillants, une teinte rosée sur ses joues, les poings serrés et un léger sillon sur son front. Yep, elle était excitée. Tsuna sentit son désir de disparaître grandir encore plus. Il savait que si Kyoko lui demandait d'y prendre part, il ne pourrait pas refuser.

Alors cela voulait dire qu'il ne devait pas laisser la moindre chance à Kyoko de lui demander quoique ce soit.

« C'est une tradition pour le leader de la team d'être celui qui se tient au-dessus du poteau, » dit sérieusement Ryohei.

Pour certaines raisons, Tsuna sentait que quelque chose de mauvais allait lui arriver.

« Mais j'abandonne ! Cette année, je veux me battre comme un soldat ! »

Le sentiment grandit pour devenir plus fort. Tsuna espérait que cela n'allait pas prendre le chemin pour en venir à quoi il pensait. Il se mit à reculer et s'éloigner du champs de vision de Ryohei.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, » rassura le blanc.

Tsuna ne se sentait pas rassuré.

« Je connais quelqu'un d'autre que moi, bien plus capable pour prendre la position de chef. »

Deux pop-up prirent vie sous le regard de Tsuna. C'était sa compétence _**Repérer le Danger.**_

« Tsuna de la classe 1-A prendra ma place ! »

Tsuna répondait immédiatement.

« Non. »

« Mais, Tsuna, » essaya Ryohei.

« Non. » répondit Tsuna sans la moindre pitié.

« Tsuna-kun ? » entendit-il venant de Kyoko et il refusa de la regarder.

« Je pense que Kyoko-chan ou Hana-chan serait mieux que moi pour la position du leader. Elles sont terrifiantes, fortes, de magnifiques guerrières qui présenteront fièrement notre... extrême fierté en tant qu'équipe A. »

Comment exactement Tsuna avait réussi à dire ça avec un visage impassible lui resta inconnu. Peut-être parce que c'était vrai. Il savait que les filles étaient capables de prendre soins d'elles mêmes. Même si leur ennemi était l'école entière, elles s'en sortiraient sûrement gagnantes. Si Haru et Chrome étaient dans l'équipe, leur team serait tout simplement imbattable. Dommage qu'elles ne faisaient pas parti du collège de Nanimori.

« TSuna ? »

« Mais Tsuna-kun...! »

« Ne t'avise même pas de me traîner dans ce truc. »

« Jyuudaime ! Je pense que tu es le meilleur choix ! Tu es notre chef après tout ! »

« Ouais, Tsuna. C'est un excellent moyen de montrer tes talents."

Tsuna n'hésita même pas. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit.

« Non, » dit-il avec une note de finalité dans la voix avant de sauter.

Il était absolument _hors de question_ qu'il participe à cette compétition. Même les mécanisme du jeu étaient d'accord avec lui en le prévenant du danger.

Maintenant, comment pourrait-il expliquer cela à Reborn ?

* * *

Hana finit par être le leader de la team A. Elle était très en colère à ce sujet et faisait de son mieux pour le faire savoir à Tsuna. Cependant, Tsuna pouvait dire qu'elle était tout de même excitée. Il pouvait voir cette lueur effrayante dans son regard et la façon dont elle observait les moindres failles des leaders des équipes B et C lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Elle ne réagissait même pas lorsqu'ils se moquait d'elle !

Sa détermination était vraiment terrifiant.

Quant à Tsuna... Et bien, il s'était foulé la cheville en sautant par la fenêtre et n'était donc pas en mesure de prendre part à l'évènement.

Il était très, _très_, heureux à ce sujet. Hana ? Pas tellement.

« Urgh, maintenant je ne peux même plus t'inscrire à d'autres courses ! » se plaignit-elle.

Tsuna essayait très fort de ne pas sourire et garder une expression innocente gelée sur son visage. Hana n'en fut pas dupe.

« Tu devrais dormir avec un oeil ouvert, Tsuna, » avertit-elle de façon spectaculaire. « J'aurai ma revanche."

Tsuna se contenta de rire.

* * *

Tout flottait. C'était bizarre. Pourquoi Tsuna flottait aussi ? D'après ses souvenirs, la gravité était une chose encore existante sur terre.

Un enfant avec un foulard et les yeux lointains se tenait un peu plus loin, marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe. Soudain, la gravité revint et Tsuna tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd.

Le garçon sortit un grand livre de quelque part dans sa veste et le plaça sur le sol.

« Tsuna-nii s'est encore amélioré. Je suis tellement content, » dit le garçon à lui-même.

Tsuna sentit son oeil tiquer. Tsuna-nii ? Etait-ce lui ? Ce n'était pas possible ; il n'avait jamais vu ce garçon dans sa vie auparavant.

Ledit garçon leva les yeux de son livre et se stoppa lorsqu'il vit que Tsuna l'observait.

« Ah, » s'exclama le petit garçon.

« Euh, » répondit Tsuna.

Il y eut un court moment de silence avant...

« Tsuna-nii ! »

Le garçon se jeta sur Tsuna. Il siffla de douleur au contact brutal contre son ventre et le poids en plus sur sa cheville et le petit garçon se recula rapidement.

« Nous nous rencontrons enfin ! Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de te déranger à cause du festival mais nous nous sommes quand même rencontrés ! Est-ce que je peux continuer à t'appeler Tsuna-nii ? »

« ... Ouais, bien sûr, pourquoi pas. »

Tsuna était encore sous le choc.

« Attend, » dit-il en revenant lentement à ses sens. « Tu es qui ? »

Une pause et, parce que les manières étaient importantes.

« Je veux dire, est-ce que je peux connaître ton nom ? »

« Oh, je suis Fuuta ! Ravi de te rencontrer, Tsuna-nii ! »

Le garçon rayonnait. Tsuna sourit par réflexe en retour. Le sourire chuta lorsqu'il vit une groupe d'hommes proches d'où ils étaient. Quand l'un vit Fuuta et Tsuna, il se tourna vers ses collègues et leur parlèrent.

Six pop-ups apparurent lui prévenant du danger.

Tsuna savait parfaitement d'où ledit danger venait. Comment pouvait-il l'ignorer ?

Il prit un peu de recul, regardant déjà pour essayer de trouver une voie d'évacuation. Juste à côté de lui, il sentit Fuuta se raidir.

« Fuuta ? »

Il cligna des yeux et regarda l'enfant aux cheveux bruns. Il était recroquevillé et regardait le groupe d'hommes qui se rapprochaient. Un groupe d'homme mafieux.

« Je suis... désolé, Tsuna-nii. Je dois y aller, » dit-il précipitamment.

Tsuna bloqua la tentative de fuite du petit garçon avec son bras.

« Quel est le problème ? Te pourchassent-ils ? »

La situation s'assemblait comme un puzzle dans l'esprit de Tsuna et il n'aimait pas l'image que cela formait. Fuuta hocha la tête et Tsuna serra les poings. La mafia allait toujours après des enfants incapables de se défendre. Comment osaient-ils ?

« Ce n'est pas un problème, Tsuna-nii, je suis déjà habitué. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi ; je peux m'enfuir très vite ! » essaya vainement de réconforter Fuuta.

C'était à ce moment que Tsuna se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser le garçon se faire blesser. Sa détermination aiguisée, tout devenait bien plus clair pour lui. Il était tellement conscient de son environnement que c'en était terrifiant.

Il gardait son calme.

Il n'avait pas oublié son entorse à la cheville. Mas cela ne semblait pas important à ce moment-là.

Il n'avait pas peur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Fuuta. Je vais te protéger. »

« Ts-Tsuna-nii ? » bégaya Fuuta.

Il semblait un peu intimidé. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, l'un des hommes l'interrompit. Ils avaient finalement atteint les deux garçons.

« Donne nous l'enfant, » dit l'un des hommes.

Tsuna le regarda froidement et tira hors de sa veste les gants qu'Haru et Shouichi avaient fait pour lui. Presque tout de suite après, ils prirent vie en des gerbes de flammes brillantes et oranges. Les hommes firent un pas en arrière.

« Et si je disais non ? »

Tsuna pencha la tête sur le côté, la quintessence même du calme. Le même homme qui avait parlé avant - Tsuna l'étiqueta comme étant le leader - retrouva son calme et plissa les yeux.

« Alors nous l'enlèverons de force ! »

Il se précipita en avant mais Tsuna était plus rapide. Dans un éclair orange, il apparut juste derrière l'homme et le frappa juste au niveau du cou. Ses yeux roulèrent et il tomba au sol, évanoui. Il n'y avait absolument aucun mouvement alors que tout le monde observait la scène d'un Tsuna regardant sans la moindre émotion le corps immobile au sol. Presque au ralenti, Tsuna tourna la tête pour regarder le reste des hommes.

« Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, » leur dit-il. « S'il-vous-plaît, partez. »

Cela réveilla les hommes de leur stupeur.

« Il ne peut pas se battre contre nous tous ! » rugit un autre attaquant. « Nous allons le buter. »

Ce jour-là, Tsuna découvrit qu'il était très bon à mettre fin rapidement aux combats.

* * *

Tsuna se tenait parmi des corps étendus, inconscients. Fuuta le regardait avec admiration.

« Tsuna-nii... tu es trop cool ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Tsuna cligna des yeux de surprise et pencha la tête de côté.

« Cool ? Tu me flattes, Fuuta, » sourit-il sereinement.

Il se déplaça hors de la pagaille de corps et se dirigea vers le garçon.

« Pourquoi ne pas aller rencontrer mes amis ? »

Lorsque Fuuta hocha la tête, Tsuna se détourna pour regarder les arbres environnants.

« Veux-tu venir aussi, Reborn ? »

Tsuna continua à regarder les arbres jusqu'à ce que Reborn se révéla, l'air assez mécontent de s'être si facilement fait découvrir.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu connaissais le mode de l'Hyper Volonté, » déclara Reborn, son ton sonnant clairement irrité.

Tsuna fronça les sourcils.

« Hyper... Volonté ? »

La flamme sur son front s'éteignit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est qu- aïe aïe aïe aïe ma cheville ...! » gémit Tsuna en tombant au sol, serrant sa cheville de douleur.

« ... »

« ... »

Reborn et Fuuta regardaient la forme pathétique de Tsuna. Reborn tira sur son chapeau, jetant ainsi une ombre sur ses yeux.

« Peu importe, » murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

* * *

_Continuer ?_

_[ Oui ] [ Non ]_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

Si vous voulez le savoir, l'équipe A reporta une écrasante victoire. Hana est dangereuse si on la provoque.

Quand j'ai écrit Tsuna frappant sur les points de pression, j'aime l'imaginer devoir sauter pour le faire tellement il est petit.

Laissez-moi vous dire ; Kawahira est un troll et Reborn paniquait parce qu'il avait perdu Tsuna de vue. Aussi, Tsuna était négligent au point de ne pas remarquer que Kawahira n'était pas censé connaître son nom et encore moins s'il avait un tuteur ou non. Donc, au cas ou vous n'avez pas remarqué.

Il y a un petit hors-sujet sur DAemon jugeant les gardiens que Tsuna a choisi sur mon tumblr. Encore une fois, le niveau des liens est marqué aussi.

Devinez qui a mis la main sur Personna 4 ?

Après ça, je vais manger des sucettes glacées jusqu'à en vomir ou jusqu'à ce que je n'en ai plus.

**Note de la traductrice**

J'ai mal à l'épaule. Restée trop longtemps assise sur une chaise devant mon ordi... Même pas pour ce chapitre en plus. Pardon. Pas taper _

J'ai aimé imaginer Tsuna sautant par la fenêtre pour échapper à un festival de sport. En sachant qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ça en temps normal si c'était pour autre chose. lol.

Je n'aime pas ce truc que Fanfiction fait souvent. Vous savez, remplacer les noms écrits par des mots existants ? J'ai perdu un temps fou à tout corriger ! Et je suis sûre qu'il reste encore des erreurs comme ça.

Vous avez remarqué que c'est la plus longue note que je fais depuis le début de cette traduction ? C'est à cause des vacances, je vous dis. Je me sens tellement plus bavarde. Quelqu'un pour se taper la discussion avec moi ? Vous savez, sur la fin du monde, la couche d'ozone, les conneries de tous les jours. Le Yaoi. Personne ? Ouiiiiiiin.

Pardon. J'arrête mes conneries. Et la drogue. Mais ça, ça prendra plus de temps. Bref. See you ~

_( Bon sang non. Je ne suis pas folle. Pourquoi est-ce que vous me conseillez toujours l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche ? Oui, je parle de toi, Nathaaaaan ! )_


	9. Vie quotidienne, chapitre IV

**J'ai parlé de Mukuro dans le dernier chapitre. J'ai menti.**

**Aussi, il n'a pas tué la famille de Lancia. Tout sera expliqué dans un chapitre ultérieur. Mais il s'agit d'un effet papillon à partir de sa rencontre avec Tsuna, en Italie.**

* * *

**Rencontre d'un Gardien**

« Gokudera-kun, Reborn. Il y a quelqu'un que je voudrais vous présenter. »

Tsuna s'agitait nerveusement alors qu'il se tenait devant son ami et son tuteur. Gokudera semblait confus par l'ensemble de la situation, tandis que le visage de Reborn était vide, comme toujours.

« Je veux dire, je vous l'aurais présenté plus tôt, mais il n'était pas là pendant un certain temps et ça va être difficile d'y croire sans le voir. Je veux dire, je l'ai à peine cru moi-même, mais c'est réel. Et puis, quand il est revenu, je n'ai pas pu trouver le bon moment pour vous en parler... » balbutia Tsuna.

Gokudera semblait écouter de manière attentive alors que Reborn donnait l'impression de vouloir enterrer son visage entre ses mains.

« Craches le morceau, Tsuna. »

La bouche de Tsuna se ferma avec un « clic » - ses dents s'étaient entrechoqués - et le brunet prit quelques secondes pour se calmer.

« D'accord, d'accord. Reborn, Gokudera-kun, j'aimerai que vous rencontrez mon ami... Daemon. »

Il eut une explosion de flammes indigos du côté de Tsuna alors que Daemon se matérialisait. Il sourit et s'inclina de façon fantaisiste.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer. Je suis Daemon Spade. »

Il y eut un silence total avant...

« Ok, » dit Gokudera avant que son corps basculait en arrière, s'écroulant au sol.

Tsuna grimaça. Ce n'était pas une réaction très positive. Hésitant, il se retourna pour regarder Reborn. Son fedora jetait une ombre sur la moitié supérieure de son visage, rendant impossible de lire la moindre émotion sur ses traits. Pas une réaction positive.

« Dame-Tsuna, » commença Reborn.

Son regard épingla Tsuna à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Impossible de se déplacer.

« _Comment_ as-tu appris à connaître le gardien le plus sanguinaire de Primo ? »

Tsuna rit nerveusement.

« C'est une longue histoire... je préfère ne pas en parler. »

Il détourna le regard, brisant le lien avec Reborn. Ce dernier fit un bruit de mécontentement et observa Daemon. L'esprit resta imperturbable.

« Comment es-tu resté en vie ? » demanda Reborn sans ambages.

Daemon haussa les épaules.

« Me croirais-tu si je disais que c'est simplement par la force de ma volonté ? » demanda-t-il de manière désinvolte.

"Ne pas."

« Oh, d'accord. »

Daemon haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules. L'ambiance entre eux semblait crépiter d'électricité et Tsuna savait qu'il ne voulait pas y participer.

Rapidement et silencieusement, il courut rejoindre le corps couché de Gokudera et le ramassa avant de s'enfuir. Appelez-le un lâche, mais il préférait amplement être appelé par ce terme qu'être mort.

* * *

**Conflit **_( pas vraiment... )_

Ils traversaient la route et, une fois de plus, les doigts de Yamamoto étaient enlacés aux siens. C'était bizarre et inconfortable, mais pas exactement indésirable. C'était juste que la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait tenu la main de Tsuna remontait à trop longtemps et la situation n'était pas familière au Brunet. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

"Tsuna ...»

Au son de la voix de Yamamoto, Tsuna releva immédiatement la tête. Son ami le regardait avec un sourire teinté de tristesse.

« C'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas me tenir la mains, tu sais. Ça ne me dérange pas. »

_Menteur,_ pensa Tsuna en voyant l'oeil de Yamamoto se crisper._ Tu serais totalement dérangé._

Au lien de lâcher la main de son ami, il serra les doigts et fixa son regard dans celui de Yamamoto lorsque ce dernier le tournait enfin la tête pour le regarder.

« Ça ne me dérange pas, Yamamoto-kun. Nous sommes amis, non ? Et si tu veux juste me garder en sécurité... »

Tsuna haussa les épaules. Il risqua un regard vers le visage de Yamamoto et cligna des yeux lorsqu'il vit le doux et chaleureux regard que le brun lui rendait.

« Vos sentiments étaient en mesure d'atteindre votre compagnon ! »

_Oh non._

« Vous vous sentez plus proche de _Yamamoto Takeshi._ Votre lien avec _Yamamoto Takeshi_ a gagné un niveau ! »

« Et bien, je ne sais pas si je t'ai déjà dit ça, mais... »

Yamamoto tourna sa tête pour regarder devant lui, ses joues gagnant une teinte rosée. Il se gratta maladroitement la joue en resserrant son étreinte autour de la main de Tsuna.

« Tu es important pour moi aussi, tu sais ? »

Encore une fois, le temps s'arrêtait. Alors que Tsuna et Takeshi étaient au milieu de la route. N'était-ce pas dangereux ?!

**[ « Merci, tu es important pour moi aussi. » ]**

**[ « Je vous aime vraiment. » ]**

**[ Lui donner un câlin ]**

**[ Lui donner un baiser sur la joue ]**

Choix et choix. Les deux derniers étaient définitivement refusés sur la base qu'ils étaient au milieu de la route. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas de voiture autour, mais vous ne pouvez jamais être trop prudent. Et même si Tsuna avait ses compétences de guérison, Yamamoto ne les avait pas et il ne voulait pas prendre de risques parce que bon. Takeshi était important pour lui aussi. Il était son ami pour l'amour de Dieu. Donc, la première option.

C'était aussi le moindre mal pour Tsuna.

« Vous avez choisi la bonne option ! »

_Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivent qu'à moi ?_

* * *

**Mais pourquoi, malgré tout **

"Tsuna-san ...»

Nagi s'agitait en regardant le sol. Tsuna arrêta ce qu'il faisait et attendit patiemment que son amie continue.

« Tu te rappelles de ce que j'avais dit sur mes correspondants...? De les aider s'ils sortaient de prison ? »

Tsuna hocha lentement la tête et Nagi poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Ah, mes amis se sont enfuis de prison. Nous pouvons encore les aider, non ? »

« ... »

Tsuna prit un moment pour rassembler ses idées.

« Quand j'ai dit sortir de prison, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire... »

Au regard penaud de Nagi, Tsuna se sentit obligé de rajouter :

« Mais oui, l'offre tient toujours. Par contre, je ne sais pas comment on peut les aider. »

Juste après avoir finit sa phrase, un faible brouillard indigo commença à remplir la salle et trois garçons apparurent derrière Nagi. Tsuna les observa, ne montrant pas la moindre surprise, et jugea les noms au-dessus de leur tête.

**[Rokudo Mukuro, Niveau 50]**

**[Kimoto Chikusa, veau Est 34]**

**[ Joshima Ken, Niveau 34 ]**

Pour une quelconque raison, Tsuna sentit qu'ils lui semblaient plutôt familiers, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas tout à fait mettre le doigt dessus. Le garçon du milieu - Rokudo Mukuro - regardait Tsuna avec une étrange lueur dans ses yeux hétérochromes. Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de prendre du recul. Il pouvait dire que les yeux de Mukuro remarquèrent son mouvement car un flash d'amusement sadique vacillait à travers eux, donnant envie à Tsuna de s'enterrer dans un trou. Pourquoi sa compétence pour repérer le danger ne s'était pas activé ?

Nagi commença à introduire ses amis. Tsuna avait une question.

« Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? Je veux dire, vous êtes correspondants, non ? Je ne vois pas comment ... »

Nagi s'agita maladroitement et jetait des regards à Mukuro comme si elle lui demandait de parler à sa place.

« Kufufu, nous ne sommes pas exactement correspondants, » expliqua Mukuro. « Je l'ai rencontrée pendant l'une de mes balades dans mes illusions... »

Le bleuté gardait soigneusement un oeil sur pendant qu'il parlait. Tsuna refusa résolument de montrer la moindre émotions et était heureux de voir Mukuro froncer les sourcils dans la déception.

« Et nous avons commencé à converser à partir de là. »

« Très bien. »

_Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce dont il parle._

« Avez-vous un endroit où rester ? »

Lorsque Nagi secoua la tête, ce fut au tour de Tsuna de froncer les sourcils.

« Hein ? Mais où pouvez-vous rester ? C'est presque l'hiver, le terrain de Kokuyo est définitivement hors de question, et je ne sais pas si les hôtels ont besoin d'une identification ou non. Et quelle famille prendrait un groupe d'adolescents sans le moindre soupçon ? » pensa à haute voix Tsuna.

Il remarqua ensuite l'attention de Nagi envers lui et dit quelques pas en arrière.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

* * *

"Tsuna-nii!»

Fuuta se jeta sur Tsuna dès qu'il mit un pied dans sa maison. Le brunet sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune.

« Je suis de retour. »

« Bienvenue à la maison, » répondit sa mère.

Elle aperçut ensuite les autres personnes derrière son fils.

« Et qui sont vos amis ? »

L'oeil de Tsuna se crispa au mot ami, mais il ne nia pas l'allégation de Nana.

« Maman, ils s'appellent Mukuro, Chikusa et Ken. Ils n'ont pas de maisons en ce moment, donc ce n'est pas un problème s'il restent avec nous ? »

« Bien sûr ! Il y a une chambre supplémentaire au fond du couloir- »

Il y avait _toujours_ une chambre de plus au fond du couloir.

« où vos amis peuvent séjourner. J'espère qu'ils seront à l'aise ! »

« Merci maman ! »

Il risqua un regard en arrière et prit note que les trois autres semblaient pris de court au manque total d'hésitation de sa mère à accueillir de parfaits étrangers dans sa maison.

« Allons-y, cela ne vous pose pas de problème de partager une chambre ? Si vous trouvez que c'est trop petit alors... il y a probablement une autre chambre au bout du couloir. »

* * *

Il installa Chikusa et Ken dans une chambre et Mukuro dans une autre. Lorsqu'il accompagna Mukuro vers sa chambre ( qui avait déjà un lit et tout le reste... Il y avait des choses que sa mère ne lui disait pas ), le garçon aux cheveux indigo parla soudainement.

« Il semble que tu as déjà mis la main sur le Prince du Classement Fuuta, » commença-t-il sur un ton de conversation.

Tsuna cligna des yeux.

« Prince du Classement... Fuuta ? C'est un nom assez bizarre... »

« Ce n'est pas un nom, » déclara sèchement Mukuro. « C'est son titre. »

Tsuna rit timidement.

« Ok. Je le savais. Mais pourquoi un tel titre bizarre ? »

Tsuna se tourna vers Mukuro en inclinant la tête de côté. Le bleuté plissa les yeux.

« Tu ne le sais pas ? »

« ... »

Tsuna réfléchit en se remémorant depuis le moment où Fuuta était entré dans la famille.

« Oh, n'est-ce pas parce qu'il est si bon au classement ? Il a même réussi à énumérer ma nourriture préférée dans un ordre parfait ! Il doit être très attentif. »

Mukuro le regardait comme s'il était un idiot. Tsuna n'aimait pas vraiment.

« Donc, Chrome m'a dit que tu allais devenir Vongola Decimo. » Mukuro changea brusquement de sujet.

« Pourquoi appelles-tu Nagi-san par Chrome ? » demanda Tsuna, incapable de lire l'atmosphère.

Mukura avait l'air un peu agacé.

« C'est parce qu'elle a demandé à être appelée Chrome, » répondit-il, un peu tendu.

Tsuna hocha lentement la tête. Nagi n'avait pas vraiment à le lui dire. Peut-être en parleraient-ils plus tard ; si Nagi voulait être identifiée comme Chrome, alors il l'appellerait Chrome.

« Que comptes-tu faire avec Vongola ? » demanda Mukuro, coupant à travers le train de pensée de Tsuna.

Surpris par la question soudaine, le brunet lâcha la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

« Le brûler jusqu'aux racines, bien sûr. »

« Quoi ? »

Les yeux de Mukuro étaient larges.

« Quoi ? » répondit Tsuna, toujours pas sûr de ce qu'il venait de dire. « Oh. Non, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Je disais que j'allais apporter Vongola à retourner à ses racines, » sourit maladroitement Tsuna. « Je ne sais pas, honnêtement, d'où vient le « Brûler ». »

« Je... vois... »

Mukuro avait l'air un peu bizarre et Tsuna décida que c'était le bon moment pour faire une retraite stratégique.

* * *

**Apprendre à se connaître**

Lorsque Reborn revint de l'endroit où les Reborns allaient passer leur temps, la première chose qu'il vit était Haru en train d'enseigner à Mukuro et Tsuna comment coudre. Il resta immobile un instant, abasourdi par la scène entière, avant d'aller chercher Tsuna pour lui arracher des explications. Mukuro fixait le duo comique de Tsuna griffant le sol dans une tentative de retarder l'inévitable.

« Qui était... »

« Reborn, le tuteur de Tsuna-kun. J'ai vraiment pitié de Tsuna-kun. Quoiqu'il en soit, si tu cous comme ça, tu peux... »

Mukuro se demandait pourquoi Haru semblait si nonchalante sur l'ensemble de la chose.

* * *

«Bonjour Mukuro-san! »

Tsuna avait l'apparence de quelqu'un qui avait rampé hors des fosses de l'enfer et, considérant que Mukuro était _effectivement_ allé en enfer, cela voulait dire quelque chose.

« Oh, Chikusa-san, Ken-san, c'est agréable de vous voir aussi ! »

Il s'arrêta en face d'eux et leur sourit brillamment. Ken regardait les morceaux de débris qui sortaient des cheveux de Tsunayoshi.

« On dirait que tu t'es fait écrasé par un camion, byon, » commenta-t-il sans ambages.

Tsuna RIT.

« Nah, se faire écraser par un camion n'est pas si mal. J'ai juste subi une formation avec Reborn. Oh ! »

Il fouilla dans son sac et sortit un CD qu'il donna à Chikusa.

« Fuuta m'a dit que tu aimais bien la techno, quand j'ai vu ce CD en vente, je l'ai pris pour toi ! »

Chikusa regarda Mukuro, lui demanda la permission de recevoir le cadeau et Mukuro hocha la tête. Chikusa prit délicatement le disque des mains de Tsuna et l'examina, peu habitué à recevoir des choses des autres.

« ... Merci, » dit-il finalement.

Tsunayoshi hocha la tête.

« Pas de problème ! Et voilà du peppermint gum pour toi, Ken. Encore une fois, c'est Fuuta qui m'a dit ce que tu aimais. »

Ken n'était pas aussi poli que Chikusa et arracha le paquet de chewing gum des mains de Tsnuayoshi. Il ne sembla pas s'en offenser. Enfin, le brunet se tourna vers Mukuro. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître impatient, mais à en juger par le sourire de Tsuna, il ne pensait pas vraiment avoir réussi.

« Ici pour toi, Mukuro. Chocolat. Tu aimes cette marque, non ? Fuuta- »

« Te l'a dit ? » finit Mukuro avec un sourire narquois. « Merci, Tsunayoshi-kun. »

« Y a pas de quoi. »

* * *

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi gentil avec nous ? »

Mukuro ne pouvait plus le supporter. Tsunayoshi était trop gentil sans rien demander en retour. Il devait _certainement_ y avoir quelque chose que Tsunayoshi voulait d'eux pour les traiter aussi bien.

« Je suis gentil ? »

Tsunayoshi le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

« Non, je ne le suis pas. Je vous traite exactement comme je le fais pour mes amis ! »

« Justement. Nous ne sommes pas vos amis. Alors pourquoi ?! » éclata Mukuro, frustré.

Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre les motifs de son adversaire et, en sachant que Tsuna allait devenir Vongola Decimo, cela le frustrait encore plus. Comment allait-il être en mesure de posséder le garçon s'il ne pouvait même pas le comprendre ?

« Je... pensais que nous étions amis. »

Tsuna semblait blessé.

« Parce que tu es ami avec Chrome, de sorte que nous sommes aussi amis. »

Tsuna soupira et se dirigea vers Mukura, enroulant ses bras autour de l'adolescent plus grand dans une étreinte. Mukuro se raidit.

« Tsunayoshi. _Que fais-tu_ ? » siffla-t-il, incroyablement inconfortable.

« Un câlin, » déclara Tsunayoshi d'un ton neutre. « Tu sembles en avoir besoin et, parce que nous sommes amis, je t'en donne un. »

« Je vois. »

Mukuro n'était pas en train de rougir, peu importe ce que l'on pourrait dire.

« S'il-te-plaît, arrête ça. »

Tsuna lâcha immédiatement et se recula. Etonnamment, Mukura regretta la chaleur que Tsunayoshi emporta avec lui dans son geste.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Je vais partir maintenant. »

« Non, reste ! »

Les deux garçons semblaient confus par la tournure de la situation.

« Dis-m'en plus sur tes amis, » dit finalement Mukuro en essayant de se convaincre qu'il voulait simplement en savoir plus sur ses pions potentiels, et non qu'il voulait savoir comment étaient censés agir des amis.

Il ne réussit pas tout à fait.

Tsuna tressaillit et se frotta l'oreille.

« Et bien, » dit-il après un moment. « Il y a Ryohei-senpai... »

Mukuro écouta attentivement la voix de Tsunayoshi.

* * *

**Dokuro Chrome **

Chrome s'assit dans la salle à manger avec ses parents, se réunissant avec eux pour la première fois dans ce qui semblait être une éternité. L'atmosphère était froide et la chambre silencieuse à part les bruit d'ustensiles. Chrome fit de son mieux pour se faire petite et transparente, se demandant pourquoi ses parents avaient demandé à dîner avec elle tout d'un coup.

Le silence étouffant continua pendant un bon moment avant que la mère de Chrome reposa son bol et ses baguettes en face d'elle et son père ( par alliance ) lui emboîta le pas. Elle avait presque fait la même chose, mais réussit néanmoins à continuer de manger et faire comme si elle n'était pas affectée. Elle pouvait sentir le mécontentement de sa mère, mais ne s'arrêta pas.

« Nagi, » commença sa mère.

Chrome s'arrêta lentement et reposa son bol sur la table. Cette nourriture était insipide comparé à ce qu'elle mangeait avec les autres membres d'Hamagure.

Refusant de répondre aux yeux de sa mère, elle continua à regarder la table.

« Oui, mère ? » répondit-elle.

Sa mère fit un bruit mécontent.

« Regarde-moi quand je parle, Nagi. »

À contrecoeur, Chrome pencha la tête pour rencontrer le regard glacial de sa mère.

« C'est mieux. Maintenant que j'ai ton attention, je voudrais que tu saches que j'ai entendu des rumeurs des voisins. Rumeurs désagréables. »

Son visage se tordit dans une grimace.

« Ils disent que tu t'associes avec des gens... pas respectables. Est-ce vrai ? »

Chrome se figea aux paroles de sa mère. Des gens non respectables ? Faisaient-ils... Faisaient-ils référence à Hamagure ? C'était...

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » répondit doucement, mais fermement Chrome. « Mes amis ne sont pas non respectables. »

« Ne présume pas que je ne sais pas ce que tu fais pendant ton temps libre. Je ne vais pas te permettre de t'associer avec une telle racaille. Déjà rien qu'avec l'inutile Sawada avec sa mère célibataire. Comment l'appellent-ils déjà ? Oh oui, Dame-Tsuna. Il est en dessous de toi. Ensuite, il y a les frères et soeurs Sasagawa. L'aîné perturbe la paix et est une tel imbécile. Et pour ne pas mentionner cette fille bizarre, Miura ! »

La colère de Chrome augmentait à chaque mot sortant de la bouche de sa mère.

« As-tu pensé quel effet cela aura sur la réputation de notre famille ? » exigea-t-elle.

Chrome rompit le contact et regarda ailleurs.

_Tu veux dire quel effet cela aura sur ta réputation_, pensa amèrement Chrome. _Depuis quand ne t'es-tu pas souciée de quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?_

« Ma fille ne s'associera pas à ces personnes, » déclara sa mère avec une note de finalité dans sa voix. « Je t'ai déjà inscrit dans Kumon Kokusai Gakuen, un pensionnat dans la préfecture de Kanagawa. »

« La préfecture de Kanagawa ?! »

C'était loin de Nanimori. Trop loin.

« Oui. Ton vol est prévu pour demain matin. J'espère que tu pourras embarquer sans nous ? Ta mère et moi avons des choses à faire demain, nous ne serons donc pas en mesure de t'accompagner. »

« ... »

Chrome était gelée en état de choc. Elle allait quitter Nanimori. Comment sa mère pouvait-elle lui faire ça ? Elle ouvrit la bouche, voulant protester, mais les mots restaient logés dans sa gorge et elle était incapable de parler. Sa mère prit son silence comme un accord et retourna à sa nourriture avec un air suffisant. Chrome regarda son beau-père, mais il ne faisait même pas attention à elle, tapant sur les touches de son téléphone, travaillant même à la maison. Lentement, son regard retourna sur la surface de la table. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire contre ses parents. Après tout, Yoinara Nagi vivait sous la coupe de sa mère, incapable d'aller à son encontre. En fin de compte, elle allait juste suivre que ce sa mère lui dictait sans aucune protestation. Sans pensées propres.

... Non. Non, Chrome refusait de croire qu'elle le ferait. Elle refusa de croire qu'elle n'avait pas changé. N'avait-elle pas demandé à ce que ses amis l'appellent Chrome ? Pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas si soumise. Elle ne voulait plus être la poupée de sa mère !

Elle n'était pas l'inutile et solitaire Yoinara Nagi. Elle était Dokuro Chrome, membre estimé d'Hamagure et aimée par ses amis !

Il était _hors de question_ qu'elle allait permettre de se faire expédier jusqu'à la préfecture de Kanagawa.

* * *

Elle n'emballa pas beaucoup de vêtements, ils ne feraient rien d'autre que la ralentir. Si elle avait de l'argent, ce n'était pas utile d'apporter de la nourriture. Elle devrait probablement prendre ses objets de valeurs, mais rien de trop lourd, et rien qui pourrait la lier à Yoinara Nagi.

Elle était Dokuro Chrome maintenant.

Ses parents lui avaient donné une carte de débit de sorte qu'elle aurait assez d'argent même s'ils étaient partis. Chrome la fixa pendant un moment, se demandant si elle devrait l'emmener avec elle. D'une part, ce serait probablement utile. D'autre part, si elle l'utilisait, la carte serait très certainement retracée. En fin de compte, elle la prit tout de même. Elle ne pourrait jamais savoir si elle en aurait besoin.

Ses parents n'étaient pas du genre à s'endormir facilement, Chrome devait donc faire attention. Elle devrait aussi ne pas laisser ses voisins la voir en sachant qu'ils allaient parler. Rapidement, elle formula rapidement un bref plan dans sa tête. Sortir de la maison, se lancer une illusion, aller au bancomat le plus proche et en tirer le plus d'argent possible sans que ses parents ne deviennent suspects. Tout ce qui allait suivre pourrait être facilement prévu et, après, elle serait sûre de sa liberté.

* * *

La liberté était enivrante, envoûtante et addictif... mais pourtant complètement effrayant en même temps.

L'anonymat qu'elle avait était merveilleux ; elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était Dokuro Chrome, non Yoinara Nagi. Sa propre personne et non la poupée de sa mère.

Cependant, elle avait mal calculé. Il était trop tard pour trouver un appartement et elle était à peu près sûre que ses parents seraient en mesure de la retrouver si elle louait une chambre d'hôtel pour y dormir. Ça ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de choix, surtout qu'il était presque en hiver. Alors que l'hôtel était hors de question et qu'elle ne voulait pas déranger ses amis si tard dans la nuit, cela ne lui laissait que le terrain de Kokuyo. Chrome hésita. Il y faisait sombre et froid en plus de lugubre quand ses amis n'étaient pas autour, mais... C'était juste pour la nuit. Cela ne devrait pas être si mal, non ?

* * *

Tsuna se redressa. Il vérifia l'horloge et vit qu'il était passé trois heures du matin. Il n'y avait dont, logiquement, aucune raison pour lui d'être réveillé, aucune raison pour que son sang couraient ainsi dans ses veines et donc aucune raison pour laquelle son coeur battait si fortement dans sa poitrine. Logiquement.

Tsuna rit de manière ironique à lui-même, se hâtant de sortir de son lit. Depuis quand sa vie suivait-elle la logique ?

Il s'arrêta un bref moment pour laisser une note pour sa mère avant de prendre son manteau et ses chaussures et de courir vers la porte.

* * *

«Chrome-san ...»

Sans hésitation, Tsuna se débarrassa de son manteau et l'enroula autour de Chrome. C'était un manteau fabriqué par Haru, donc il était assez sûr que Chrome retrouverait de la chaleur dans un court laps de temps. En attendant ce moment, il s'assit à côté d'elle jusqu'à ce que les frissons s'arrêtent.

Une minute plus tard, Tsuna se rendit compte que les mains de Chrome devaient être complètement gelées et il appela son inventaire pour en sortir ses mitaines. Alors qu'il les mettait sur les mains de la jeune fille, elle commença à remuer.

« Ts-Tsuna-san ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Je suis là, Chrome-san. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Peux-tu marcher ? »

Chrome hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Pourquoi ne pas rester chez moi ce soir ? Nous pourrons parler demain. »

Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois et se leva. Tsuna prit un moment pour bien l'installer dans ses bras pour soutenir son poids.

« Je suis désolée, Tsuna-san... »

« Nous en parlerons plus tard. Maintenant, il faut se concentrer sur la marche vers la maison, » dit fermement Tsuna.

Il pouvait sentir le léger sourire de Chrome contre sa peau.

« Merci, Tsuna-san. »

* * *

**Privé de Sommeil**

Après avoir offert à Chrome un thé aux chrysanthèmes, Tsuna l'amena dans l'une des chambres supplémentaire de la demeure Sawada et ne sortir de ladite chambre que quand il s'était assuré que la jeune fille était bien installée. Il se tenait alors dans le couloir pendant un certain temps, se demandant s'il devait aller vérifier les autres ou tout simplement aller se rendormir. Son inquiétude pour ses amis pris le dessus sur son désir de sommeil et il marcha dans le couloir, jeter des coups d'oeil dans les chambres. Tout le monde était dans leur lit et dormait. Tsuna souffla de soulagement.

Il atteignit la dernière chambre, celle de Mukuro, et l'ouvrit. Il se figea tout comme la personne dans la pièce.

« Encore éveillé ? » demanda Tsuna.

Mukuro cligna des yeux avant que son habituel sourire ne reprenne sa place sur son visage.

« Tout comme toi, Tsunayoshi-kun. Pourquoi ne pas venir dormir avec moi ? » offrit-il malicieusement.

Tsuna le regarda pendant un moment, puis haussa les épaules et entra dans la chambre. Il était vraiment fatigué, il faisait froid et sa chambre était trop loin dans le couloir. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire tout le long trajet jusqu'à sa chambre et puisque Mukuro proposait...

«Tsunayoshi-kun? »Bafouilla Mukuro.

Mais Tsuna était déjà couché sur la moitié du lit et dormait comme s'il était mort au monde dès que sa tête avait touché l'oreiller. C'était... Etrange. Tsunayoshi était vraiment insouciant d'exposer ainsi sa faiblesse à Mukuro.

A moins que... Tsunayoshi avait confiance en lui ? Ah, alors il était à la fois un imprudent et un imbécile. Comment pouvait-il lui faire confiance même en sachant le crime que Mukuro avait commis ? Il avait _éradiqué_ toute une famille, pour l'amour de Dieu !

Il se rappelait du jour où Mukuro avait parlé de l'Estraneo Famiglia à Tsunayoshi. Le garçon ne l'avait pas regardé avec dégoût ni pitié. Il ne lui avait jamais dit que Mukuro n'aurait pas dû tuer la famiglia mais ne l'avait pas félicité pour son geste sanguinaire. Il était juste là, assit à écouter silencieusement et ne jugeant jamais, juste montrer sa compassion.

Contemplant la forme endormie de Tsuna, Mukuro devait admettre que peut-être, juste peut-être, Tsunayoshi n'était pas une mauvaise personne.

Soudain, Tsuna se réveilla en sursaut et tomba du lit, comme s'il avait été réveillé par un bruit fort. Il toucha le sol et se recroquevilla en plaçant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

« Pourquoi ne pas me laisser dormir, » sanglota-t-il. « Pourquoi me parler de drapeaux dans le milieu de la nuit, pourquoi... »

Mukuro regarda Tsuna, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Tsunayoshi était vraiment une personne étrange.

* * *

**Nouvelles Armes**

« Des armes ? » demanda Mukuro à Tsuna quand Shouichi lui tendit un trident. « Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas devenir un patron de la mafia. »

« Ouais. »

Tsuna examinait ses nouveaux gants en coton. Chrome ne lui avait jamais vraiment rendu les siennes, mais il en avait des nouvelles maintenant.

« Le truc des armes est juste pour nous. On jouait avec ça bien avant de connaître quoique ce soit sur la mafia. »

« Je vois... » répondit Mukuro en regardant son nouveau trident avec intérêt. « Ils sont très bien faits. »

"Merci, Mukuro-san! »

Haru avait entendu la conversation en passant par là.

« Ah ! Il y a une fonction supplémentaire pour cacher le trident puisqu'il est assez voyant. Tu vois... »

Haru procéda ensuite à montrer comment transformer l'arme de Mukuro en un pendentif pouvant servir de bracelet ou de collier. Tsuna se demanda vaguement comment avaient-ils réussi à faire ça avant de décider que c'était une information qu'il ne voulait pas savoir pour le bien de sa santé mentale. Il vivait dans un monde où les gens pouvaient émettre des flammes de rien. Cacher un trident n'était pas vraiment un gros problème, non ?

« Hey, Tsuna, regarde ! » s'agita Yamamoto en jouant avec une batte de baseball dans ses mains.

Soudain, la batte éclata en flammes bleues et devint un sabre.

« Je peux utiliser ce sabre pour pratiquer le style que mon père m'a appris ! ... Tsuna, tu vas bien ? »

Tsuna avait enterré son visage entre ses mains. _Ne pas être surpris_, se dit-il. _Ne pas être surpris. Tout est possible et tout va bien_. Peut-être que s'il se le répétait assez à lui-même, il pourrait commencer à y croire.

* * *

**Cette chose, en Italie**

« Primo Jr., à propos de cette chose en Italie... »

« Désolé Daemon-san, je ne peux pas parler maintenant ! » s'excusa Tsuna en poursuivant Lambo et la grenade rose qu'il avait dans la mains. « Je suis occupé ! »

* * *

«Première Jr.-»

« Waaaah ! Hibari-san, je suis désolé ! » glapit Tsuna en passant devant Daemon sans même le voir.

L'esprit soupira et se résolu à parler à Tsuna une autre fois.

* * *

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose... Tsunayoshi ?! »

Le garçon était couché sur le sol, immobile. Une vérification rapide montra qu'il n'était qu'inconscient. Daemon poussa un soupir de soulagement et regarda avec amusement le tuteur du garçon le traîner pour plus de formation.

Ce n'était que plus tard qu'il se rappela avoir quelque chose à dire au brunet.

* * *

«Tsunayoshi-»

« Désolé, Daemon-san, peut-on parler plus tard ? »

Tsuna lui offrit un sourire d'excuse.

« J'ai besoin d'aider Chrome-san à trouver un appartement pour elle. »

L'oeil de Daemon se crispa mais il ne dit rien. Juste se retourner et disparaître.

* * *

«Daemon-san? »

Pas de réponse.

« Daemon-san, ne voulais-tu pas me parler de quelque chose ? »

Toujours le silence.

« Daemon-san...? » continua Tsuna en regardant l'esprit.

Daemon ne le regardait pas.

« Es-tu en train de... bouder ? »

« Tu n'as pas mieux à faire ? » demanda sèchement le fantôme.

Tsuna secoua la tête en souriant. Donc, l'homme pouvait aussi avoir un caractère comme ça.

« Pas vraiment, j'ai dit aux autres que je voulais te parler. Je suis désolé de t'avoir ignorer avant. »

Daemon essaya de se convaincre de ne pas regarder Tsuna mais échoua lamentablement lorsqu'il jeta un oeil au brunet. Il céda sous les grands yeux pleins d'espoir que le plus jeune lui donnait.

« Très bien ! » dit-il avec toute la fausse réticence qu'il pouvait encore rassembler. « Je suppose que je pourrais te le dire. »

« Merci, Daemon-san ! »

Des étincelles apparurent derrière Tsuna lorsqu'il sourit et Daemin dut prendre un moment pour rassembler ses pensées.

« Et bien, j'étais en Italie quand je suis tombé sur quelque chose d'intéressant. »

Tsuna hocha la tête, le poussant à continuer.

« C'était un homme avec des cheveux noirs et des cicatrices sur son visage, coincé dans la glace ! »

Tsuna resta bouche-bée.

« Quoi. »

« Hahi ! C'est terrible ! » intervint Haru en entendant ce qu'avait dit Daemon.

Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

« Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose ? »

« No- » commença Tsuna.

« Oui, effectivement, » coupa Daemon. « Avec votre niveau actuel de force, Hamgure devrait être en mesure de pénétrer la forteresse dans laquelle se trouve l'homme et le sortir. »

Tsuna plissa les yeux.

« Tu l'avais prévu. »

Le fantôme fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la déclaration du brunet.

* * *

Hamagure tenait une réunion.

« Nous ne devons pas aller en Italie, » déclara Tsuna.

« Mais il y a un homme bloqué dans la glace ! Nous devons le sauver ! » contredit Haru.

Kyoko et Chrome acquiescèrent. Hana, d'autre part, semblait préférer être ailleurs.

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il devrait être congelé pour une raison, » réfléchit Gokudera.

« Exactement ! » siffla Tsuna. « Que faire s'il était vraiment effrayant ? »

« Haha, alors nous devrons devenir amis avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, Tsuna, ne pensais-tu pas que Daemon était effrayant aussi ? » remarqua Yamamoto.

L'oeil de Tsuna se crispa, mais il ne dit rien. Au lieu de cela, il regarda simplement Mukuro.

« Mukuro, tu ne devrais pas avoir envie d'y aller non ? Je suis sûr que ça à un lien avec la mafia ! Tu _détestes_ la mafia ! »

« C'est exactement pourquoi je veux y aller, Tsunayoshi. Si la mafia a pris le temps de geler cet homme, le dégeler la mettrait sûrement en colère, » répondit Mukuro.

Tsuna se tourna vers Hibari.

« Hibari-san, nous ne devrions pas aller, non ? Nous partirons de Nanimori ! »

Hibari grogna en accord.

« Je ne veux pas quitter Nanimori, » répondit-il simplement.

Les yeux de Mukuro brillaient et il tira Tsuna sur ses genoux.

« C'est bien alors. Plus de Tsunayoshi pour moi. »

Les yeux d'Hibari se rétrécirent.

« J'ai changé d'avis. Je veux y aller. »

« Quoi ? » cria Tsuna alors qu'il se débattait, essayant de se tortiller hors de la portée de Mukuro.

Hibari grognait encore à Mukuro. Les deux s'étaient hais dès la première rencontre. Tsuna pensait que c'était idiot, mais l'intensité de la haine qu'ils entretenaient l'un pour l'autre pouvait atteindre des niveaux cosmiques. _Peut-être, _songea Tsuna_, qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans une autre vie et avaient juré de se haïr pour l'éternité._

Tsuna réussit à se déloger de l'emprise de Mukuro et se tourna vers Reborn, son dernier espoir.

« Reborn, c'est une perte de temps, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pourrions aller faire plus de formation à la place ! »

Reborn semblait pensif, ce qui était une mauvaise chose. Mais il était aussi méfiant, ce qui était meilleur. En fin de compte, Reborn vint à une décision, et ce n'était pas celle qu'aurait aimé Tsuna.

« Dame-Tsuna, je peux te former en Italie aussi, » souligna-t-il.

Ils partaient pour l'Italie.

* * *

**Nouveau**

Daemon avait réussi à se procurer une place pour eux en Italie. Ce n'était pas un hôtel, mais une villa au milieu des bois.

Les choses avaient déjà pris un mauvais départ.

Tout le monde semblait excité, sauf Hana qui était venue seulement parce qu'elle était amie avec eux.

« Parfois, » confia-t-elle à Tsuna. « Je souhaite ne pas avoir de coeur, juste pour te laisser seul à leur folie.

Hana était vraiment trop bien pour Tsuna.

L'avion atterrit en Italie et un bruit étrange que seul Tsuna entendit accompagna son premier pas sur le sol italien. Avec sa crainte renouvelé, il parla.

« Menu Jeu, journal de quête. »

Et c'était là, juste comme il le craignait.

**[ Histoire : Varia ]**

Tsuna savait qu'il aurait dû rester au Japon.

* * *

_Histoire vie quotidienne terminée._

_Passez à l'Histoire suivante ?_

_[ Oui ] [ Non ]_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

Devinez qui Daemon a trouvé en Italie.

Ici, c'est le chapitre qui a détruit tout mon planning. Mais pas d'inquiétude, les choses qui vous vouliez ( et que j'ai dit que j'aimerai couvrir ) dans la vie quotidienne ( Baka bataille de boules de neige et tout ) seront écrites. Plus tard. Après Varia.

Comme je le dis, l'histoire va où elle veut aller.

Autre notes :

Chrome est intelligente, mais elle n'a pas toujours la capacité d'anticiper. Cela viendra avec l'expérience. Ma mère m'a appris à prendre la fuite : la partie la plus importante est de voyager léger.

Je pourrai peut-être recevoir le travail ( à temps partiel ) auquel j'ai postulé. La raison de cette annonce : ça va être frénétique ( emploi en maternelle le sont généralement ) et je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Et bien, ce n'était pas comme si vous attendiez beaucoup de ma part vu mon arrêt soudain auparavant. J'ai juste pensé que vous aimeriez le savoir.

**Note de la traductrice**

J'ai oublié de sauvegardé ce chapitre. J'ai dû recommencer plus des trois quart dudit chapitre vu que tout mon travail était parti en fumée.

Nous arrivons lentement aux nombres de chapitres qu'à déjà écrit l'auteur et je pourrais, ensuite, me concentrer sur un autre projet du même auteur. Juste comme dit plus haut, il faudrait ensuite attendre un peu pour que la suite sorte.

Je trouve que le moment entre Mukuro et Tsuna est trop chou. J'ai aussi beaucoup rit avec l'histoire des chambres inconnues dans le ménage Sawada... Surtout la phrase « Il y a des choses que sa mère ne lui disait pas. » lol. Sans oublier le petit moment avec Tsuna se faisant traîner par Reborn...

Bon, au moins, maintenant, l'on sait préparer une bonne fugue, hein ?


	10. Varia, chapitre I

**Récurrent**

Bien que certaines personnes voulaient directement charger la forteresse où l'homme était prisonnier dans la glace, la majorité préférait plutôt prendre quelques jours de repos et de préparer un plan avant de réellement tenter l'intrusion. En outre, Daemon devait aller chercher plus d'informations sur l'ensemble du lieu.

Dans l'opinion terriblement honnête de Tsuna, ils auraient dû laisser cet homme tranquille. Les autres n'étaient pas d'accord, comme prévu. Et Reborn l'exclut, parce que s'il n'allait pas contribuer à quelque chose d'utile, autant aller leur chercher du café. Reborn voulait un espresso.

Pourquoi Reborn voulait que Tsuna ailler leur chercher du café alors qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre un seul mot d'italien était un mystère. Etant le lâche total qu'il était, Tsuna n'avait pas osé se plaindre de l'ordre de Reborn et alla au café le plus proche, ne voulant pas se faire tirer dessus. Avec du recul, il aurait certainement dû se plaindre. Se faire tirer dessus était bien mieux qu'être perdu dans un pays inconnu, ne connaissant ni le chemin ni la langue parlée.

Après beaucoup d'essais et d'erreurs en contrôlant une carte qu'il avait réussi à attraper dans l'aéroport, il réussit à trouver un café. Il hésita devant le magasin, pas sûr de la manière de commander. Etait-ce comme au Japon ? Ou y avait-il une sorte d'étiquette à suivre ? Toutes ces questions dans sa tête enchaînaient ses pieds au sol et ne lui permettant même pas de faire un pas à l'intérieur de la boutique.

« Y a-t-il un problème ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda une voix dans une langue étrangère.

Ne s'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un allait s'adresser à lui, Tsuna sursauta et sortit son cri habituel. L'inconnu rit à cela.

« C'était mignon, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Tu vas bien ? »

Tsuna se retourna vers la personne et vit un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bruns chaleureux. Il laissa ses yeux s'égarer juste un instant au-dessus de la tête de cet homme.

**[ Dino Cavallone, Niveau 43 ]**

Tsuna força son regard à se baisser avant de commencer à parler.

« D-désolé, je ne comprends pas la langue, » sourit-il maladroitement.

L'homme cligna des yeux et sourit en retour.

« Mes excuses, » dit-il en japonais. « Ça va ? »

« Oui, »

Tsuna se trouva confus par question.

« Pourquoi n'irai-je pas bien ? »

« Et bien, tu étais debout devant les portes de ce café pendant une dizaine de minutes, » souligna Dino.

Tsuna rougit immédiatement.

« Je ne suis juste... pas sûr de comment commander un café ici, voilà tout, » tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

Son problème semblait maintenant tellement stupide, dit à haute voix, mais Dino ne semblait pas juger.

« Oh ? Veux-tu que j'aille le commander pour toi ? » demanda Dino en souriant.

Tsuna hocha la tête, gêné.

« Oui, s'il-te-plaît. »

Dino rit.

« Pas besoin d'être aussi formel ! Je m'appelle Dino et j'aime aider les autres. Et toi ? »

« Euh... »

Tsuna ne sut que dire pendant un moment. Ce mec était bizarre, mais il semblait sincèrement gentil. En outre, aucune de ses compétences n'avaient fait de bruits, ce qui était un point positif supplémentaire.

« Tsuna. J'aime passer du temps avec ma famille et mes amis. »

« Eh bien, Tsuna, »

Dino lui lança un sourire charismatique.

« Quel café veux-tu ? »

Tsuna prit un moment pour se rappeler du nom du café compliqué que lui avait dit Reborn - trop compliqué pour un simple espresso, dans l'avis de Tsuna. En entendant cela, Dino se gela et quelque chose de semblable à la peur prit vie dans ses yeux. Il couvrit habilement le tout avec un sourire.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à apprécier ce genre-là, » commenta Dino.

Tsuna lui offrit un sourire ironique.

« Ce n'est pas pour moi, » admit-il. « C'est pour... un ami. Il a des normes très élevées. »

« Oh, je connaissais quelqu'un comme ça aussi ! » s'exclama Dino. « Si ton ami a les mêmes goûts que le mien, le café qu'ils vendent ici ne va pas lui plaire. »

Tsuna mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents.

« Oh non, que fais-je faire ? » se dit-il.

Dino sembla réfléchir pendant un court instant.

« Pourquoi je ne t'emmènerai pas à un autre café ? La personne que je connais achetait habituellement son café là-bas. »

Tsuna sauta sur l'occasion.

« Merci beaucoup ! »

Il essaya d'exprimer toute sa gratitude avec son sourire. Les yeux de Dino s'élargirent et il détourna rapidement le regard, en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Ce n'est pas un problème. »

* * *

La personne qui accompagnait Dino se présenta comme Romario. Tsuna se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas avoir remarqué l'homme avant. Romario ne semblait pas se vexer du fait et cela rendait Tsuna encore plus coupable.

Dino était une personne aimable et ne semblait pas mal à l'aise autour de Tsuna même s'ils étaient pratiquement des inconnus. Il remplissait le silence avec son bavardage et parlait de tout vivant sous le soleil. Etrangement, nota Tsuna, il ne dit jamais rien de lui.

Alors que le brunet écoutait Dino, il remarqua que la foule autour d'eux semblaient s'amincir. Normalement, Tsuna n'y aurait pas fait attention, mais quelque chose dans les mouvements des gens autour de lui le rendait nerveux.

Et bien, en plus du fait qu'il n'y avait pas mots flottant au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Tsuna ralentit le pas alors qu'il prenait note de son entourage. Plus Tsuna se rendait compte de ce qui était bizarre, plus il se sentait mal. C'était presque le même sentiment que ce jour où Hana avait demandé à Kyoko de l'enfermer dans une effrayante illusion, presque traumatisante, pour se venger.

... En fait, le sentiment n'était pas _presque_ semblable à une illusion. C'était_ exactement_ le même que celle d'une illusion.

Tsuna arrêta de marcher.

Dino s'arrêta aussi et se tourna vers Tsuna.

« Quel est le problème, Tsuna ? » demanda-t-il avec une touche de confusion dans sa voix.

Le brunet hésita, se demandant s'il devait informer Dino se ses soupçons. Serait-ce une bonne idée de croire en Dino ? S'il était un ennemi, ses compétences de _**Sentir le Danger**_ et _**Hyper Intuition**_ l'auraient déjà alerté de ce fait, non ?

Un autre moment de silence passa et Tsuna décida de risquer sa chance. Il fit un geste demandant à Dino et Romario de se rapprocher.

« Euh... je ne sais pas comment dire, mais quelque chose cloche ici, » leur dit-il.

Une étincelle de compréhension éclaira le regard de Dino avant que ce dernier ne s'aiguise et il échangea un coup d'oeil avec Romario. Donc, Dino savait déjà à ce sujet ?

Le blond se tourna ensuite vers Tsuna et lui offrit un sourire désarmant.

« C'était probablement ton imagination, Tsuna, » dit-il.

Tsuna voulait rester bouche-bée.

« Oh ! » s'écria Dino alors qu'il marchait dans une ruelle sombre. « C'est un raccourci vers le café dont je parlais. Allons-y ! »

Quand Tsuna ne bougeait pas, Dino l'entraîna par la main. Le fait que l'emprise de la main du plus âgé sur la sienne était un peu trop serrée et que le pas de Dino semblait raide n'avaient pas échappé au regard de Tsuna.

Ils furent passés dans une ruelle, qui conduisit à une autre et puis une autre. Tsuna était assez sûr que les ruelles n'étaient pas censées être aussi longues et, à en juger par le temps légèrement tendu de Dino, il le pensait aussi. Le blond était vraiment quelque chose pour être en mesure de parler comme si de rien n'était. Romario était plutôt calme aussi et garder son calme facilement. Tsuna était plus ou moins sur le bord de faire une crise de panique.

Puis il reçut quatre alertes de ses compétences _**Sentir le Danger**_ et _**Sentir l'Intention Meutrière**_.

Sans perdre une seconde, Tsuna se jeta sur Dino et Romario avec une force surprenante au moment où le son clair et familier des coups de feu retentit dans l'air. Une balle siffla derrière Tsuna et aurait dû s'enterrer dans la tête de Dino si le brunet ne l'avait pas poussé hors de la voie.

Juste sa chance. Il était sorti pour éviter de se faire tirer dessus pour, ensuite, faire face à la menace de se faire tirer dessus. Mais cette fois, c'était bien plus effrayant qu'avec Reborn parce que Tsuna était sûr que le tireur était prêt à le tuer.

« D-Dino-san ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » bégaya Tsuna au blond.

Le tireur devait sûrement être là pour Dino, Tsuna ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait quoique ce soit pour offenser quelqu'un pendant son court laps de temps en Italie.

Ou peut-être... avait-il vraiment brisé une règle concernant le café et maintenant des assassins cafés étaient là pour lui !

...

Ouais, c'était trop bizarre pour être vrai, même pour sa vie.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Tsuna. Je ne voulais pas te glisser dedans... »

Dino semblait si triste et désolé que Tsuna ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le pardonner sur le moment. Et cela l'agaçait particulièrement. Se prendre _**Sourire Eblouissant**_ avait-il le même effet ? Si c'était réellement le cas, il devrait penser à réduire l'utilisation de cette compétence particulière.

« Dino-san, Romario-san, nous avons besoin de sortir d'ici ! » siffla Tsuna.

Dino se figea le temps d'un instant avant d'hocher la tête et de sortir un fouet de sa veste. Tsuna le fixa. Comment un _fouet_ pourrait aller à l'encontre d'un _pistolet_ ?

Dino dit un léger mouvement du poignet et son fouet s'enroula autour d'un gros morceau de débris par terre. Il agita une nouvelle fois son poignet et le débris alla voler vers le toit d'un bâtiment assez loin. Il eut un étrange bruit en sourdine et les coups de feu s'arrêtèrent. Tsuna détourna lentement son regard de l'immeuble pour fixer Dino.

Comment avait-il fait ce-

Les environs fondirent et Tsuna se trouva dans une ruelle très différente de celle d'avant. Donc sa théorie de l'illusion était juste après tout. Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez pour prévenir de ses prochains maux de tête. Il ne pouvait pas céder à son besoin de se lover dans un coin et de pleurer ; il devait encore aller acheter le café de Reborn !

«Tsuna ...? »

« Alors, ne devais-tu pas m'emmener acheter un café ? »

Tsuna se retourna pour regarder Dino et lui offrit un sourire fatigué. Le blond sembla surprit par les paroles du brunet.

« Tu... tu n'as pas peur ? »

« J'ai peur, mais honnêtement ? J'ai déjà vu pire. »

Puis, à la surprise de Tsuna, le monde devint gris.

« Vous avez établi un lien avec _Dino Cavallone_. votre lien avec _Dino Cavallone_ est maintenant au niveau un ! »

Tsuna se figea. Il venait d'établir un lien avec cet inconnu. Cela voulait-il dire que Dino allait être une personnage récurent dans sa vie maintenant ?!

* * *

**Reconnaissance, à la limite**

« Nous devons intervenir à minuit, » murmura Haru.

Quelques personnes furent d'accord avec elle.

« Nous ne devrions pas essayer du tout ! » protesta Tsuna, mais bien sûr, personne ne l'entendit.

« Je ne pense pas vraiment que minuit serait une bonne idée, » souligna Chrome.

Depuis qu'elle avait fugué de chez-elle, la jeune fille était devenue plus confiante et n'avait pas peur de se faire entendre.

« Des recherches ont montré que les êtres humains sont moins attentifs pendant l'aube ou le crépuscule. Si nous devons nous faufiler, autant le faire à ce moment-là. »

« je vois ! Attaque à l'aube et attaque au crépuscule, c'est ça ? » ajouta Kyoko. « J'ai lu à ce sujet aussi, mais ça semble un peu risqué d'attaquer à cinq heures du matin ou encore à sept heures du soir. Je suggère que nous y allions à trois heures du matin ? Pas beaucoup de gens seront debout et ça devrait être proche des changements de gardes, donc ils seront moins alertes. »

« Personnellement, je pense que l'on devrait faire partir des éclaireurs une première fois pour confirmer les changements de garde avant d'essayer quoique ce soit. Il vaut mieux être prudent que désolé et cela va fortement augmenter nos chances de succès, » souligna Hana.

Tsuna était sur le point de se mettre d'accord avec elle avant de se rattraper. Pourquoi était-il d'accord avec elle ? Il ne voulait même pas faire quoique ce soit !

«Daemon-san,»

Shouichi se retourna pour regarder leur ami fantomatique.

« Pourriez-vous nous aider à espionner les gardes et nous donner leur horaire ? »

Daemon eut l'air amusé.

« Oui et non, » répondit-il. « Je peux vous aider, mais je préfère avoir quelqu'un avec moi. Ce serait une bonne expérience après tout. »

Daemon adressa un court regard à Tsuna et le brunet pâlit.

_Tu ne vas pas me glisser là-dedans !_ essaya-t-il de transmettre de manière télépathique au fantôme. Cela ne fonctionna pas. Il se retourna pour plaider auprès de Reborn, mais , à sa grande horreur, le bébé semblait tout à fait d'accord avec Daemon. Bien sûr qu'il serait d'accord avec Daemon. Reborn était un _tuteur._ Tsuna était un imbécile de penser qu'il serait une aide.

* * *

« La défense de cet endroit est vraiment bonne, » gémit Tsuna. « Comment sommes-nous censés y entrer ? »

« je préfère tout de même le système de défense qu'ils avaient à mon époque, » renifla Daemon.

Tsuna cligna des yeux et se retourna vers le fantôme.

« Tu as déjà pénétré dans cet endroit avant ? » demanda-t-il incrédule.

Daemon rit.

« Quelque chose comme ça. »

Pour une quelconque raison, Tsuna ne voulait pas savoir ce que voulait dire ces mots.

* * *

« Alors, comment c'était ? » demanda Ryohei avec enthousiasme lorsque Tsuna et Daemon rentrèrent à la villa.

Tsuna était trop fatigué pour parler, passant en coup de vent devant tout le monde sans un mot, allant à un coin de la pièce pour se recroqueviller et s'endormir. Ryohei fixa le brunet pendant un moment avant de se retourner vers Daemon.

« Ça veut dire que l'espionnage est réussie ? »

« J'ai pensé que c'était plutôt bien, à la limite. »

Après avoir dit ça, Daemon semblait plutôt horrifié.

« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, » rajouta-t-il rapidement, encore un peu perturbé.

Ryohei cligna des yeux et un sourire glissa sur son visage.

« À la limite ? C'est un autre diction _extrême, à la limite_ ! » hurla-t-il.

Daemon résista à l'envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur. Il était un noble et se frapper la tête contre un mur n'était pas ce que faisait un noble. Même si l'action semblait de plus en plus tentante chaque seconde.

« Qu'ai-je fait... ? »

* * *

**Juste**

« Avons-nous tout ce dont nous avons besoin ? » demanda Kyoko.

Reborn l'avait désignée comme capitaine non-officielle de cette mission de sauvetage.

« Yep. Tout le monde a les bottes flammes et les casques-masques. Shouichi a l'équipement supplémentaire et nous avons tous nos armes de prédilection, » répondit Chrome avec une vérification.

Elle était commandante en seconde. Gokudera avait bruyamment protesté au nom de Tsuna, prétendant que le brunet devrait être capitaine ou, sinon, au moins commandant en second, mais Tsuna intervint très rapidement contre la proposition.

« Kyoko-chan et les capacités de Chrome-san nous aideront beaucoup plus si elles commandent cette fois, essaya d'expliquer le petit brun à son ami.

L'argenté ne semblait pas convaincu, mais se recula car il voyait bien que Tsuna était du côté de la décision de Reborn.

Ils procédèrent ensuite à se diviser en trois équipes ; une pour entrer dans le bâtiment, une pour aider la première équipe s'il y avait un problème et la dernière servait à fournir une sauvegarde. Les premiers étaient Tsuna, Gokudera, Hibari, Kyoko et Hana. Reborn et Daemon avaient préféré restés dans l'équipe de secours.

Tsuna avait beaucoup de doute au sujet de cet arrangement. Principalement parce que Gokudera avec ses bombes et Hibari avec son slogan ne passaient pas vraiment inaperçus, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. La deuxième équipe et la sauvegarde restait ensemble une grande partie du temps et Tsuna savait bien que laisser Mukuro et Hibari au même endroit ne ferait que mettre fin à leur aventure de manière prématurée. De plus, Gokudera avait refusé de quitter le brunet et, ainsi, la première équipe avait été choisie. Tsuna espérait juste que les illusions de Kyoko seraient assez fortes pour compenser le tout.

« C'est une intrusion. Effraction. C'est contre la loi ! » protesta Tsuna une dernière fois dans une tentative désespérée pour résonner ses amis.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait pris cette peine.

« Hahi ! Mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! Nous sauvons quelqu'un ! »

Tsuna ne trouvait pas une réponse pour réfuter celle de son amie, il se tut donc et ajusta son masque sur son visage. Leurs masques servaient en même temps de déguisement que de manière de parler avec les secours. Comment avaient fait Shouichi et Haru pour les fabriquer aussi vite restait un mystère pour Tsuna bien qu'il était presque sûr que Gokudera avait dû aider.

« Hey, nous allons nous en sortir sans problème. en plus, nous sommes dans le même groupe, » souligna-t-elle.

Tsuna rit.

« Oui, je suppose. »

« Bon, c'est l'heure d'y aller, » déclara Kyoko. « Faisons de notre mieux, Hana-chan, Tsuna-kun ! »

« Ouais, » répondit Hana.

Tsuna se contenta d'un sourire nerveux alors que sa peur le saisissait une nouvelle fois. Hana le regarda du coin de l'oeil et le frappa à l'arrière de la tête.

« Tu n'y vas pas seul, tu nous as. Surveilles notre dos quand nous surveillons le tien. »

Hana fit une pause et baissa sa voix pour murmurer en faisant un geste vers Hibari.

« Et nous avons ce singe violent de notre côté donc pas besoin d'avoir peur. »

Tsuna ferma les yeux alors qu'il contrôlait sa respiration. Il avait déjà moins peur grâce au paroles d'Hana.

Elle avait toujours su les bonnes choses à dire.

* * *

**Décevant**

« Hibari, si tu brises les caméras, cela alertera immédiatement les gardes de notre région, » expliqua patiemment Kyoko pour la énième fois pendant que Gokudera discutait avec Shouichi d'une façon pour contourner les caméras de sécurité sur leur chemin.

« Prenez une vidéo du couloir vide et rejouez-le en boucle, » suggéra Hana. « Au moins jusqu'à ce que nous sommes passés. Ils ont besoin de voir les gardes qui devront arriver dans... »

Hana se tourna vers Tsuna.

« Quinze minutes, » répondit-il.

Gokudera hocha la tête et relaya le tout à Shouichi. Il eut d'angoissantes minutes d'attente avant que la voix du jeune garçon crépita dans les casques.

« Très bien, le couloir est sûr pendant au moins trois minutes. Dépêchez-vous. »

Le couloir était long, ils devaient donc courir. Mais ils étaient déjà proches de la salle où l'homme avait été gelé. Cela semblait assez simple.

Donc quelque chose devait mal tourner, bien sûr.

« Attention ! La patrouille est venue plus tôt aujourd'hui ! » cria Chrome dans le haut parleur.

Tout le monde gela pendant deux bonnes secondes avant de commencer à paniquer.

« Q-que devrions-nous faire ? » demanda Hana.

« Fuir ? »

Hibari lança un long regard à Tsuna.

« Le couloir est trop long, il n'y a nulle part où aller. »

« Nous allons... »

Kyoko prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

« Nous allons nous battre. »

« Compris, » répondit Chrome. « Nous allons vous envoyer la deuxième équipe. »

« Merci, Chrome-san. »

Le groupe prépara leurs armes au moment où la patrouille de garde arriva. Ne leur donnant pas le temps de réfléchir, Kyoko leur lança une illusion subtile, retardant leur sens de deux secondes.

Et Hibari intervint.

Tsuna n'aurait pas dû être aussi surpris. Il avait vu le niveau des gardes et ils étaient tous à environs trente. Hibari, d'autre part, avait presque le niveau septante. Couplé avec l'illusion de Kyoko, les hommes n'avaient aucune chance.

« Et bien, » entendit-il de la part d'Hana. « Je suppose que nous pouvons y aller maintenant. »

«Tch, herbivores. »

Hibari semblait quelque peu déçu lorsqu'il revint vers le groupe.

* * *

Ils atteignirent la salle sans trop de soucis après cela, mais un tout autre problème était intervenu.

« Nous n'avons pas... prévu quelque chose pour le transporter, n'est-ce pas ? » rit maladroitement Tsuna.

Les cinq d'entre eux se tenaient autour d'un morceau de glace et se demandaient comment faire. Gokudera plaça sa main sur la parois froide.

« Nous pourrions essayer de le faire fondre ? » suggéra-t-il. « Ou de le désintégrer. Kurokawa et moi avons les mêmes flammes, après tout. Les rouges, » précisa-t-il alors que le reste du groupe le regardait avec des yeux ébahis.

Compréhension remplaça rapidement leur stupeur et ils hochèrent la tête. Hana était d'accord.

« Essayons, » dit-elle.

Ils commencèrent tous d'eux à émettre leurs flammes rouges. Quelques minutes passèrent, mais rien ne se produisait. Hana devenait frustrée.

« Oh mon Dieu, » siffla-t-elle. « Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas avoir de la glace normal ?! Non une merde qui défit les lois de la nature ! »

* * *

Elle retira ses mains de la glace qui ne semblait pas avoir la moindre égratignure. Gokudera retira ses mains et fronça les sourcils.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » se demandait-il avant de commencer à se murmurer des choses compliqués que Tsuna n'avait pas la moindre chance de comprendre malgré le haut niveau de sa compétence _**Apprentissage**_.

Hibari grogna d'agacement en donnant un coup de tonfa. Il continua à taper dessus, chaque coup un peu plus fort que le précédent, et s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit que ça n'avait aucun effet. Une grimace prit place sur son visage et Tsuna dut intervenir avant que cela ne se transforme en un air renfrogné.

Tsuna essaya tranquillement de stocker l'homme dans on inventaire, mais constata qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Tout simplement génial. La seule fois où il avait besoin de la mécanique du jeu, elle ne voulait pas fonctionner. Etait-il dans une scène importante ? Il savait déjà qu'il pouvait stocker des gens dans son inventaire...

« Nous portons tous des bottes flammes, non ? » déclara soudainement Kyoko.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

« Et le morceau de glace est assez facile à tenir, si nous nous y mettons tous... »

« Tu ne peux pas _éventuellement_ être en train de suggér- » commença Tsuna avant de se faire couper par Hana.

« Non, c'est une idée raisonnable. Un peu bizarre... mais toujours possible. Que devons-nous faire ? »

« Je suppose... » céda le brunet. « Mais l'un d'entre nous doit être prêt à contre-attaquer alors il ne doit pas porter la glace, » souligna-t-il.

Tout le monde regarda Hibari. Il sembla amusé et hocha la tête.

« Ok, » dit-il en préparant ses tonfas.

Le reste du groupe prit place autour du morceau de glace. Il était un peu lourd, mais le poids divisé était divisé entre eux quatre et ils avaient _survécu _la formation de Reborn, après tout. Transporter un homme dans de la glace ne devrait pas être si dur pour eux.

« Partons. »

* * *

« _VOIIII !_ »

Il y avait un obstacle sur leur chemin. Un obstacle très bruyant qui criait des trucs bizarres en italien avec de longs cheveux d'argent et une épée plutôt intimidante.

« _Comment oses-tu !_ »

Il était plutôt fort aussi, nota Tsuna quand il regarda au-dessus de la tête de l'argenté.

**[ Superbi Squalo, Niveau 56 ]**

« _Ne laissez pas les intrus s'échapper ! » cria-t-il à ses hommes. « Tuez-les tous pour avoir toucher le patron !_ »

C'était problématique. Il y avait au moins dix hommes, sans Superbi Squalo. C'était une bataille risquée même pour Hibari. Avant qu'il ne puisse suggérer de déposer la glace pour prêter main forte, une voix familière intervint dans le couloir.

« Hahi, il y a tellement de gens ici ! » s'exclama Haru.

Elle hocha la tête en direction de Kyoko.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, capitaine, et concentres-toi sur la mission ! Les autres sont séparés et nous nous débarrassons des renforts. »

« _VOIII ! Penses-tu qu'une tas de gosses comme vous pourriez vous débarrasser de nous aussi facilement ? Nous sommes le groupe d'assassin d'élite de Nono !_ » cria Superbi Squalo en direction d'Haru.

« N'utilises pas ce ton avec moi ! » gronda Haru.

Elle sortit ses aiguilles crépitantes d'électricité verte. Les yeux de Squalo s'élargirent.

« _Flammes ?_ » se dit-il. « _Mauvais._ »

« Ne perdons pas de temps, j'ai confiance en nos amis, » déclara Hana.

Kyoko hésita un moment avant d'hocher la tête.

« Bon, continuons ! »

* * *

Ils passèrent devant Yamamoto et Ryohei qui se battaient contre un homme blond avec un diadème, puis Mukuro et Ken qui luttaient face à un autre aux cheveux noirs avec de nombreux parasols. Tsuna pensait qu'il était un illusionniste comme Kyoko mais son idée se prouva fausse quand le brunet vit des étincelles vertes.

Et bien.

Ils s'arrêtèrent une ou deux fois, mais c'était toujours pour laisser le temps à Hana ou Gokudera de laisser chuter quelques cartes ou dynamites chargées de flammes rouges. Le résultat était clair et semblait douloureux. Tsuna préférait ne pas y penser.

Ils atteignirent alors une impasse. En face d'eux se tenait une immense fenêtre et derrière se trouvait un certain nombre d'hommes armés.

« Que devrions-nous faire ? » demanda Tsuna.

Gokudera hocha la tête face à la fenêtre.

« Le jeter, » déclara-t-il sérieusement.

Tsuna resta bouche-bée.

« M-mais, ça ne va pas nuire à l'homme dedans ? »

« Hibari n'a pas fait de dommages, » répondit Gokudera.

Tsuna gigota un moment alors que Kyoko réfléchissait à la situation.

« On compte jusqu'à trois, » déclara-t-elle. « Un, deux... »

Le résultat de cet accident était magnifique avec le verre brisé à la lumière du soleil levant, semblable à de tout petits bijoux ou des étoiles tombées du ciel. Avec un morceau de glace géante au milieu. Personne ne pouvait manquer le morceau de glace.

* * *

**Un autre**

« Merde les gars ! » cria Tsuna dans le casque. « Ce n'est pas un concours, vous ne devez pas gagner ! Tant que vous êtes en vie, je ne me soucie de rien d'autre que de sortir en un morceau _tout de suite_ ! »

Il n'écouta pas leurs protestations avant d'arracher le masque et de le fusiller en résistant à l'immense envie de le jeter par terre. Ses amis étaient stupides. Pourquoi avaient-ils ressenti le besoin de gagner contre tous ceux contre qui ils s'étaient battus ?

« Jy-jyuudaime ? »

Gokudera paraissait surprit et inquiet par son éclat. Tsuna força un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Je vais bien, Gokudera-kun, juste un peu en colère. Nos amis vont bêtement aller se faire tuer alors que nous pourrions tous nous échapper ensemble. Ils devraient chérir leur vie, ne peuvent-ils pas voir leur importance ? »

« Je suis jaloux... » murmura Gokudera sous son souffle alors qu'il se retournait pour regarder au loin.

Tsuna réussit à attraper les mots et fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi es-tu jaloux ? »

Lorsque le brunet vit que son ami allait nier, il le coupa rapidement.

« Dis-moi la vérité, s'il-te-plaît. Ne sommes-nous pas amis ? »

« ... C'est parce que tu te soucies beaucoup d'eux, parce qu'ils sont importants pour toi. Moi, d'autre part... je suis juste jetable. »

Tsuna était trop en colère pour faire preuve de tact.

« Gokudera-kuuuuun ! » cria-t-il en saisissant l'épaule du garçon aux cheveux argenté et en commençant à le secouer vigoureusement. « Tu n'es pas jetable ! Pour l'amour de dieu, tu es précieux pour moi aussi ! Ça n'a pas d'importance que ce soit le résultat d'une situation étrange ou autre, tu es important pour moi ! Il n'y a qu'un seul toi dans le monde entier et _personne ne peut te remplacer,_ _pourquoi ne_ peux-tu _pas_ comprendre ça, idiot ?! »

« Jyuudaime... »

Gokudera le regardait avec des yeux remplit d'adoration. Tsuna pâlit et se recula en relâchant l'épaule de son ami.

« Je suis désolé Gokudera-kun, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. »

« Non, je... je te remercie, Jyuudaime. Je ne pouvais pas demander un meilleur patron... et ami, » sourit timidement l'argenté, faisant sourire Tsuna.

« Vous vous sentez plus proche d'_Hayato Gokudera._ Votre lien avec _Hayato Gokudera_ a gagné un niveau ! Vous avez choisi la réponse _Romance Route_. _Hayato Gokudera Romance Route_ a été activé ! »

Effrayant Gokudera, Tsuna se retourna brusquement et se dirigea dans un coin de la pièce où il commença à pleurer.

* * *

_Continuer ?_

_[ Oui ] [ Non ]_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

Avant d'écrire l'ensemble de l'arc Sauvetage / Varia, je voulais mettre les batailles de l'anneaux comme dans le canon. La RR de Gokudera devait aussi s'activer, alors je me suis dit, pourquoi pas maintenant ? ( Il devait être le premier à s'activer en fait... )

Oui, c'est court. Oui, c'est incroyablement décevant. J'ai étudié comment faire un braquage, mais je ne pouvais pas arriver à écrire quelque chose de passable. Probablement cherché au mauvais endroit.

J'ai dû oublié quelques personnes en écrivant. Il y avait un trop grand nombre, ahahaha. J'avais oublié l'existence d'Hibari jusqu'à la formation des équipes.

**Note de la traductrice**

J'ai pris un immense moment pour traduire un aussi petit chapitre. J'en suis horrifiée et vraiment, vraiment désolée. Comme nous étions proches de la fin de l'année et que mes notes ne volaient pas très haut, j'ai dû mettre les fanfictions de côtés pour travailler à améliorer mes maths et mon allemand.

Bizarrement, le chapitre 12 est à moitié déjà traduit alors que je n'ai pas du tout touché au chapitre 11... Ah la la...


	11. Varia, chapitre II

**Pas de scène de combat, plus de dialogue.**

**Si vous dites que le Varia est allé trop vite... bah, mauvaises confrontations ? Les enfants sont plus puissants. ( Je vais aller m'asseoit dans le coin Marye-Sue / Gary-Stu maintenant. Je suis désolé. )**

* * *

**En dehors de la Villa**

Ils avaient réussit à rapporter le morceau de glace à la villa. D'une certaine manière. Chrome, Kyoko et Mukuro avait usé leurs illusions pour confondre les poursuivants et les empêcher de trouver où était leur cachette. Hamagure savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se cacher éternellement et avait donc décidé de dégeler l'homme le plus rapidement possible avant d'embarquer dans le premier vol pour Namimori, au Japon.

« Alors, comment allons-nous faire fondre la glace ? » demanda Haru.

Tsuna plissa les yeux pour voir s'il pour distinguer les mots au-dessus de la tête de l'homme, mais ils semblaient floués par la glace.

Shouichi examina ladite glace.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit normal, » dit-il. « Je ne sais pas comment le faire fondre. »

« Et bien, nous pouvons simplement acheter un paquet de sèche-cheveux et essayer de le faire fondre avec avec ça ! » suggéra Yamamoto.

Tsuna le fixa. Pour son horreur, ses amis semblaient être en train de considérer cette idée.

« C'est vrai ! Si nous utilisons directement le feu, cela pourrait nuire à l'homme ! Bonne idée, Yamamoto-kun ! » s'exclama Kyoko.

Tsuna regarda Hana et vit qu'elle était à deux secondes de se frapper la tête contre le mur. Plusieurs fois. Tsuna voulait le faire aussi, mais Reborn lui dirait probablement que c'était « indigne d'un boss de la mafia d'agir comme ça », puis lui tirer dessus. Tsuna ne voulait pas se faire tirer dessus.

* * *

Désireux de fuir la folie générale de la situation dans son ensemble, Tsuna se porta volontaire pour acheter les sèche-cheveux. Donc, armé d'une grosse somme d'argent, il partit dans l'idée d'acheter au moins cinquante de ces ustensiles. Il ne comprenait pas bien l'italien, mais cela devrait être trop mal. Il avait écrit les phrases qu'il allait avoir besoin dans sa quête, avec une carte détaillée et la route qu'il devrait prendre était clairement coloré en orange. Il n'allait pas se perdre cette fois, pas après la quantité de travail qu'il avait mis pour préparer son voyage.

Distraitement, il accepta la quête de récupération qui était apparu devant lui et se gela. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pas accepté la moindre quête en allant sauver l'homme enfermé dans la glace. Ne devrait-il pas avoir reçu le pop-up de la quête ?

Un sentiment de peur commença à se construire dans sa poitrine, mais il rejeta rapidement la chose. C'était probablement une erreur dans le jeu.

Vrai ?

* * *

_Merde merde merde merde merde_

Tsuna aurait dû avoir prévu ça. Ses amis avaient fait irruption dans l'une des forteresse de la mafia après tout. Une forteresse très proche de la ville. C'était évident que les membres de la famiglia essayeraient d'en trouver les auteurs.

Tsuna avait fait un seul pas dans la place ouverte avant d'aller se cacher dans une ruelle à proximité. Il y avait beaucoup d'hommes en costumes et chacun s'était tourné, comme une seule entité, vers lui, l'épinglant avec leur regard scrutateur. Tsuna savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester caché pour toujours. Oui, ils avaient eu les masques lors de leur entrée en effraction, mais ce n'était pas assez.

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? S'il devait sortir maintenant, il serait tout de suite remarqué.

Alors que Tsuna paniquait, une mémoire lui traversa l'esprit et c'était comme si une ampoule brillait au-dessus de sa tête.

« Déguisement, » déclara Tsuna et une fenêtre orange surgit devant lui.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule option ; il ne s'était pas vraiment dérangé pour améliorer sa compétence, mais c'était très bien. Tant qu'il ne pouvait pas être reconnu, il ne se souciait pas d'être déguisé en demi-chat comme dans l'un de ces animes étranges à la télévision.

Il pressa l'option sur l'écran et, immédiatement, sa capuche orange fut échangé contre des vêtements de vacances et ses baskets avec des tongs. Tsuna vérifia deux fois que ses vêtements étaient dans son inventaire. Il ne pouvait pas accéder à l'inventaire dans son déguisement, c'était l'un des bémol de la compétence. Il sortit de la ruelle.

Il avait appris de Chrome - et elle avait appris de sa fugue - que la meilleure manière de ne pas se faire remarquer était de prétendre qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. La technique... ne fonctionnait pas vraiment.

Alors qu'il marchait avec ( une truquée ) confiance et la tête haute, il pouvait sentir le regard de plusieurs personnes sur lui. Ce n'était pas bon, se méfiaient-ils de lui ? Merde. Il ne pouvait pas faiblir maintenant ou ce serait encore plus suspect ! Néanmoins, il accéléra le pas. Le plus tôt il rentrait, le plus tôt il serait en sécurité.

* * *

Cinquante sèche-cheveux était un peu trop pour un jeune adolescent même avec les mécanismes du jeu surpuissants qu'il avait. Bien sur, il ne pouvait pas utiliser l'inventaire, ce qui réduisait sévèrement la quantité qu'il pouvait transporter. Par conséquent, il n'acheta que dix. Espérons que c'était assez pour faire fondre la glace. La villa avait de l'électricité, non ?

Un garçon d'environ son âge apparut en face de Tsuna, un sourire au visage.

« _Veux-tu bien toucher mon bras pour que je puisse dire à mes amis que j'ai été touché par un ange ? _» dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Tsuna le regard fixement avant de regarder sa liste de phrase italienne. Rien ne ressemblait à ce que le garçon avait dit. Il regarda à nouveau l'inconnu et pencha la tête dans la confusion. Il rit et se rapprocha alors que Tsuna se reculait.

« _Tu dois être très bon à voler pour me prendre mon coeur à travers la rue ! _»

Tsuna vérifia une nouvelle fois la liste. Cette fois, il pâlit. Voler ? Voleur ? Ce gars le soupçonnait ?

« N-non, » bégaya-t-il, se reculant rapidement.

Le garçon semblait s'égayer.

« _Iya ? Voilà un son mignon ! Tu devrais être arrêter pour être aussi chou ! _»

Tsuna commença à secouer vigoureusement la tête de gauche à droite. Il consulta rapidement sa liste de phrases.

« Non, » dit-il cette fois en italien.

Le garçon semblait un peu déçu et fit un pas en avant pour commencer à parler. Il fut interrompu par une voix familière.

« Quand quelqu'un dit non, ça veut dire non. Tu ne devrais pas pousser et respecter leur décision. »

Tsuna se retourna et écarquilla les yeux. Il avait presque crier, mais réussi à garder le silence.

« Ah, je vois ! » dit le garçon derrière Tsuna. « Désolé, M. Dino ! »

Il s'enfuit ensuite, laissant Tsuna seul avec Dino. Le brunet regarda ses pieds, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de Dino de peur qu'il ne découvre son identité.

« _Est-ce que ça va, jeune demoiselle ?_ » demanda Dino.

Tsuna ne lui répondit pas, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Dino lui disait. Le blond ne sembla pas se vexer du silence du jeune homme et se contenta de tapoter le garçon sur la tête.

« _Timide, hein ? Ce n'est pas un problème, jeune demoiselle. Je vais vous laisser à vos affaires ! _»

Tsuna osa lever la tête seulement lorsque Dino semblait être à une bonne distance, pour ensuite pâlir en le voyant discuter avec un homme habillé de noir. Soudain, Tsuna était en mesure de comprendre l'italien. Ou plutôt, il pour comprendre ce que Dino et l'homme discutaient grâce au sous-titres qui apparaissaient devant le brunet. Pratique.

[ « ... Et un garçon avec les cheveux hérissés étaient les voleurs. Ils semblent être japonais à en juger par leur langue. » ]

[ « Un japonais brun... Pourrait-ce être Tsuna ? » ] se murmura Dino.

Il regarda l'homme dans les yeux.

[ « Les Cavallone vous apporteront leur soutien, comme toujours. » ]

Oh. Tsuna cligna des yeux. Dino travaillait avec la mafia. _Oh_.

Et cale voulait dire... voulait dire que Dino était leur _ennemi_. Tsuna se sentait... engourdi. Il ne savait _pas quoi ressentir_.

« Je suppose que... on ne peut faire confiance à personne ici, hein ? »

* * *

**Iceman**

« Quelqu'un a-t-il essayé de parler à cet homme avant ? » demanda Hana.

Elle et Tsuna tenaient un sèche-cheveux et les pointaient à la glace. Ils ne faisaient absolument rien, mais leurs amis voulaient continuer à essayer, alors ils étaient là.

« Non, je ne pense pas, » répondit Tsuna. « Je suppose que nous devrions essayer ? Ça doit être solitaire et ennuyeux comme ça. »

« Tu peux lui parler si tu veux. »

Hana roula des yeux.

« Je ne veux pas me déranger pour ça. »

Tsuna haussa les épaules.

« Comme tu veux. »

* * *

« Bonjour Iceman-san, mon nom est Sawada Tsunayoshi, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Tsuna. J'espère que nous pourrions vous sortir bientôt ; vous devez être mal à l'aise là-dedans. »

Silence répondit à Tsuna, mais il était bien avec ça.

« Iceman, vous ne comprenez pas le japonais n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, j'espère tout de même que mon message va passer. Nous n'allons pas céder, jamais. Nous avons décidé de le faire, donc nous allons essayer jusqu'à la fin. »

Un rire.

« Oh, au début, je ne voulais pas faire tout le chemin jusqu'en Italie, mais mes amis ont... »

* * *

« Iceman-san, de quoi est faite cette fichue glace ? Sérieusement ! Nous vous avons même jeté de la fenêtre et ce n'est même pas rayé ! Oh, nous sommes-nous déjà excusés pour ça ? C'était désagréable de notre part. Lorsque nous serons en sécurité, vous pouvez nous tirer dessus ou quelque chose comme ça. Pas de promesses sur ne pas esquiver par contre. »

« Vous avez établi avec lien avec _Xanxus_. Votre lien avec _Xanxus_ est maintenant au niveau un ! »

Un cri.

« QQQ- QUOI ?! »

* * *

**Piège**

Ils ne pouvaient pas se cacher éternellement, ils le savaient.

Cependant, ils avaient prévus de se faire attraper un peu plus rapidement. D'une certaine manière, ils étaient soulagés et déçus en même temps.

« Nous avons pris des heures pour régler ces pièges ! Des heures et juste après être rentrés à la maison ! » gémit Shouichi. « Haru-san, Gokudera-san et moi- »

Il fut interrompu par une bruit, le son résonnant comme une explosion.

« C'était... » démarra timidement Haru.

Gokudera hocha la tête.

« Oui, c'était le premier piège. Ils sont ici. »

Reborn se tourna vers Tsuna.

« Restes ici pour dégeler l'homme, » déclara Reborn.

La mâchoire de Tsuna chuta.

« Hors de question ! Je dois combattre aux côtés de tout le monde ! Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés et être... » _inutile._

Le mot était sur sa langue mais il ne le dit pas. Il n'était pas inutile, pas comme c'était habituellement le cas, des années en arrière. Il était plus fort maintenant et il pouvait se battre. Il ne voulait pas rester les bras croisés et regarder ses amis se blesser, pas quand il pouvait faire quelque chose à ce sujet.

« Tu dois rester et dégeler cet homme, tu peux le faire, » dit laconiquement Reborn.

Tsunla le fixa pendant un certain temps, à court de mots.

« C'est bien Tsuna, tout ira bien ! » essaya de le rassurer Yamamoto.

Tsuna soupira.

« Très bien, » céda-t-il. « Je vais faire confiance en votre compétence, mais si j'ai l'impression que vous êtes en danger, j'arrive. »

* * *

**Diviser et...**

Le groupe avait été séparé incroyablement rapidement. Leurs ennemis avaient des soldats et des compétences et, tandis qu'un certain nombre était tombé dans les pièges, il restait encore une quantité incroyable de personne à combattre. Comme d'habitude, Reborn et Daemon étaient restés à l'écart des combats, hors de vue.

Chikusa, Mukuro et Ken s'étaient rapidement engagés face à un groupe d'ennemis, mais quelques uns avaient passé leur filets.

Ils furent arrêtés par Hibari assez rapidement.

Alors que le groupe s'occupait face à, littéralement, une armée d'ennemis, cinq personne glissèrent de leur vue. Ce fut Hana que le remarqua - comme si elle pouvait manquer un tas de gens curieusement vêtus - et un petit groupe dut courir après ces hommes.

Ce qui conduisit à leur séparation et dans différentes parties de la forêt à l'extérieur de la villa. Enfants contre adultes.

À l'intérieur de la villa, Tsuna sentit un frisson lui descendre la colonne vertébrale.

* * *

**Se battre. Hana étant un support, Haru terrifiante, et les frères et soeurs ayant leur première dispute**

C'était comme dans une toile d'araignée. Il y avait des chaînes partout où il posait son regard et il n'y avait nulle part où courir sans se faire emprisonner dans les fils. Fils terriblement fins qui pourraient le couper avec juste un léger tic des doigts du blond. En plus de cela, Gokudera devait surveiller les couteaux que lui lançaient son ennemi.

Mais cela allait encore. La situation pourrait être meilleure, mais Gokudera pouvait travailler avec ça. Il avait juste besoin d'attirer l'adversaire dans l'endroit parfait et...

Gokudera appuya sur un bouton et le sol s'émietta sous eux. Le blond commença à tomber, mais Gokudera resta debout, flammes rouges éclatants sous ses chaussures.

« Ushishishi, tu ne peux pas me garder ici pour toujours, » déclara le blond.

L'argenté l'ignora et le blond eut un tic nerveux.

« Ne pas m'ignorer, roturier ! » cria le blond. « Je suis un prince ! »

Gokudera le regarda.

« Ton sang n'a aucune importance dans un combat, royal, italien, ou même un bâtard de sang-mêlé... tant que tu peux courir, c'est bien, » dit finalement Gokudera.

Il s'éloigna juste à temps pour voir un filet couvrir le trou. Hana marcha plus près du trou pour laisser le captif la voir.

« Je ne vais pas essayer de m'échapper si j'étais toi. Le filet a été spécifiquement créé par notre inventeur, donc il n'y a aucun espoir d'y échapper. Nous allons te sortir de là quand nous le pourrons, donc pas besoin de s'inquiéter. »

Ses mots étaient sex et insensibles, comme si elle lisait un script. Elle était sur le point de partir quand Gokudera l'arrêta.

« Jyuudaime n'a-t-il pas demander à ce qu'on lui donne de la nourriture et de l'eau au cas où nous ne pouvons pas le laisser sortir ? » siffla-t-il.

Hana roula des yeux mais prit les paquets que Tsuna avait emballé.

« Ce sont nos ennemis, » déclara-t-elle, ne se souciant pas d'abaisser sa voix. « Idiots de la mafia qui emprisonnent un homme dans la glace. Ils ne le méritent pas. »

« Un homme emprisonné dans la glace ?! »

Le blond semblait choqué.

« C'est notre patron ! Et vous êtes ceux qui l'ont emmené loin de notre famiglia ! »

« Bien sur, comme si nous allons croire ce que tu dis. »

Hana laissa tomber la nourriture et l'eau dans le trou.

« Nous n'allons pas vous blesser un autre homme innocent. »

Ignorant alors totalement l'homme au fond du trou, Hana et Gokudera commencèrent à marcher.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais tellement dérangée par le fait que la mafia nuisait à des innocents, » admit l'argenté. « Tu semblais réticente à venir en Italie. »

« Ouais et je le suis encore. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne ; je fais d'abord attention à moi et mes proches avant de prendre de la peine pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne connais pas ce Iceman du tout, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi vous mettez votre vie en danger pour lui. »

Elle joua distraitement avec ses cartes.

« Mais je sais où est le bien et le mal, et maintenant que je suis ici, autant faire le bien. »

Elle haussa ensuite des épaules et jeta un coup d'oeil à Gokudera.

« Bon travail. Je pensais avoir à intervenir pendant un moment, mais je devenir que tu avais tout sous contrôle. »

Gokudera fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas faible, » murmura-t-il, le mains dans les poches.

Hana roula des yeux.

« Je ne dis pas que tu l'es, singe. Tout le monde a besoin d'aide à un moment donné et Tsuna serait _furieux_ si tu meurs alors que j'aurai pu l'empêcher. Aussi, tout le monde aura atterrit en prison après avoir tué le mec dans le trou. »

Hana fit une pause quand elle réalisa que l'argenté avait cessé de marcher.

« Ils... le feraient ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Hana le fixa pendant un certain temps et elle _comprit_.

« Ouais, ils le feraient. »

Elle faisait semblante d'être nonchalante sur tout.

« Même moi, je le ferai, et je pense toujours que tu es un singe. Tu es l'un des nôtres maintenant, notre ami. Tu ne pourras pas partir aussi facilement. »

Elle se sentait douloureusement maladroite alors qu'elle ignorait les larmes brillantes dans les yeux de Gokudera. Avec tous les gens à qui elle avait parlé et consolé, elle se sentait comme le conseiller du groupe, ce dont elle n'était _certainement pas_ et ne le _serait pas_. Pas même si son corps était froid et mort.

« Dépêchons-nous. Les autres pourraient avoir besoin de notre aide, » dit-il d'un ton bourru avant de courir.

* * *

Yamamoto pensait que le style que son père exerçait, Shigure Souen Ryuu, était invincible. Juste après cette pensée, il se grand mentalement. Bien sûr que ce style était invincible ! C'était juste que lui, le porteur, ne l'était pas. Il ne faisait pas justice à ce style et c'était pourquoi... C'était pourquoi il se faisait battre par l'homme aux longs cheveux en face de lui.

Yamamoto utilisa rapidement la septième forme, Shibuki Ame, pour se défendre contre les attaques de l'homme. Il réussit, mais à peine. Le sang coulait de multiples blessures sur son corps et chaque pas qu'il faisait laissait une tâche rouge sur l'herbe. Ses mains tremblaient, mais il refusa de lâcher son épée. S'il tombait maintenant, cet homme pourrait atteindre le reste du groupe et... !

« Je ne peux pas perdre, » murmura Yamamoto.

Ses muscles lui faisaient mal à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, mais il refusa de montrer sa faiblesse. Il ne pouvait pas...

« Tout ce finit ici, gosse. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je me suis battu contre ce style il y a longtemps. »

Il sourit cruellement devant sa lame ensanglantée.

« Tu ne peux pas me battre. »

L'homme déplaça son emprise sur la lame et les yeux de Yamamoto s'élargirent. Merde, il allait réutiliser cette attaque, celle dans laquelle le vent semblait le rongé de part en part !

Yamamoto ne pouvait pas se défendre contre ça !

Avant que l'homme puisse porter son attaque, il eut une lueur sinistre de vert derrière lui puis l'électricité parcourut son corps. Lumineux et violent, son corps frit et il tomba à genoux, révélant une Haru furieuse debout à quelques mètres derrière lui. Elle courut rapidement pour atteindre l'homme pour le frapper à plusieurs reprises avec ses aiguilles, ne le poignardant pas. Mais chacun de ses coup libérait une décharge dans son corps et l'effet était assez comique. Yamamoto aurait pu jurer qu'il pouvait, à l'occasion, voir les os de l'homme comme dans un dessin animé.

« Toi, puant, horrible, tueur d'enfant, mafieux de merde ! » ponctua Haru à chaque coups vicieux.

Yamamoto grimaça et, finalement, ce fut sa pitié pour l'homme qui lui fit prendre la parole.

« Je pense que tu l'as assez frappé. Tu ne voudrais pas le tuer, non ?... Pas vrai ? »

Yamamoto se sentit inquiet lorsqu'elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Après un moment, elle sortit une corde pour attacher l'homme.

« Ouais, je ne voudrai pas le faire sinon je risque de devenir comme eux, » murmura-t-elle.

Elle récupéra rapidement et se tourna vers Yamamoto avec un regard inquiet.

« Es-tu bien ? As-tu besoin d'aller échanger avec Tsuna-san ? »

Il y avait un ton étrange dans ses mots que Yamamoto remarqua.

« Yep, je peux encore me battre, » bluffa-t-il.

Les yeux de Haru brillaient.

« As-tu _besoin_ d'aller échanger avec Tsuna-san ? » demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Yamamoto lui offrit un petit rire gêné, sachant maintenant que ce n'était pas une question mais un ordre.

« Ouais. »

Avant de partir, il posa une question qui lui cassait les pieds.

« Tu étais le cas avec les parapluies avant, non ? Qu'as-tu fait... »

Il s'était tu en voyant le sourire heureux d'Haru.

« Ok, » dit-il plus pour lui-même que la jeune fille. « Je vais y aller maintenant. »

Et il se mit à courir.

* * *

Un combat entre illusionnistes était essentiellement une bataille de volonté. Et Chrome ne manquait pas de volonté.

Cependant, elle n'en avait pas assez.

_Oh non, je suis prise au piège dans son monde !_ Elle essayait de faire un bouclier mental, mais il fut brutalement arraché encore et encore par l'autre illusionniste. Un illusionniste qui prenait la forme d'un bébé.

C'était mauvais. Même si elle savait que cette personne n'était pas vraiment un bébé, elle n'avait pas été en mesure de poser le moindre doigt sur l'enfant. Les souvenirs des enfants d'Hamagure revenaient à son esprit à chaque fois qu'elle voulait nuire physiquement à l'illusionniste. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas...

« Je me demande combien je pourrai te vendre après en avoir finit avec toi, » réfléchit l'illusionniste.

Chrome essaya une nouvelle fois de reprendre le monde d'illusions, mais sa volonté fut vigoureusement mit de côté, ce qui causa une douleur brûlante dans son esprit. Etait-ce vraiment la fin... ? Etait-ce vraiment tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Elle ne pouvait même pas protéger ses amis...

« Dieu, je _déteste_ les enfants. »

Une voix familière était intervenue dans le monde illusoire et quelqu'un marcha aux côté de Chrome, posant une main sur son épaule. Les yeux de Chrome s'élargirent et elle se retourna pour voir Hana, traînant son jeu de cartes.

« H-Hana-san ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Hana la fusilla du regard et Chrome dut s'y reprendre.

« H-Hana-chan, que fais-tu ici ? »

« Pour t'aider, bien sûr. Ce gars est probablement super fort, nous avons donc besoin d'avoir toute l'aide possible en ce moment, » répondit Hana en jetant une carte dans une direction apparemment aléatoire.

Chrome savait mieux. Hana avait réussit à voir à travers les illusions pour repérer l'endroit où se trouver l'illusionniste ennemi.

« Impressionnant. »

L'illusionniste disparut de la vue.

« Ta volonté est forte, mais peut-il tenir contr- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir avant d'être interrompu par les cartes d'Hana.

« Merde, la réalité est déjà incroyablement foiré ! Je n'ai pas besoin que vous la déformez encore plus ! » cria-t-elle alors que ses cartes éclatèrent en de brûlantes flammes rouges.

L'illusionniste esquiva une nouvelle fois et Hana grogna.

« Et descends de là, arrête de défier les lois de la gravité ! »

Elle jeta une nouvelle vague de cartes qui furent esquivées comme les autres.

« Bébé irritant, » siffla-t-elle. « Je rejette ta réalité ! »

Les yeux de Chrome s'écarquillèrent aux paroles d'Hana. Ils étaient la clé ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de submerger le monde de son ennemi, elle avait simplement besoin de le rejeter, comme ce qu'Hana faisait. Chrome ferma les yeux et se concentra. Quand elle les rouvrit, ils étaient de retour dans la forêt. Elle ne pouvait donc plus utiliser ses illusions où ils seront submerger mais elle avait d'autres cartes dans sa manche que ses flammes.

Elle arracha le pendentif de son cou et ses flammes se canalisèrent à travers son bijou. Le mécanisme caché à l'intérieur réagit avec ses flammes et transformèrent le collier en un trident. L'autre illusionniste se moqua de ça.

« Que vas-tu faire avec une arme illusoire ? » rit-il.

Ni Chrome ni Hana ne daignèrent lui dire que cette arme était bel et bien réelle.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser nuire à mes amis ! » dit résolument la jeune fille.

Sans prendre la peine d'écouter ce que disait l'autre illusionniste, Chrome fila droit devant elle et balança son trident, essayant d'obtenir plus d'information sur le style de combat de l'autre. L'ennemi esquiva son coup.

« Mu... Un illusionniste qui recourt au corps à corps ? Quel sacrilège ! » cria-t-il, profondément offensé par les gestes de Chromes.

Hana sourit.

« Ah, ça veut dire que les illusionnistes sont merdiques quand ça touche aux batailles physiques ? » rit-elle. « Merci pour l'info, gosse. »

Elle se précipita en avant. Lorsque le bébé s'éleva dans l'air, Hana suivit le mouvement en activant ses bottes flammes ce qui rendit l'illusionniste complètement paniqué. Il essaya de tisser une illusion pour dissuader Hana.

Cela ne fonctionna pas.

« Arrête d'essayer de fausser ma réalité ! » grogna-t-elle en saisissant la tête du bébé fermement dans sa main.

Il lutta pour essayer de se libérer en crachant des malédictions mais Hana n'y fit pas attention alors qu'elle descendait rejoindre Chrome à terre. La jeune fille avec une corde aux motif indigo dans ses mains.

« Es-tu sûr que cela va fonctionner ? Je sais que Daemon-san a dit que ça pourrait le retenir même lui s'il était pris au dépourvu mais... »

Elle mordit ses lèvres. Hana tendit l'ennemi à Chrome, le tenant toujours par le haut de sa tête. La jeune bleutée commença à attacher l'illusionniste.

« Oh, n'oublie par le machin-serpent-grenouille, aussi, » se souvint Hana. « C'est probablement un truc comme le caméléon de Reborn. »

Chrome hocha la tête.

« Reborn ? »

Le bébé semblait choqué.

« Vous connaissez Reborn ? »

Hana ne répondit pas, donc Chrome le fit à sa place.

« Oui, » répondit-elle sèchement.

Elle ne dit rien d'autre pour ne pas lui donner des informations sur eux, même s'il devenait fâché.

« Oh, et Chrome ? » dit soudainement Hana.

Surprise, Chrome regarda Hana. La fille plus âgée lui donna un sourire fier, rendant Chrome rougissante.

« Tu as bien travaillé. »

La rougeur de Chrome devint encore plus visible.

« Merci, » murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Kyoko se disputait avec son frère alors que son adversaire, un homme étrange vêtu de lunettes de soleil, gisait inconscient à une bonne distance d'eux. Il était ligoté et c'était sûrement pourquoi les frères et soeurs se chamaillaient aussi librement.

« Un vrai homme n'a pas besoin que sa soeur le protège ! Il est censé la protéger ! » dit Ryohei.

« Et bien, je vais te protéger et c'est tout ! J'ai même frappé ce gars pour toi ! » réfuta Kyoko.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection. »

« Tu allais _mourir_ ! »

« J'aurai pu manipuler ! » insista obstinément Ryohei.

« Toi et ta maudite fierté ! » rétorqua Kyoko.

« Euh... est-ce le mauvais moment ? » demanda Tsuna en atterrissant dans un tourbillon de flammes oranges.

« Oui ! » lui crièrent-ils, faisant hurler le petit brun.

« Hiiieee ! Ok, ok, je vais prendre Luss- cet homme ailleurs ! » glapit-il.

Kyoko et Ryohei continuèrent leur dispute.

* * *

« Très bien, » déclara Tsuna à son casque. « Je pense que je les ai tous, Shouichi-sempai. »

« C'est très bien, Tsuna, » répondit Shouichi. « Retourne à la base et viens aider à traiter les blessures des autres. Mukuro et Ken... sont les seuls capables de traiter les gens en ce moment. Sauf moi, bien sûr. »

« J'arrive, » rit Tsuna.

Il se retourna pour revenir à la villa mais se figea dans son geste.

« Dino-san... »

* * *

**Combat de Ciel**

Dino avait une expression douloureuse sur son visage.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu étais l'un d'entre eux, Tsuna, » déclara-t-il. « Comment peux-tu faire ça ? »

Tsuna essaya de parler, mais aucun mot ne sortit.

« As-tu été obligé de le faire ? Je peux t'aider à sortir de ce pétrin. »

« Ce n'est pas un pétrin, ce sont mes amis. »

« Tes amis ? Es-tu sûr qu'ils ne... se servent juste pas de toi ? »

Dino était très inquiet.

« Tu es un bon garçon, Tsuna, je le sais. Tu es juste tombé dans de mauvaise fréquentations. Je peux te protéger, si tu veux. »

« Tais-toi ! » siffla Tsuna en fixant Dino. « Je ne vais pas te laisser dénigrer mes amis ! Et je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection ! »

Tsuna sortit ses gants en même temps que Dino s'arma de son fouet.

« Je ne veux pas faire cela, Tsuna. S'il-te-plaît, peux-tu reconsidérer ? » tenta une dernière fois Dino.

Tsuna plissa les yeux.

« Tu ne peux pas me tromper. Je ne vais pas tomber dans le panneau et je ne te laisserai plus briser ma confiance une nouvelle fois. »

« Briser ta confiance... que veux-tu- »

Tsuna l'interrompit en visant un coup de pied au visage du blond. Dino esquiva et quelque chose dans l'esprit de Tsuna lui dit de se déplacer. Il utilisa ses flammes pour le propulser dans le ciel, juste à temps pour éviter de se faire tirer dessus. Merde, il avait complètement oublié Romario.

Ça allait être une bataille difficile, et pas seulement physiquement.

* * *

Dino était bon, comme prévu de quelqu'un dans la mafia. Tsuna suivait difficilement le rythme. Mais il n'allait pas perdre ! Si seulement il pouvait utiliser quelque chose pour bloquer le fouet. Peut-être quelque chose comme cet horrible glace dans lequel cet homme - Xanxus ? Etait-ce son nom ? - était enfermé. Alors qu'il pensait à ça, quelque chose se passa. Quelque chose qui n'était pas prévu.

Les petites mèches de flammes autour de Tsuna se cristallisèrent et chutèrent au sol. Tsuna regarda. Dino regarda. Même Romario regarda.

« Quoi... ? » se murmura le blond à lui-même.

« Glace ? »

Tsuna sonnait un peu hystérique. Une fenêtre apparut devant lui.

**[ Compétence active : _La Percée du Point Zéro, première édition_ a été créée ! ] **

Attends, il y avait plus d'une seule édition ?! Etait-ce comme un arbre de compétence ? Devait-il atteindre le maximum de la première édition pour passer à la deuxième ? Et que pourrait faire la deuxième ?

Les mécanisme du jeu lui donnait un horrible mal de crâne.

Une autre grande question était pourquoi un chiffre romain était soudainement apparut sur le dos de son gant. Il le fixa pendant un moment avant de secouer vigoureusement la tête. Il pourrait méditer sur les mystères de sa vie plus tard. Il devait frapper Dino et Romario maintenant !

Tsuna chuta rapidement au sol et le recouvrit d'une fine couche de flammes, après quoi il activa sa nouvelle compétence et les transformèrent en une couche de glace glissante. Cela incita ses adversaire à entrer en action, mais le sol gelé affectait leur équilibre et ils durent perdre quelques secondes pour réajuster leur équilibre.

Ce court moment d'inactivité était tout ce dont Tsuna avait besoin.

Avec l'aide de ses flammes, Tsuna frappa rapidement Romario et, une battement d'aile plus tard, assomma aussi Dino. Tsuna poussa un soupir de soulagement une fois que tout était fini. L'issue de la bataille était essentiellement dû à la chance. Ils semblaient d'ailleurs retenir leurs coups, ce qui rendait Tsuna à la fois reconnaissant et agacé. Il n'était pas encore assez fort pour protéger ses amis... mais il pourrait voir son amélioration et c'était suffisant pour le moment.

Tsuna se baissa prudemment sur le terrain, ne voulant pas utiliser la totalité de ses flammes. Voyant qu'il pouvait maintenant transformer ses flammes en glace lui donnait toute une nouvelle théorie sur la prison de Iceman. Il ne pouvait pas attendre pour le dire aux autres.

Il fit un pas vers la villa et glissa sur la glace.

« Hiiiiieeee ! »

* * *

_Continuer ?_

_[ Oui ] [ Non ]_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

**Explications des résultats des combats**

Gokudera : Il était familier avec le terrain de jeu et il n'y avait pas de facteurs externes. Il était aussi beaucoup plus fort que dans le canon considérant qu'il est soumis à la formation de Reborn. Je ne sais pas, n'avait-il pas presque gagné dans l'arc Varia ?

Yamamoto : Il ne s'était jamais battu contre quiconque, dont le facteur de l'habitude n'est pas encore là. Yamamoto dans le canon était si fort parce qu'il se formait religieusement, non-stop, de sorte qu'il ne pourrait pas perdre. Il n'avait pas la même motivation ici. L'arc Varia arrive, de plus, plus tôt que dans le canon. Je... pense qu'il avait besoin d'un réveil à la gravité de la situation. ( Aussi, je pense que le style Shigure est fortement tributaire de l'eau... et ils étaient dans une forêt. Pas d'eau. )

Haru : Elle est un génie qui apprend si elle y met de l'effort. Elle s'y connaît aussi en combat ayant été enlevée en Italie. Ajouter la façon dont elle était furieuse avec Levi ( et le reste en général ) et bien... De plus, c'est mon rêve de voir Haru battre des gens. Je pense qu'elle a le potentiel.

Hana : Elle a une super forte volonté et une compréhension très solide de la réalité et de son image mentale. Les grandes illusions ne pourront rien lui faire si les petites peuvent la déstabiliser. Aussi, Kyoko et son meilleure amie...

Chrome : Mammon est un Arcobaleno. Chrome est pas encore à ce niveau de compétence. Assez bonne pour tenir aussi longtemps. ( Hana étant arrivée après avoir aidé Gokuera. )

Ryohei : Pas aussi fort que dans le canon. Il n'a pas eu la tutelle d'un Arcobaleno.

Kyoko : Compétence en illusion proche de Mukuro. Sûrement. Et une imagination unique.

**Autres**

Désolé pour le retard. C'étaient des semaines mouvementées. Je suis choisie pour faire partie d'une comédie musicale de 20 personnes mais seulement 10 sont venus pour la première réunion et ... il ne reste que 5 d'entre nous maintenant. Je dois répéter le rôle principal en plus d'avoir le rôle de scénariste, et c'est un comédie musicale, donc je dois écrire les paroles. Au moins, les gens qui sont restés sont vraiment utiles... Nous avons même pas encore commencé nos accessoires. Et le spectacle aura lieu en mai. Argh, désolé pour la diatribe.

**Note de la traductrice**

Nouveau chapitre tout chaud. Comme excuse de mes mois d'absence ;-;


	12. Varia, chapitre III

**La troisième loi de Newton**

« Donc, une quantité importante et soudaine de flammes pourraient faire fondre la glace... enfin, probablement, » théorisa Shouichi après que Tsuna lui fit part de sa découverte.

Tsuna pouvait prévoir là où allait la conversation.

« Fais fondre cette glace, Dame-Tsuna, » lui ordonna Reborn.

Ses soupçons étaient justes après tout. En soupirant, il se positionna devant la glace et tendit ses mains devant lui, fronçant les sourcils en se concentrant.

« Prêt ? » demanda Shouichi.

« Je suis prêt. » dit Tsuna en hochant la tête.

Un éclair d'orange dans ses orbes brunes et une flamme vacilla au-dessus de sa tête. Tsuna canalisa toutes les flammes qu'il pouvait emmagasiner dans ses mains et tira toute cette puissance vers le morceau de glace. Il eut un éclair aveuglant d'orange pendant une seconde avant que le son – plutôt alarmant – d'un verre qui se brisait se fit entendre. Le flammes s'arrêtèrent brutalement et Tsuna avait disparu, la fenêtre derrière lui brisée.

Si les gens étaient assez attentifs, ils auraient été en mesure de voir la silhouette du jeune garçon disparaître à l'horizon en hurlant de peur.

Au moins la glace avait fondu.

**Confusion**

* * *

Lorsque Tsuna se traîna, épuisé physiquement en plus de la fatigue de flammes, à la villa, il fut accueillit par le spectacle très étrange de Dino se faisant malmené par Reborn. La partie étrange de la vue était qu'elle semblait particulièrement familière avec Tsuna, presque comme s'il se regardait avec Reborn. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire le lien, son attention fut attiré par l'un de leur prisonnier se promener librement.

N'étaient-ils pas censés être ennemis ?

Yamamoto suivait Squalo, un sabre dans sa main et baragouinant non-stop. Squalo semblait plutôt tenté par assassiner le japonais, mais quelque chose le retenait d'user de la force. Lussuria et Haru parlaient de choses et d'autres tandis que Chrome et Kyoko parlaient à un bébé appelé... Viper ? Mammon ? Les mots au-dessus de sa tête vacillaient de l'un à l'autre comme s'il y avait un problème. Mais ce n'était probablement pas un problème. Il l'espérait. Il le faisait vraiment.

Il ne voulait _vraiment_ pas reconnaitre la possibilité qu'il y avait un problème dans le système du jeu parce que cela signifiait reconnaître qu'il y avait un problème dans _sa réalité_.

Squalo aperçut Tsuna et marcha immédiatement vers lui.

« Le patron veut te voir. » dit-il.

« Euh, d'accord ? » répondit le brunet mal-à-l'aise.

Qui était leur patron ? Tsuna l'avait-il rencontré avant ? Squalo hocha la tête avec raideur et se retourna pour se diriger à l'arrière du bâtiment. Tsuna pensait que l'argenté s'attendait à ce qu'il le suive. Yamamoto traînait encore tout joyeux à côté de Squalo alors que Tsuna s'interrogeait sur les compétences de survie de son ami.

* * *

**Mensonges**

Leur patron s'appelait Xanxus. Il était l'homme bloqué dans la glace.

Tsuna se sentait un peu trahi.

« Tu m'as balancé d'une fenêtre, » furent les premiers mots que Xanxus adressa à Tsuna.

« La personne qui t'a dit ça est un sale menteur. » répondit immédiatement le brunet.

Il était hors de question que Tsuna allait reconnaître ce fait. Xanxus lui lança un regard sceptique est impressionné en même temps.

« Je suis conscient de mon environnement même dans la glace, » fut la réponse catégorique de Xanxus, détruisant le mensonge de Tsuna en une affaire de secondes.

Et bien.

* * *

**Offrir de l'espoir**

« Déchet, » commença Xanxus, tenant un verre de vin à la main.

Tsuna se demandait d'où pouvait bien provenir le vin, considérant que, littéralement, tout le monde dans Hamagure était physiquement mineur et Daemon était _un fantôme_.

« Oui, monsieur ? » demanda prudemment le brunet.

Ce mec était le patron de leur puissants ex-ennemis et cela voulait dire beaucoup de chose sur lui.

« J'ai... un dette envers toi, » continua-il lentement et douloureusement, comme si ces mots lui mutilaient la gorge.

Tsuna cligna des yeux, un peu confus. Une dette ? Pour l'avoir balancer d'une fenêtre ? Avant que Tsuna avait pu analyser toute la phrase, Reborn surgit de nulle part.

« Bon travail, tu as acquis un nouvel allié, Dame-Tsuna. Voilà un pas de plus pour devenir un boss de la mafia. »

Tsuna se tourna vers Reborn.

« Je ne veux pas être un patron de la mafia, merci beaucoup. » rétorqua Tsuna par instinct.

Il se tourna immédiatement vers Xanxus pour lui offrir un petit sourire, se sentant obliger de lui expliquer la situation.

« Désolé, Reborn essaie de me faire devenir un patron de la mafia. Mais je ne veux pas le faire, » expliqua-t-il à Xanxus.

« Pas un simple boss, Dame-Tsuna, » intervint Reborn en sautant sur l'épaule du brunet. « Tu vas devenir Vongola Decimo. »

Le verre de vin dans la main de Xanxus de brisa alors que Tsuna reçut une avalanche de pop-up de sa compétence Sentir l'Intention Meurtrière et il réprima un cri de peur.

« X-Xanxus-san ? » cria-t-il, une note d'hystérie dans sa voix. « I-il y a un problème ? »

Tsuna essaya de faire un pas vers l'homme.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'être à la tête de Vongola, bâtard, » siffla Xanxus. « Ce titre est légitiment le mien ! »

Tsuna et Xanxus se regardèrent dans les yeux. Le plus vieux défiant le brunet à contester ses paroles. Tsuna sentit lentement l'espoir s'épanouir dans son coeur. Lentement, il pointa Xanxus du doigt. L'homme se raidit, prêt à attaquer quand...

« Tu vois, Reborn ? IL Y A UN HERITIER LÀ ! JUSTE LÀ ! JE N'AI PLUS BESOIN DE DEVENIR UN DON, ALLELUIA ! JE SUIS LIBR- »

Tsuna dut couper sa diatribe de joie lorsqu'il dut esquiver une balle de Reborn. Il se figea un instant avant de courir vers la porte, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse atteindre la poignée, Reborn était déjà sur lui.

Xanxus était confus aux paroles de Tsuna et aurait aimé des éclaircissements, mais décida de laisser tomber l'affaire en voyant Reborn battre Tsuna. Le garçon ne serait pas en mesure de répondre à la moindre de ses questions dans cet état, de toute façon.

* * *

**Dîner**

C'était l'heure du repas et tout le monde était réunis dans la salle à manger. Une seconde passa avant qu'Hibari ne prenne son assiette et ne sorte de la pièce. Tsuna prit cela comme un signal pour commencer son repas et tout le monde suivit le geste. Mammon - ce nom restait au-dessus de sa tête plus souvent que Viper, alors Tsuna avait décidé d'utiliser celui-là - partit dans un éclatement de flammes indigo. Xanxus buvait plus de vin qu'il ne mangeait, et Mukuro poignardait sa nourriture avec une fourchette tout en riant sadiquement. Gokudera fusillait tout ce qui bougeait tout comme Léviathan. Tsuna n'avait probablement jamais assisté à un repas aussi maladroit.

« Je suis plutôt curieux de savoir comment vous avez fait pour découvrir que notre boss était coincé dans le Vongola manoir ? » demanda Squalo.

Hamagure échangèrent des regards entre eux, ne sachant pas comment faire pour expliquer l'existence de Daemon Spade.

« Vous voyez, il y a ce fantôme... » commença Shouichi.

« Il ressemble un peu à Mukuro, au passage, » ajouta Tsuna.

Mukuro haleta en protestation.

« Il ne me ressemble pas ! »

Gokudera se leva de sa chaise.

« N'interromps pas Jyuudaime quand il parle ! » cria-t-il.

En représailles, Mukuro jeta sa nourriture au visage de l'argenté.

« Bataille de nourriture ! » cria quelqu'un avec enthousiasme et la salle à manger devint très vite un champs de bataille.

« Comment nous ont-ils battus ? » entendit-on quelqu'un demander.

Silencieusement, cette personne ramassa son assiette et sortit de la salle à manger. Il aurait dû le faire dès le début.

* * *

**Explosion**

« Sawada Tsunayoshi, hein ? » réfléchit Lussuria. « Aucune relation avec notre Sawada Iemitsu ? »

« ... »

Il eut un grand fracas alors que Tsuna avait laissé tomber la boîte remplie de sèche-cheveux de ses mains. La salle entière se retourna pour regarder le brunet qui s'était gelé. Lentement, Tsuna commença à trembler. Une atmosphère oppressante claqua tout le monde sur place, étouffant presque les gens présents.

« J-Jyuudaime ? »

Gokudera était le seul assez courageux ( et stupide ) pour essayer de se rapprocher de Tsuna.

Et aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, l'atmosphère oppressive disparut et Tsuna _sourit_.

« Ah, alors il est toujours vivant ? » demanda joyeusement le brunet en ramassant la boîte comme si de rien n'était. « Je pensais qu'il était... devenu une étoile. »

L'odeur de plastique et de bois roussis commençait à imprégner l'air. Une légère fumée semblait monter de la boîte dans les mains de Tsuna.

« Mais en fait... »

Sa poigne se resserra et sa voix devint un simple murmure.

« Il était une partie de la mafia ? »

La boîte éclata en flammes orangées. En moins d'une seconde, tout avait été brûlé et il n'en restait rien. Même pas les cendres.

« Vous vous foutez de ma gueule, » siffla Tsuna.

« Allons-nous attaquer Vongola maintenant ? » demanda Mukuro avec espoir.

Tsuna se retourna pour faire face à Mukuro, les yeux flamboyant de rage.

« Bien sûr nous allons sacrém- »

Il se coupa brutalement et la colère dans ses yeux fut forcée à se calmer.

« Non, absolument pas. Nous allons mourir. Pas moyen. »

Mukuro fit la moue, mais Tsuna n'avait pas encore finit.

« Nous allons _parler_ à Vongola, à la fois au boss actuel et... à mon père. »

Pour une raison quelconque, presque tout le monde dans la salle s'éloigna du garçon.

* * *

**Anneaux I**

« Toujours aucune information sur Xanxus ? » demanda Iemitsu.

« Non, » affirma Curcuma.

Iemitsu soupira de frustration. _Pourquoi_ avaient-ils kidnappé Xanxus ? Que pouvaient-il gagner ?

« Maître ! »

Basil semblait désespéré.

« Les anneaux Vongola... ils ne sont plus là ! »

« Quoi ?! »

Les yeux d'Iemitsu s'élargirent. Xanxus qui disparaît et maintenant la moitié des anneaux Vongola ? Ça pourrait être une coïncidence...

Mais c'était peu probable. Iemitsu maudit ; il semblait que la situation était bien plus grave que ce qu'ils avaient pensé.

* * *

« Daemon, » déclara Tsuna en regardant la boîte que le fantôme avait laissé tomber sur ses genoux. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Nufufu, ce sont les anneaux Vongola, Primo Jr., » répondit-il alors que tout le monde entrait dans la salle pour le déjeuner.

La Varia fixait Daemon.

« ... »

Reborn entra dans la salle à manger peu de temps après, son expression sombre.

« Dame-Tsuna, » commença-t-il.

Ses yeux virent la boîte dans les mains de Tsuna et son expression devint vide. Tsuna laissa tomber précipitamment la boîte et pointa un doigt à Daemon.

« C'est sa faute, » déclara le brunet.

Reborn ferma les yeux et soupira.

* * *

**Pères**

Cette semaine avait été mauvaise pour Vongola. Tout d'abord, Xanxus avait été enlevé avec sa glace. Deuxièmement les membres de la Varia qui s'étaient précipités après les ravisseurs n'étaient toujours pas de retour. Troisièmement, la moitié des anneaux Vongola avait disparu. Finalement, Nono avait disparu sous le nez de ses gardiens le matin même. Vongola était maintenant dans un tumulte fou alors qu'ils tentaient désespérément de savoir ce qu'il se passait et de garder leurs problèmes secrets du reste du monde.

Iemitsu était épuisé et ce n'était même pas encore le milieu de la journée.

Il tourna au coin d'un couloir, sur le point de se rendre à une autre réunion avec les gardiens de Nono, quand quelque chose de dur frappa à l'arrière de sa tête et son monde devint noir.

* * *

« Fallait-il vraiment le faire de cette façon ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais c'est si... _dramatique_. »

« Et c'est pourquoi nous faisons comme ça, Primo Jr. »

Les yeux d'Iemitsu se rouvrirent et il essaya de se déplacer. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Alors qu'il devenait plus conscient de son environnement, il découvrit qu'il était littéralement enfermé dans la glace. À côté de lui était Nono, aussi éveillé et confus qu'il était. En face d'eux, quelqu'un sortit de l'ombre.

« Bonjour, papa. »

« T-Ts-kun ?! » bafouilla Iemitsu.

« Ton fils a grandi pour devenir un homme bien, Iemitsu, » commenta Timoteo.

Les yeux de Tsuna se posèrent sur lui et il pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Nous sommes-nous déjà vus ? »

Avant que Timoteo ne puisse répondre, Tsuna secoua la tête.

« Peu importe, ce n'est pas important en ce moment. Cette réunion est là pour parler de... »

« Vos mauvaises compétences de père ! » interrompit une voix mystérieuse.

Elle faisait hérisser les cheveux de Timoteo et d'Iemitsu, presque toutes leurs cellules criaient que le nouveau arrivant était un élément inconnu, quelqu'un de puissant contre lequel ils ne voulaient pas se battre. Et c'était très, _très_ familier. Tsuna ne semblait pas aussi touché qu'eux, même s'il se retourna pour faire face à l'ombre.

« Cesse d'interférer, fantôme stupide ! » cria-t-il.

Un ricanement se fit entendre, mais il mourut rapidement lorsque les mains de Tsuna commencèrent à briller d'une lueur inquiétante. Avec un gros soupir, le brunet se tourna vers les deux hommes prisonniers dans la glace.

« Vous, » souligna-t-il à Timoteo. « Êtes Vongola Nono. Tu, » pointa-t-il ensuite à Iemitsu. « Es le chef de la CEDEF, qu'importe ce que c'est. Vous avez tous deux décider de l'héritier de Vongola. Alors... »

Il prit une profonde respiration et les deux hommes attendaient que le jeune garçon finisse sa phrase.

« Pourquoi me choisir comme l'héritier ?! »

« Tu étais le seul candida- »

« Conneries ! » cria Tsuna. « Je veux dire, allez. Je suis Dame-Tsuna ! Même Reborn m'appelle comme ça lorsqu'il est venu à la maison, ça veut dire que c'était écrit sur les notes bizarres que vous lui avez donné parce que je sais que vous lui en avez donné et cela veut dire que je suis Dame ! N'y a-t-il vraiment pas un autre héritier ? Qu'en est-il de Xanxus-san, hein ? Il veut être Vongola Decimo et il est le fils de Nono ! Pourquoi ne peut-il pas être Decimo ? Pourquoi moi ? »

« Tu était le seul candi-»

« Avez-vous écouté ce que je viens de dire ?! »

La voix de Tsuna était monté à un cri aigu et il grimaça. Se recomposant rapidement, il poursuivit.

« Qu'en est-il de Xanxus-san ? De ce que j'ai pu voir, il est bien meilleur que moi pour le titre. »

« Les candidats ont besoin d'avoir le sang de la Vongola en leur sein ou il seront rejetés, » répondit le neuvième avec lassitude.

« Xanxus est votre fils, » dit lentement Tsuna. « Ne devrait-il pas avoir votre sang ? À moins que... »

La réalisation transparut dans ses traits et il grimaça.

« Vous vous fichez de moi. »

« Je ne me fiches pas de toi, » répondit solennellement Nono.

Tsuna enfouit son visage et pourra un cri qui dura bien cinq secondes.

« Ma vie est _non seulement_ un jeu, » siffla-t-il. « C'est aussi un drame, un _spectacle_ pour que les gens rient en le regardant. »

Après les cinq secondes, Tsuna poussa sa colère dans une partie de son esprit pour le verrouiller de façon temporaire. Il avait des choses plus importantes à ce soucier. Se raclant la gorge, il releva son visage vers les deux hommes dans la glace.

« Je ne vais même pas prendre la peine de me demander pourquoi une aussi grande organisation à une aussi manière aussi archaïque d'héritage. Mais je ne vais pas abandonner le sujet; il est juste temps de passer à la question de mon anniversaire. »

Les deux pères se dévisagèrent d'un air absent, troublés par le changement soudain de sujet.

« Pour mon anniversaire, je veux quelque chose de très difficile à obtenir. Mais vous pourrez l'avoir pour moi, non ? » sourit Tsuna.

Pour une raison quelconque, un frisson descendit la colonne vertébral des deux plus âgés.

« Q-quelque chose de raisonnable, Tsu-kun, » répondit nerveusement son père.

« Bien sûr que c'est raisonnable ! »

Tsuna s'avança plus près pour se retrouver en face de son père. Iemitsu déglutit.

« Je veux juste que tu rentres à la maison pendant au moins deux semaines. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers le neuvième patron de Vongola, toujours avec son sourire lumineux, mais pourtant étrange d'une certaine manière.

« Ce ne serait pas trop dur, _non_ ? »

Les deux hommes étaient incapables de répondre à la question jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne leur cerveaux, après quoi, ils rirent. _Voilà_ ce que demandait Tsunayoshi ! Ils avaient été très inquiets pendant un moment.

« Ah, désolé Tsu-kun ! Papa est très occupé en ce moment, peut-être plus tard ? » dit Iemitsu avec le sourire.

Celui de Tsuna disparut alors aussitôt alors qu'il plissa les yeux.

« Je ne demande pas la permission de te ramener à la maison. Je te dis que je _vais_ te ramener à la maison. Menu Jeu, Objets. »

Sans attendre la moindre réaction Tsuna ramassa le bloc de glace contenant Iemitsu et le poussa dans l'inventaire. Il ferma ensuite le menu. Le vieil homme restant resta bouche-bée en regardant l'endroit où devait se trouver le chef de la CEDEF.

« Tsuna- » commença-t-il, mais Tsuna ne l'écoutait déjà plus, marchant vers la porte.

Cependant, juste avant son départ, il se stoppa dans son élan.

« Vongola Nono, vous avez vos propres problèmes de famille, donc restez en dehors des miens. »

Avec cela, il quitta la salle. Immédiatement après, quelqu'un de ligoté et bâillonné fut jeter dans la salle.

« ... Xanxus ? »

« Mmmfmm ! » répondit Xanxus avec colère.

La porte se referma avec un clic.

« ... »

« ... »

C'était le calme avant la tempête. Ensuite...

* * *

En dehorsde la salle, Tsuna regardait Haru avec inquiétude.

« Es-tu sûre que ce sera en mesure de les retenir ? » demanda-t-il

Haru sourit avec confiance.

« Hahi ! Bien sûr ! Haru a travaillé avec Shouichi-san et utilisé la glace de Tsuna-san en plus des flammes d'Haru et de Lévi-san pour renforcer les murs. Ca va bien se passer ! Devrait tenir jusqu'à ce que Xanxus finisse de déverser sa frustration sur son père. »

« Je l'espère. Ou Xanxus-san ira après ma peau. »

* * *

Il avait fallu un certain temps, mais Xanxus et son père purent quitter la salle au couché du soleil. Tsuna offrit son aide pour débloquer le neuvième mais Xanxus refusa et Tsuna ne s'en inquiéta pas plus. Pour être honnête, il avait d'autres choses plus urgentes à prendre en main.

Comme la raison pour laquelle il y avait des vases partout.

Cela avait commencé lorsqu'il était rentré dans sa chambre actuelle. Elle était telle qu'il l'avait laissé, sauf qu'il y avait un vase sur la table. Il avait l'air asset cher, mais pouvant encore se fondre dans le décor de la pièce. Pourtant, il semlait juste... Se démarquer d'une certaine façon que Tsuna ne saurait décrire. Il le ramassa avec précaution pour l'inspecter, allant même jusqu'à mettre sa main à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait rien.

La porte de la chamre claqua soudainement, Tsuna cria et lâcha le vase. Il tomba au sol avec fravas et des morceaux de verres s'éparpillèrent. Tremblant, il se retourna vers Reborn et attendit l'inévitable.

« Pourquoi as-tu si peur, Dame-Tsuna ? As-tu fait quelque chose dont je ne serai pas heureux ? »

« Hiieee ! Reborn, Je- attends. »

Tsuna cligna des yeux alors qu'il traitait les paroles de son mentor. N'avait-il pas vu le vase tomber ? La chute s'était passée juste devant ses yeux ! Ou peut-être que Reborn n'avait pas remarqué l'existence du vase du tout ?

« Non, il n'y a rien, Reborn, » répondit finalement Tsuna.

Reborn le dévisagea avec soupçon mais décida de ne pas rappeler Tsuna sur son mensonge évident.

« Tu devras être en bas pour le dîner dans dix minutes, » annonça le bébé avant de repartir.

Tsuna attendit un moment pour être sûr que Reborn était bien partit avant de regarder les traces de verres par terre. Sauf qu'en fait, il n'y en avait plus ; les morceaux du vase avaient disparus comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. La seule preuve restant était un petit machin brillant et orange... Tsuna n'était pas vraiment sûr de quoi il s'agissait, mis à part que c'était brillant.

Il le ramassa. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire quoique ce soit d'autre.

Immédiatement, un écran orange vacilla devant lui alors que la chose brillante disparaissait.

**[ Vous avez gagnez 30 Euros ! ]**

« ... »

Tsuna quitta la salle.

* * *

Il ignorait résolument les vases qui apparaissaient soudainement dans la maison en essayant de faire de son mieux pour pousser leur existence à l'arrière de son esprit jusqu'au moment où il revint dans sa chambre pour revoir le même vase posé innocemment sur la table.

_Il est revenu ?!_

* * *

**Anneaux II**

« Je ne peux toujours pas croire qu'il faut des liens avec Vongola _Primo_ pour devenir le boss. Qu'est-ce que c'est, hein ? Que faire si le patron est impuissant et n'a pas de frère ou soeurs ? Est-ce que la famille meurt aussi ou quoi ? »

« Je tiens à noter que Primo n'a jamais mis cette ridicule règles en place. En fait, il ne savait pas que les anneaux Vongola rejetteraient les candidats qui ne sont pas liés par le sang, » déclara Daemon.

Tsuna regarda simplement le fantôme sans un mot.

« Que sont les anneaux de toute façon ? » demanda Tsuna.

Daemon sourit, heureux de montrer sa connaissance. Il commença alors une très longue conférence sur l'histoire des anneaux, comment Primo les reçut, comment les patrons choisissaient leur gardiens, et ainsi de suite. Tsuna décrocha après les vingt premières minutes, préférant examiner les anneaux de plus près le temps que Daemon finissait son cours d'histoire.

« C'est... bien, » dit distraitement Tsuna.

« Oh, pendant qu'on y est... »

Daemon jeta une boîte sur Tsuna. Elle lui atterrit dans le visage avant de tomber parfaitement dans ses mains. Tsuna ouvrit la boîte, sans un mot, pour voir un autre ensemble d'anneaux à l'intérieur.

« Et ça, c'est quoi alors ? » demanda curieusement Tsuna.

« Nufufu, ceux-là ? Les anneaux Vongola, bien sûr. »

« ... »

Tsuna plissa les yeux et pris l'autre boîte.

« Mais ce ne sont pas aussi les anneaux Vongola ? »

« Oui. Les deux sont la moitié d'un tout. Primo voulait que les anneaux soient correctement transmis, alors il les scella dans cette forme. ensuite, les générations futures ne voulaient pas que Vongola tombe dans les mains de personnes malfaisantes- »

« Trop tard pour ça, » murmura Tsuna.

« et ils devinrent les demis. Une moitié pour Vongola lui-même et l'autre pour le conseiller externe, » continua Daemon en ignorant l'interruption de Tsuna.

« Beaucoup d'erreurs pour un moyen de protection, » nota Tsuna.

Le fantôme haussa les épaules.

« C'est Vongola. Maintenant, Primo Jr., rassembles les deux moitiés du ciel ensemble. Oui, c'est ceux au milieu des deux boîtes. Porte-les. »

Tsuna obéit naïvement aux demandes de Daemon sans poser de question, glissant la bague sur son doigt.

« Ok, et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant, tu meurs. »

Daemon sourit malicieusement en poignardant Tsuna dans la poitrine.

* * *

**Force**

Lorsque Tsuna se réveilla, il y avait un certain de nombre de personne l'entourant. Daemon était introuvable et c'était une chance. Pour le fantôme, bien sûr, compte tenu de ce que le brunet avait prévu de lui faire subir une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé ce foutu esprit.

Daemon était un homme mort. Enfin, un mort-vivant mort.

« Jyuudaime ! »

La voix soulagée de Gokudera perça le silence et les autres présents commencèrent à s'agiter encore plus. Presque tout le monde d'Hamagure était là... Etaient-ce Hibari et Mukuro qu'il voyait dans le coin ? Etaient-ils vraiment venus pour lui ?

Tsuna se sentait tellement aimé.

« Tsuna, ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Reborn, les yeux noirs menaçants.

Au grand soulagement de Tsuna, la colère de Reborn n'était pas dirigée vers lui.

« Hum, Daemon m'a demandé d'assembler les deux moitiés de l'anneau ensemble et de le porter. Après ça, il... »

Tsuna fit une pause avant de regarder son ventre. Il n'y avait pas de bandages. Il n'y avait même pas de blessures ! Tsuna soupira avec lassitude.

« Après ça, » poursuivit-il. « Daemon a décidé de me faire croire qu'il m'a poignardé. Je me suis évanouie et... ça. »

Tsuna s'arrêta et leva sa main pour montrer la bague qu'il portait au doigt.

« Tsuna ? »

« Est-ce vrai que l'un des anciens patrons de Vongola utilisait une fourchette comme arme ? » demanda Tsuna, un soupçon d'incrédulité dans sa voix.

Reborn s'apaisa.

« Tu as subi le procès, » déclara Xanxus.

Tsuna sursauta de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce que l'homme soit présent.

« Le procès... ? »

Tsuna se redressa pour regarder Xanxus.

« C'était ça ? Vraiment bizarre. Il y avait un tas de gens qui prétendaient être les boss de Vongola et qui scandaient « Rejoignes-nous... » »

« ... »

« Je plaisante. Ils me demandaient seulement de céder à la grandeur de Vongola et d'accepter leurs _dégoûtants péchés_. »

Le ton de Tsuna s'était assombrie pendant un court moment, tellement court que les autres présents avaient rejeté cela comme un fruit de leur imagination.

« Ils ont dit que j'ai passé, mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment. Je leur ai littéralement dit que je préférais détruire Vongola toute entière plutôt que d'en hériter et puis, soudain, tout le monde m'a sourit. C'était quoi, leur problème ? »

Tsuna fronça le nez de confusion.

« Vous vous sentez plus proche de _Rokudo Mukuro_. Votre lien avec _Rokudo Mukuro_ a gagné un niveau ! »

_J'étais sûr que Mukuro allait aimer ça._

« L'anneau t'as accepté. »

Xanxus semblait étrangement défait. Tsuna se sentait mal en le voyant comme ça.

« Si tu veux, nous pouvons être co-patrons ou tu peux être le vrai boss ? Je vais combattre tous ceux qui sont en désaccord. _Oui_, cela t'inclus aussi, Gokudera-kun. »

_Tant que je ne dois pas devenir un Don, il n'y a probablement rien que je ne ferai pas. Accepte ma proposition, Xanxus-san !_

Xanxus eut un rire sec.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, déchet. »

« Ce n'est pas de la piti- »

« Je vais rester le boss de la Varia. Je ne voulais pas le pouvoir foireux de Vongola, de toute façon. Cela étant dit... »

Il adressa un regard intense à Tsuna de ses yeux rouges, faisant glapir le brunet.

« Si jamais tu mènes les Vongola à la ruine, je vais te _tuer._ »

« ... »

Tsuna ne pouvait qu'hocher de la tête, trop effrayé pour essayer quoique ce soit d'autre. Reborn tira son chapeau sur ses yeux.

« Je suis heureux que tu acceptes enfin ton rôle en tant que Decimo, Dame-Tsuna, » dit-il.

Le brunet grimaça immédiatement.

« Je ne vais pas diriger la mafia, Reborn. Combien de fois dois-je te le dire ? »

Il cligna des yeux et son regard devint distrait.

« Mais ça ne me dérangerai pas de devenir Decimo. »

En voyant Tsuna, Reborn ne pouvait pas l'aider sauf penser qu'il était devenu un peu plus fort après le procès. Il supposait qu'il devrait remercier Daemon pour ce changement.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait laisser le fantôme s'approcher une nouvelle fois de Tsuna avant un _très_ long moment.

* * *

_Continuer ?_

_[ Oui ] [ Non ]_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

J'avais oublié de quelle couleur étaient les yeux de Xanxus. J'ai dû les chercher sur le net.

Aussi... Je suis allé me cacher dans un trou parce JE NE SAIS PAS COMMENT ECRIRE LA RELATION ENTRE DINO ET TSUNA OH NOOOON.

C'était court. Je sais. Je suis désolé.

**Note de la traductrice**

Cet ordi se fiche de moi. Je le jure. Vous voyez le moment où Tsuna fait face à son père et son grand-père ? J'ai dû ré-écrire cette partie au moins une dizaine de fois parce que mon ordinateur ne voulait pas l'enregistrer. J'ai failli abandonner, sérieusement. Presque envie de dire que c'est un miracle que ce chapitre soit sorti ;-;


End file.
